Me gustan los retos
by Shialid
Summary: Yuffie y Rufus se ven obligados a casarse por motivos para aceptar ineludibles. Para Rufus empieza siendo un reto al que jugar mientras que para Yuffie total rechazo. ¿Acabaran queriéndose o matándose? RufusxYuffie Renox¡sorpresa! dejad Reviews
1. Quieras o no

**Quieras o no**

-¡¿Estás loco?¡No pienso hacer eso!- Gritó Yuffie al hombre desesperada.  
- Fue la última voluntad de tu padre antes de morir y ha de ser cumplida, no hay más que decir.  
- ¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡No pienso casarme con él!- Gritó la chica.  
- ¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¿O prefieres que Wutai caiga directamente en sus manos?  
-¿¡Como?- Tu padre y su padre hicieron un trato, si el no acepta perderá Shinra y su dinero, pero si quien no acepta eres tu Wutai será suyo.  
-Maldita sea… ¿Por qué lo hizo?- dijo la chica dejándose caer en una silla cercana.  
Aun no se había repuesto de la muerte de su padre hacia tan solo una semana, habían estado sus amigos, con ella apoyándola, y de nuevo tendrían que hacerlo.  
Si no quería que Wutai cayera en manos de Rufus Shinra y seguir siendo ella la regente tenia que aceptar.  
- Al parecer consideró que una alianza con Shinra tras su muerte te salvaría de la falta de respeto de la gente de este lugar y aseguraría tu futuro.  
- No lo entiendo. Odiaba Shinra.  
- Tu padre era de los que pensaba que debía de tener cerca a sus amigos y a sus enemigos aun mas cerca.- Respondió el hombre.   
Yuffie lo recapacitó, aquello era algo que realmente su padre siempre había pensado, no le gustaba la idea, pero por Wutai debía de acatarla, tenia que hacerlo.  
- Está bien.- dijo levantando la vista.- Acepto, pero con una serie de condiciones. - El hombre asintió.

- Mi padre lleva muerto ¿Cuánto? ¿Cinco años?- Rufus se hecho a reír a la vez que se levantaba del asiento.  
No sabía si era una risa nerviosa o que realmente le hacia gracia la situación.  
- Estás prometido con esa chica.  
- Él nunca me habló de ello.  
- ¿Tal vez porque le mataste antes?- dijo Tseng  
- Yo no le mate.  
- No directamente. Pero como si lo fuera.- Rufus libero un bufido mientras andaba de un lado a otro.  
- Estas loco, estáis todos locos.- dijo mirando a los hombres que había frente a él y a Tseng.  
- Lo siento, pero es así.- dijo el hombre encogiéndose levemente de hombros.  
- Esto es increíble, increíble.- dijo el chico rubio sorprendido.  
- Tu padre estipuló junto con el regente de Wutai, y padre de la chica, que si ambos fallecían y ninguno de vosotros dos había contraído matrimonio estabais obligados a…  
- ¡¿Pero porque no se me dijo eso antes!- replicó Rufus dando un golpe en la mesa.  
- Forma parte del testamento de tu padre era una parte que no debía serte revelada hasta llegar el momento adecuado. El caso es que si no lo haces perderás todo, el dinero, Shinra…  
- ¿¡Por qué demonios hizo eso?  
- Él lo hizo para asegurar una descendencia y el padre de la chica para asegurar el futuro de ella y supongo que lo mismo.- respondió Tseng.  
- No pienso hacerlo.  
- ¿Prefieres que Shinra y tu dinero le pertenezcan a ella?  
- ¡¿Cómo! - Dijo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.  
- Si ella rechaza perderá Wutai, pero si rechazas tú, todo quedará en manos de ella.- Rufus se quedo pensativo, Todo lo que le había costado Reunificar Shinra se iría al garete, lo perdería. Porque aquella niñata había sido miembro de Avalanche, odiaba Shinra. Por otro lado no estaría de mas tenerla cerca, sería una carta mas con la que jugar al fin y al cabo...  
- Acepto, no tengo muchas mas opciones.- dijo rindiéndose.  
- Bien, en ese caso éstas son sus condiciones, puedes plantear las tuyas y se las mandaremos.- dijo Tseng sacando una hoja de la carpeta que llevaba en la mano y tendiéndosela a él. - Por cierto debemos llamar a Reno, Rude e Irina, debes llevarlos cerca al principio por si acaso.- sugirió después.

Reno iba a la cabeza en aquella misión de reconocimiento. El cráter norte había descendido en número de criaturas pero se habían percibido nuevos movimientos por la zona.  
- ¡Parad!- dijo Irina al ver a una pequeña criatura.  
Frente a ellos había un pequeño ser verde, de ojos amarillos y tapado con una capucha bajo la cual salía una cola similar a la de un pez.  
- Es un Tomberry, son muy peligrosos, pueden matarte de un solo golpe…- Reno miró a Irina y después a la criatura la cual le observaba fija y fríamente.  
- ¡Anda ya, quita, bicho.-Entonces el pelirrojo se acercó y de una patada lo tiró por el acantilado, el Tomberry no hizo absolutamente nada aparte de mostrar en su pequeña cara una expresión de sorpresa. Aunque no más que la de Irina y Rude los cuales se quedaron clavados en el sitio.  
- ¿seguimos?- dijo con las manos en los bolsillos.  
- pero… pero ¿¡Pero que haces?- dijo ella histérica.  
- Es una tortuga con capa, armada con un farolillo y un cuchillo para pelar patatas, pues apartarlo de una patada.  
- ¡¿Y si te ataca! ¡¿Estas loco o que!- dijo ella.  
Rude se llevó la mano a la cabeza a la vez que hacia un gesto de negación.  
- ¿Qué va atacar ese bicho? una mosca hace mas daño.- dijo alejándose.  
- ¡El día menos pensado van a matarte como sigas así!- protesto Irina.  
- Lo dudo, tiene demasiada suerte, tanta o más que Rufus.- dijo Rude siguiendo al pelirrojo.  
En ese momento comenzaron a escuchar pequeños soniditos de chocobos y demás, provenientes de algún lugar.  
- ¿¡Qué es eso? – dijo Irina a la defensiva a la vez que Rude se ponía también en posición de combate.  
Reno por su parte se llevo las manos a la chaqueta.  
- Uy, es mi móvil.- dijo el pelirrojo, riendo de forma un tanto nerviosa a la vez que descolgaba y se ponía de espaldas a sus compañeros.  
Irina se dispuso a agredirle mientras Rude la sujetaba.  
- ¡Déjame empujarle! ¡Déjame hacerlo! ¡Diremos que ha sido un accidente!- Reno hizo caso omiso a los gritos de Irina a la cual Rude trataba de contener.  
- Hola, Tseng, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?  
- Debéis venir pronto a Midgar, tenéis que encargaros de la protección de Rufus unos días.  
-¿Pero ha pasado algo?  
- Ya os contaré cuando vengáis.- dijo Tseng.  
En ese momento le pareció oír lo que eran los gritos de la chica de fondo.  
- Reno ¿pasa algo por ahí?- dijo preocupado.  
El chico se dio la vuelta y miró a Irina la cual aun trataba de soltarse del agarre de Rude.  
- Nada importante, Irina con sus ataques de histeria, ya sabes como es.- Respondió quitándole importancia.  
La chica abrió los ojos de par en par.  
- ¡¿QUEEEE! ¡Yo lo mato! ¡Lo mato ya y aquí mismo!- dijo la rubia. -¡Maldito irresponsable sin cerebro! ¡Juro que te mato!  
- Ya… ya veo…- dijo Tseng algo sorprendido escuchando las amenazas de Irina.- eh… bueno volved cuanto antes.- dicho aquello colgó el teléfono y miró a Rufus.  
- ¿Pasa algo?- dijo el chico al percatarse de su expresión.  
- Nada importante.- dijo mirando Tseng el móvil sorprendido, no estaba muy seguro de que esos tres fueran a ser una buena protección como guarda espaldas ante aquella situación.


	2. Preparativos

**Preparativos**

- Bien, mi jefe ha dicho que acepta que la Boda se celebre en Wutai y a permanecer allí trasladándose solo a Midgar por motivos de trabajo. Aunque no es algo que entienda muy bien. En cualquier caso irán con el tres de sus hombres de confianza.- dijo Tseng de forma calmada.  
- La señorita teme por su seguridad y en Wutai no suele haber "accidentes", pero le buscaremos alojamiento a esas tres personas. Le expondré la situación, ahora después, antes de firmar las cosas. Aun así no creo que haya problema.- Respondió el que parecía ser el representante de Yuffie.  
Era un hombre de edad avanzada, de pelo cano, ojos azules y vestía con ropas anchas estilo kimono, aunque no muy formal. Tendría unos sesenta años, pero que hablaba con una lucidez y claridad bastante sorprendente para su edad.  
- De acuerdo. Creo que no hay mucho más que comentar en respecto al resto de puntos expuestos por ella.- dijo Tseng  
- Espero que quede claro de que en caso de recibir cualquier agresión o un fallecimiento debido a causas poco convincentes el contrato quedará anulado.  
- Sí, ha quedado bien claro. Pero yo quiero dejar bien claro también que Rufus no es el tipo de hombre que levante la mano a mujeres.- Protestó el moreno algo ofendido.- Aun así, si no hay un heredero o heredera antes de la muerte de cualquiera de los dos cada uno perdería su parte, así que no creo que le pase nada a ella. Y por cierto, mi jefe también opina que la boda se celebre con la cantidad justa de personas.  
- Perfecto. Ella no quiere nada exagerado.  
- Ahora hablemos de los testamentos y las cláusulas comunes de los mismos ¿quiere?- dijo Tseng de nuevo.  
- Oh si por supuesto. Dado que ella acepta, Wutai será de la señorita y Shinra seguirá siendo de su jefe. En lo que respecta a la descendencia deberá de haber un heredero o heredera, legítimo y en común antes de cinco años desde el día del matrimonio. Pero eso usted ya lo sabía ¿no es cierto?  
- Rufus propone que eso desaparezca. Y propone que tras el matrimonio, pueda llevarse acabo un divorcio de mutuo acuerdo.- dijo Tseng extendiendo un cheque en la mesa.  
- Son muchos ceros.- dijo sorprendido el hombre.  
- De eso se trata.- El representante de Yuffie sonrió levemente y se lo devolvió a Tseng.  
- Mi Fidelidad a Godo era, y es aun después de su muerte, inquebrantable. Así pues eso no es posible, me temo. Aunque la señorita también insistió en ello. - Puntualizó.- Pero es algo que esta en ambos testamentos de forma bastante clara, y los padres de ambos no están aquí para retirarla.  
- Entiendo.- dijo Tseng plegando el cheque y guardándolo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.  
- En fin. Dadas las circunstancias Rufus sugiere una cláusula en el contrato pre-matrimonial que impida a la chica tomar posesión de cualquier tipo de proyecto o investigación llevada a cabo en Shinra, así como dar órdenes a sus hombres, a no ser que Rufus se encuentre en algún tipo de indisposición para ello. De la misma forma que la señorita Kisaragi pide que mi jefe no tenga derechos legales sobre la ciudad ni sobre los guardias de la misma a no ser que se suceda el mismo caso.  
- Ella estará de acuerdo, aun así déjeme anotarlo y la llamaré antes de firmar.  
- Solo queda zanjar un asunto, ¿para cuando será la boda?  
- Tenga en cuenta que la señorita pasa por un momento difícil, ha perdido a su padre hace poco.  
- Comprensible, pero ha de realizarse pronto.  
- Ella dijo que a finales de esta semana. Tiene que avisar a gente conocida.- Tseng entornó la vista unos segundos, aquello no le hacia demasiada gracia, estaba seguro de quienes iban a ir.  
- ¿Gente conocida?- dijo tratando de obtener información.  
- Unos cuantos amigos suyos.- respondió sin dar detalles.  
Ciertamente el hombre era una tumba, la chica había sabido a quien enviar.  
- Será dentro de dos días, a finales de esta semana.- dijo Tseng a modo de ultimátum.  
- Salgo fuera a hablar con la señorita y le confirmare las cosas.- dijo el hombre cogiendo el móvil.  
Apenas salir Tseng cogio el suyo y llamó a Rufus.  
- Compañía Shinra ¿En que puedo ayudarle?- Dijo unz voz de mujer.  
- Soy Tseng. Pásame con el jefe.- dijo el hombre.  
- Sí, un segundo por favor.- Durante unos instantes no escucho nada.  
- ¿Dígame?- dijo Rufus al otro lado.  
- Soy yo, Tseng.  
- Me alegra oírte, ¿Qué tal la negociación?- El moreno se echó a reír.  
- Este hombre, o su fidelidad vale oro, o le pagan muy bien por su trabajo, no ha aceptado el cheque.  
- Lo veía venir.- dijo Rufus.- ¿Y cuando voy a casarme?  
- El representante de la chica está hablando con Yuffie, si ella lo ve bien será pasado mañana. Por cierto, he de decirte que probablemente Cloud y compañía estén en la boda  
- Que divertido.- dijo Rufus cínicamente.

-¡No puedes casarte con él!- dijo Tifa sorprendida.  
- Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo dejar que Wutai caiga en sus manos.  
- ¿Y que pasará después?- preguntó Vincent, Yuffie levanto la vista unos segundos.  
- He mandado a mi representante legal, el hombre de confianza de mi padre. Con un contrato para asegurar de que no sufro ningún tipo de muerte accidental. Aun así…- Entonces guardó un silencio repentino. Tenia que tener un hijo con Rufus Shinra antes de cinco años y si ella fallecía antes de que aquello pasara él lo perdería todo, así que Rufus no se arriesgaría a tanto.  
- ¿Aun así qué?- dijo Cid entonces. La chica negó entonces con la cabeza, aquello no era algo que pretendiera contar a sus amigos.  
- No importa, no es nada.  
- ¿Seguro que no tienes más opciones?- dijo Red.  
- No, no hay más opciones. Tengo que aceptar.  
- Wutai no lo es todo.- dijo Reeve.  
- Es mi ciudad, es mi pueblo, no puedo abandonarles, no puedo dejarles en manos de él.  
- ¿Y cuando tendrás que casarte?- mañana, en el testamento decía que si el aplazamiento era de mas de una semana... Os lo podéis imaginar. Y yo sugerí que a finales de esta semana estaría mejor.  
- Eso es muy precipitado.- dijo Barret sorprendido.  
- lo sé.- dijo poniéndose en pie y asomándose por la ventana.  
La lluvia había comenzado a repiquetear contra el cristal, la chica puso la mano abierta en la ventana.  
- Vendrán esta noche, solo os pido que tratéis de tolerarlos al fin y al cabo.  
- ¿Vendrán? ¿Tolerarlos?- preguntó Cloud  
- ¿De verdad creéis que Rufus Shinra vendrá solo?- dijo sonriendo melancólicamente.  
- ¿Con quien viene?- con Tseng, Reno, Rude e Irina, los tres últimos deberán ser alojados al lado, porque se van a quedar también aquí.  
- ¿Para que?- dijo Vincent.  
- Para la protección personal de Rufus.-entonces se giró.  
- ¿Vais a quedaros todos?  
- Yo no puedo hacerlo.- Dijo Barret.- Ayer nos indicaron un lugar donde realizar una serie de excavaciones y no podemos dejarlo más tiempo.  
- Y tengo que ir yo con él. Me encargo de la maquinaria.- dijo Cid haciendo un gesto con la mano.  
- Prefiero no quedarme.- dijo Vincent.  
Era amigo de la chica, la había cogido cariño pero ahí no pintaba demasiado.  
- Yo creo que tampoco tengo ganas de ver a los miembros de Shinra. Pero si quieres me quedaré.- dijo Red.  
- No, no importa, habéis venido, lo cual para mi es suficiente.- Dijo amablemente.  
Reeve permaneció pensativo unos segundos, tenía que organizar unos cuantos asuntos del WRO, pero no quería dejar a Yuffie sola.  
- Yo sí puedo quedarme. Y te acompañare si quieres.- dijo por fin.  
- Nosotros también nos vamos a quedar.- dijo Tifa.  
- ¿Cuando he dicho yo eso?- preguntó Cloud, la chica le miró fijamente algo molesta.  
- Si, claro, nos quedamos.- dijo Cloud al ver la expresión de ella.  
- Gracias y gracias por estar aquí.- dijo Yuffie sonriendo melancólicamente.

Serían las dos de la mañana cuando el coche aparcó frente a la casa de godo, la cual ahora pertenecía a Yuffie.   
Todos estaban durmiendo menos la chica la cual les vio llegar por la ventana.  
Mando entonces a una de las criadas a abrir la puerta mientras ella despacio se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.  
Rufus no tuvo que llamar al timbre para que le abrieran para entrar. La mujer que Yuffie había mandado abrió la puerta segundos antes de que pudiera hacerlo.  
Apenas entrar seguido de los turcos miró a ambos lados, la casa tenia un diseño oriental, elegante y de buen gusto.  
Entonces miró hacia delante, donde estaba Yuffie junto a las escaleras.  
- Por favor síganme. Les indicare donde van a dormir hoy.- dijo la criada a los Turcos.  
Reno miró a Rufus el cual asintió indicando que se fueran. Apenas hacerlo el hombre avanzó hasta la chica.  
- Yuffie, ¿no? Cuanto tiempo.- dijo sonriendo levemente.  
- La misma.- dijo la chica.  
Ella solo había visto a Rufus Shinra en alguna ocasión hacia unos años, unos cinco tras recibir Sephiroth la materia negra.  
Visto más de cerca era un hombre atractivo, pero aquello solo era la apariencia.  
El por su parte recordaba a una niña insolente, sin embargo delante tenía a una chica que parecía orgullosa, pero algo atractiva a fin de cuentas.  
- Quiero dejar claro que hago esto porque me siento obligada a ello, nada más. No pretendo ser amable contigo ni mucho menos.- Dijo de forma fría.  
El se hecho a reír levemente. No parecía orgullosa, ciertamente lo era.  
- Tranquila, aunque yo por mi parte seré lo mas amable posible opino lo mismo. Esto no es lo que yo quiero, créeme. Pero no he tenido más alternativas.- dijo con retintín.  
Yuffie entorno los ojos pero siguió mostrándose altiva y gélida como un témpano de hielo.  
Rufus sabia que no era así, no con sus amigos ni la gente que la importaba. Pero a él le odiaba, y si no le odiaba sentía algo cercano al odio.  
Aquello era un desafío, ver algo de la llama que había tras aquel muro iba a ser un autentico reto. Y a Rufus Shinra le encantaban los retos.  
No pudo evitar sonreír de forma levemente disimulada ante la idea a la vez que la miraba fijamente a los ojos. No solo era orgullosa, sino también fuerte, se enfrentaba a su mirada de forma directa, sin bajar la vista un segundo.  
- ¿Y bien donde voy a dormir?- dijo por fin el chico ladeando la cabeza.- Yuffie subió unos pocos escalones y le miró.  
- Sígueme.- dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.  
Apenas subir al fondo del pasillo había una habitación bastante amplia.  
- Dormirás aquí esta noche, porque imagino que tendremos que compartir cama mañana.- Dijo la chica renegada.  
Rufus se dispuso a decir algo, pero era mejor guardarse ciertos comentarios ingeniosos para sí.  
- Gracias.- Dijo él Limitándose tan solo a decir eso.  
Entonces miró a Yuffie, se veía bastante mejor en aquel pasillo con algo más de luz aunque parecía no estar demasiado bien. Sus ojos parecían cansados y algo enrojecidos, como de haber estado llorando aunque no iba a preguntarle por supuesto.  
- Creo que deberías descansar, mañana va a ser un día largo.  
- No es asunto tuyo.- dicho aquello y de esa forma dejo a Rufus allí, sorprendido frente a la puerta de la habitación.


	3. Una boda complicada

**Una boda complicada.**

Serían las once de la mañana y Rufus ya estaba en pie desde hacia horas, aunque no se había puesto el traje que pensaba llevar para la boda.  
Había estado deambulando por la casa y viendo como estaba organizada.  
Apenas entrar había una pequeño recibidor que daba a todas las habitaciones y a la derecha estaba situada una escalera.  
La parte inferior de la casa estaba formada por ocho habitaciones.  
A la derecha había tres dormitorios, dos de ellos con baños independientes y al final un despacho que debió de pertenecer al padre de la chica.  
A la izquierda había, una salita, un baño y una cocina, con una puerta paralela a la entrada a la misma, que daba a un pequeño patio trasero con una fuente y otra puerta que la unía a su vez un amplio salón comedor situado al fondo que parecía no haber sido usado a menudo.  
En la parte superior había otras siete habitaciones.  
Cinco dormitorios con baño independiente también y otra salita. Justo frente a las escaleras una habitación cerrada con llave la cual despertó la curiosidad de Rufus y una puerta que daba a la buhardilla cerrada con llave también.  
Hasta donde sabía, el padre de Yuffie había estado viviendo en una casa más pequeña y sencilla, cerca del centro de la ciudad, frente a la pagoda. Y la chica en otra, casi a las afueras y muy pequeña, dado que apenas pasaba tiempo en Wutai. Pero la verdad al padre de la chica no parecía faltarle el dinero ni los medios económicos para que su hija subsistiera.  
Llevaba horas dándole vueltas a aquello. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo eso? ¿Para que todo aquello de la boda? ¿Para una alianza entre Shinra y Wutai tal vez? No tenia sentido, ya no había guerra, no había problemas entre uno y otro, y Rufus y Yuffie no necesitaban de aquella alianza para salir adelante. Todo eran preguntas.  
Entonces Cloud entró en la cocina y observó a Rufus sorprendido mientras tomaba una taza de café, apoyado en un armario mirando al vació, como si siquiera se hubiera percatado de su presencia.  
- Por lo general se dice buenos días.- dijo por fin. Cloud le observó sin mediar palabra.  
Sí que se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí sin embargo seguía con la mirada perdida.  
- No me gusta saludar por las mañanas a gente que no me resulta agradable ver.- dijo fríamente sentándose en una silla en la mesa.  
Ambos guardaron silencio unos instantes.  
- Si la pasa algo, si le ocurre algo a Yuffie pagaras las consecuencias.- Amenazó Cloud  
- No puede pasarla nada, no antes de tener un hijo o una hija conmigo, antes de cinco años.- dijo fríamente.  
Parecía estar ausente, y aunque Cloud por su parte intentaba decir algo no le salían las palabras.  
¿Un hijo con ella? Yuffie no había dicho nada de aquello, ¿o si? Tal vez él no se dio cuenta.  
- ¿Todavía aquí Rufus?- dijo Tseng cruzando la puerta.- llevas despierto casi cinco horas, no te has cambiado de ropa y la boda es dentro de media.  
Rufus miró entonces la hora en su reloj de muñeca y dejo la taza en la mesa. Había perdido la noción del tiempo entre unas cosas y otras.  
Debía de subir a cambiarse de ropa.  
- Te veo en quince minutos.- dijo Rufus.  
El hombre asintió. Sabía que estaba nervioso aunque trataba de aparentar que no era así, pero le preocupaba algo, había algo que le inquietaba.  
Entonces se acercó a la cafetera, se sirvió un café y se sentó frente a Cloud.  
- El pasado debería quedar en el pasado tanto por el bien de Rufus como por el de tu amiga.- dijo Tseng.  
El rubio levantó la vista.  
- Las cosas no son así de fáciles.- respondió.  
- Lo sé, te lo aseguro.- entonces hizo una breve pausa.- Voy a aumentar la vigilancia durante la boda, espero que no os incomode que haya guardias de más alrededor.  
- ¿Por qué vas a hacer eso?- Tseng lanzo una carta sobre la mesa.  
- Es una amenaza de muerte, cuando la boda concluya van a intentar matar a Rufus o a Yuffie.  
- ¿¡Por qué?- dijo Cloud sorprendido mientras miraba la carta.  
Parecía escrita normal a ordenador pero de forma sofisticada, con una meticulosa ortografía y modo de expresión.  
- No lo sé, mucha gente odia Shinra, la idea de que la saga continué puede no gustarle a más de uno, han intentado matar a Rufus desde que tenia cuatro años, no es algo que me sorprenda, pero creía que debía decírtelo. A partir de ahora los atentados contra Rufus, los problemas políticos y demás también la van a salpicar.  
- Aun no entiendo como ha podido aceptar. Y como ha podido su padre obligarla, a través de un testamento, a casarse con un miembro de la familia a la cual le enseño a odiar.- dijo devolviéndole la carta a Tseng.  
- Ella es valiente y fuerte, al menos eso me ha parecido hasta donde he podido ver, por eso ha aceptado. En lo que respecta a lo segundo no tengo respuesta. Y si siendo tú su amigo no eres capaz de responderlo dudo poder hacerlo yo. Por cierto Rufus no sabe nada de esa carta, sé discreto.- Dijo poniéndose en pie y saliendo al patio de atrás con la taza.

Cuando Yuffie entró al lugar donde iba a celebrarse la ceremonia todas la miradas se volvieron a ella.  
La chica llevaba un vestido sencillo, de color azul claro y una diadema blanca con pequeñas flores rosas, él por su parte llevaba un traje blanco, bastante sencillo también.  
Ambos habrían preferido firmar unos papeles llevar un par de anillos y dejarse de celebraciones sin sentido. No era algo que quisieran, pero se trataba de demostrar ante las personas que era un matrimonio serio y para ello había que hacer una celebración algo decente. No era nada del otro mundo pero ambos por recomendación habían accedido a celebrarla con sacerdote incluido.  
Los presentes querían ver la primera impresión de la chica ante Rufus pero curiosamente en sus ojos no se reflejaba nada, no había nada en su mirada. Tal vez cierta inquietud. En aquel momento podía pasar de todo, y nada bueno, entonces miro a Rufus, se quedo paralizada unos segundos, él parecía mas tranquilo que ella, en su expresión no se denotaba tampoco nada, tan solo permanecía serio, pero impasible.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin ningún tipo de problema, el intercambio de anillos y demás iba bien.  
Tal vez cuando se dieron el sí quiero fue como si Yuffie se hubiera convertido en un bloque de hielo y como si a Rufus fueran a fusilarle allí mismo. Pero no surgió nada fuera de lo normal.  
Cloud estaba a la defensiva, hasta el momento todo iba bien. El sacerdote iba a decir la frase final y aun no había sucedido nada.  
- Si alguien tiene algo que decir que hable ahora o calle para siempre- dijo el sacerdote.  
Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, solo se escuchaba el sonido de una moto fuera de la carpa y un oportuno ataque de tos que le dio a Reno al tratar de contenerse la risa ante la pregunta. De haber podido tanto Yuffie como Rufus en ese momento habrían tenido bastante que decir.  
- Entones yo os declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.- Dijo mirando al chico.  
Rufus entorno los ojos y se dispuso a decir algo, pero en ese momento entraron tres hombres y una chica de cabello largo, castaño muy claro y ojos azules, vestida de una forma bastante formal.  
Los cuatro iban armados y en cuestión de segundos comenzaron a disparar a bocajarro, dando a cuatro guardias e hiriendo al sacerdote.  
Cloud hizo a Tifa agacharse junto con él mientras Reeve en un rápido movimiento cogio a Yuffie evitando que recibiera uno de los disparos.  
Rufus por su parte se acercó a uno de los guardias quitándole el arma y disparando uno de los tipos justo en la cabeza haciéndole caer al suelo muerto en el acto.  
Las balas de los otros dos hombres se acabaron y sacaron unas pistolas normales apuntando a Rufus el cual se metió tras uno de los bancos. Seguido por Yuffie, Reeve y Reno.  
- Puede besar a la novia… ¿Alguien le explicó a este sacerdote que tipo de boda era esta?- Bromeó el rubio.  
- ¡No estamos para bromas!- dijo Yuffie dando un golpe en el hombro a Rufus.  
- Que poco sentido del humor.- dijo riéndose. Aunque la chica le había hecho algo de daño con el golpe.  
- Tantos años y no has cambiado nada.- dijo Reeve.  
Entonces agachó la cabeza al casi darle uno de los disparos que estaban ejecutando hacia el lugar en el que los cuatro se encontraban.  
Tifa se levantó dejando a Cloud sorprendido sin tiempo a retenerla.  
En un ágil movimiento la chica desarmó a uno de los tipos para golpearle en la cabeza y dejarle inconsciente.  
El último apuntó a la morena con un arma. Cloud se dispuso a abalanzarse sobre él cuando Irina golpeó al atacante de Tifa en la espalda y al girarse en el estomago haciéndole agacharse, para la chica entonces simplemente le bastó con levantar la rodilla y darle en la cara dejándole también en el suelo.  
- Vaya, gracias.- dijo Tifa.  
- Un placer.- respondió Irina.  
- ¿¡Dónde está la mujer?- dijo Tseng  
El sonido de una moto les hizo a todos salir fuera a tiempo de ver como se marchaba a toda velocidad de la zona casi atropellando a la gente curiosa que se había situado frente a la improvisada boda al aire libre.  
Rude saco la pistola dispuesto a disparar.  
- No lo hagas, puedes dar a alguien y no vas a acertar.- dijo Rufus viendo alejarse a la mujer.  
Instantáneamente Rude guardo el arma de nuevo mientras Reeve y Tseng observaban al rubio algo sorprendidos al igual que Yuffie.  
Un rallo surcó entonces el cielo y comenzó a llover empapando a los allí presentes.  
Rufus levantó la vista hacia arriba mientras Yuffie observaba preocupada el lugar por el cual se había marchado la que parecía la líder de los que les habían disparado.  
Enntoces una de las criadas que trabajaba en la casa de Yuffie le dio un paraguas a Rufus el cual lo abrió y se acercó a ella evitando que se mojara. La chica le miró tan solo unos segundos antes de volver la vista a Tifa y Cloud los cuales se acercaron a ella.  
- ¿Yuffie Estas bien?- dijo Cloud.  
- Sí.- dijo Yuffie aunque no muy convencida.  
- ¿Quién demonios era?- dijo Rufus mirando a Tseng.  
- No lo sabemos aun, pero probablemente solo se trate de un caso aislado, no deberías preocuparte.  
- Cloud miró entonces sorprendido al moreno, no era eso lo que le había dicho hacia tan solo una hora.  
- Eso espero.- dijo Rufus de forma amenazadora.- Pero no soy estúpido.- De alguna forma sabía que el hombre no le estaba diciendo la verdad.  
Al menos Cloud podía estar tranquilo en ese respecto, Rufus no era idiota e iba a tomar medidas.  
Pero a Tifa por su parte le preocupaba.

La chica estaba con sus amigos en la sala de su casa. Habían pasado horas hablando y divagando sobre quien podría tratarse, pero no podían llegar a ninguna conclusión de ningún tipo. Y Yuffie siquiera se había cambiado de ropa.  
- Si quieres podemos quedarnos un día más.- dijo Tifa al ver que anochecía y debían irse yendo.  
- No, no es necesario.- Respondió apenada.- Además debéis ocuparos del negocio, ya habéis perdido demasiado tiempo.  
- Yuffie…- dijo Cloud.  
- Lo digo en serio.- Replicó ella. Reeve se acercó a la chica.  
- Si sucede algo no dudes en avisarnos.- Dicho aquello los tres salieron de la habitación acompañados por Yuffie y de la casa.  
- Me preocupa que pueda pasarla nada.- Dijo Reeve pensativo apenas salir.  
- Informaremos a los demás para que en caso de surgir algún problema no les pille desprevenidos.- Dijo Cloud mirando hacia atrás.


	4. Convivencia

**Convivencia.**

Apenas llegar Yuffie al cuarto se asomó por la ventana de espaldas a la cama.  
Las nubes no dejaban ver el atardecer que podía disfrutarse desde aquella habitación lo cual era una lastima.  
En ese momento entró Rufus al cuarto que iba a compartir a partir de aquel momento con la chica.  
Yuffie no dijo nada solo permanecía de espaldas a él pero se imaginaba lo que vendría a continuación. Algún reproche, alguna critica, algún intento de humillación…  
- ¿Sabes que el vestido te sienta muy bien?- dijo él ladeando levemente la cabeza.  
Pues no, Yuffie no se habría imaginado aquello.  
Aunque aquella fue la primera frase de su, "marido", hacia ella de forma directa desde la boda no era nada desagradable, pero la ofendió.  
La chica apretó los puños y resopló.  
- No puede estar pasándome esto.- Dijo indignada. Rufus la miró y se cruzo de brazos apoyándose en la pared junto a la puerta.  
- Bueno, eso pensaba yo, pero todo es resignarse.  
- Eres...  
- Eh, no soy yo el que te ha obligado a casarte conmigo.- dijo riendo y acercándose a Yuffie.  
- Yo no lo elegí, yo no elegí esto.- Entonces notó como el chico ponía las manos sobre sus hombros.  
- ¿Que vas a hacer?- dijo la chica despacio.   
Él acercó su cabeza a la altura de la de ella.  
- ¿Tu que crees?- dijo con cierto sarcasmo.  
- No puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiera.  
- Pero te recuerdo, que tenemos que tener un hijo antes de cinco años.- El chico lentamente fue bajando la cremallera de la espalda que cerraba el vestido de Yuffie hasta la mitad del mismo.- Y no estaría mal ir empezando.- Susurró junto al oído de Yuffie, acariciando su cuello y haciéndola sentir un escalofrió.   
Ella ladeo la cabeza, pero ni se giró, permanecía mirando por la ventana impasiblemente mientras él la cogía por la cintura.  
Se sentía desprotegida y sola con alguien a quien no apreciaba lo mas mínimo. Pero no iba a dejar que aquel cretino se aprovechara de la situación.  
- Solo te digo que tengas cuidado con lo que haces. Hace un par de días no podía ni verte y si dejo que me toques no va a ser porque quiera. Solo y tal vez, porque "deba" dejar que lo hagas. Por mi bien y el de mi ciudad.- dijo de forma cortante.  
Entonces se dio la vuelta quedando tan solo a unos centímetros de él de forma desafiante.  
Rufus se sorprendió ante las palabras de la chica. Merecía ser quien era, y merecía sin lugar a dudas que Wutai estuviera en sus manos, tenía el coraje que hacía falta para ello.  
Aun así arqueo una ceja y se alejó un poco, negando levemente con la cabeza a la vez que la soltaba.  
Por algún motivo no quería aquello, o por lo menos no así.  
Era la primera vez en su vida que no quería llegar más lejos, pudiendo hacerlo con una chica o una mujer, que en aquel caso no estaba mal. Pero ninguna le había retado como ella lo hacía.  
Sonrió entonces cínicamente ante una idea que se le pasó por la cabeza y que quería poner a prueba.  
Se giró a la par que tiraba la chaqueta sobre la silla, se sentaba en la cama y comenzaba a desatarse la corbata.  
Yuffie por su parte le miraba sorprendida ante aquel brusco cambio de actitud. Él terminó de quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior y se metió en la cama tapándose con la sabana de la misma.  
- Buenas noches, cuando quieras acostarte apaga la luz ¿quieres?  
- Espera un momento, ¿No vas a intentar nada?- Rufus se tumbo boca arriba y puso una mano tras su cabeza.  
- hmmm, déjame pensar, no.- dijo calmado.  
Yuffie no se había movido un solo centímetro de donde Rufus la había dejado. De espaldas a la ventana.  
- ¿¡Porque?  
- Cuando quieras tú házmelo saber.  
- ¡Eso no va a pasar en la vida!- dijo ella dando en el suelo con el tacón.  
- Sobreviviré.- respondió burlonamente el chico.  
- ¡Eres un cretino!- dijo ella ofendida,  
¿Es que acaso no le gustaba físicamente ni un poquito? ¿No la atraía lo suficiente como para intentarlo por lo menos?  
A Rufus le hacía gracia aquello. La había ofendido más que no hiciera nada, frente al hecho de como se había insinuado a ella minutos antes.  
- Deberías dormir, o ¿piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?- dijo riendo y dándose la vuelta en la cama.  
Ella se acercó y cogio sus cosas para entrar al pequeño cuarto de baño que había a la derecha donde se cambió de ropa, poniéndose un pijama el cual era simplemente una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón corto. Al salir se dirigió a la cama y se puso de espaldas a él apagando la luz pero no sin dejar de mirarle de reojo. Aquella situación era de lo mas extraña.  
- Buenas noches.- dijo ella Fríamente dejándose caer en la cama y recolocando la almohada.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho?- decía el hombre zarandeando al niño.  
Sus ojos azules permanecían perdidos y vidriosos en el vació y parte de su pelo rubio tapaba su cara y las lagrimas.  
- ¡¿Qué has hecho! ¡¿Que le has dicho a tu madre!- dijo su padre zarandeándole una y otra vez.  
- Na… nada.- dijo el niño llorando casi sin poder respirar, sentía que le dolían los brazos el hombre le había sujetado con demasiada fuerza.  
- ¡Tienes que haber hecho algo! ¡Esto ha pasado por tu culpa!  
- ¡Señor! ¡El niño no ha hecho nada! ¡Suéltele por favor!- dijo la niñera preocupada tratando de contener al hombre.  
Pero él no la escuchaba, su mujer estaba muerta, tenía que culpar a alguien y el niño era el que estaba junto al cuerpo de la mujer cuando entraron después de que la niñera hubiera ido a pedir ayuda.  
- ¡¿Qué me digas que has hecho!  
- ¡No he hecho nada! ¡Mama se callo al suelo! ¡Yo no hice nada!- dijo el niño desesperado, sin dejar de llorar.  
- ¡Suéltele! ¡Le esta haciendo daño!- dijo la mujer.  
- ¡No! ¡Todo el culpa suya!- en ese momento Tseng entró en la habitación, al ver la escena se acercó al hombre y le cogio de uno de los brazos con una mano mientras que con la otra apartaba al niño poniéndolo tras el.  
La niñera se acerco al niño corriendo, el cual estaba en una especie de estado de Shock y le abrazó a la vez que acariciaba su pelo tratando de calmarle.  
- llévatelo.- dijo Tseng a la niñera, la chica cogio al niño y salio del cuarto con el.  
- En ese momento Rufus se despertó, estaba empapado en sudor frío y sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza.  
- Maldita sea.- dijo echándose el pelo hacia atrás.  
Entonces miró a Yuffie la cual se movió ligeramente, casi se había olvidado de su situación actual.  
Se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha tratando de olvidar aquel recuerdo que se había convertido en pesadilla.

Cuando la chica abrió los ojos Rufus no estaba ya en la cama. Se había levantado pesadamente para ducharse y estaba terminando de secarse el pelo.  
Al salir se vistió con unos pantalones largos negros y un top verde claro. A continuación se puso sus botas marrones de cordones y bajó las escaleras para desayunar.  
El chico estaba allí leyendo un periódico.  
- Buenos días.- dijo sin levantar la vista.  
- Serán para ti.- dijo ella con retintín.- el chico la miró y liberó un suspiro a la vez que se levantaba.  
-Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, yo no quiero estar casado contigo ni tú conmigo, así que ya que tenemos que tolerarnos vamos a ponernos esto fácil el uno al otro. ¿Café? - Dijo mirando a la chica con la jarra en la mano.  
- Vaya ¿sabes hacer café, creía que tenías a alguien para eso.  
­- No soy minusválido y no tengo ningún problema físico que me impida hacer nada.  
- Cierto, solo has sido un niño consentido.  
- No más que tú.- dijo él con sarcasmo.  
Yuffie se dispuso a decir algo pero antes de poder hacerlo Rufus dejo la taza delante de la chica y se sirvió otra para él.  
Yuffie dio un breve sorbo, miró el café y luego a Rufus, casi parecía hasta amable y estaba bastante bien.  
¿El café o Rufus? La chica negó con la cabeza bruscamente.   
- El café desde luego.- se dijo a si misma en voz alta.  
Rufus se dio la vuelta y la miró riéndose.  
- ¿Decías?  
- Nada, no decía nada. El café no está mal, solo eso.- dijo ella entornando los ojos.  
El chico la observo unos segundos.  
- Vaya gracias, es todo un cumplido viniendo de ti.- Ambos guardaron silencio un rato.  
- Debería ir a Midgar a arreglar unos asuntos y traer unos papeles ya que voy a tener que vivir aquí.- dijo por fin Rufus rompiendo el silencio.  
- Haz lo que quieras, no me importa.- respondió ella indiferentemente.  
Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía en un principio, la chica era irritante, pero por suerte Rufus era una persona bastante tranquila.  
- Necesito un lugar desde el que poder trabajar desde aquí.  
- Hay un despacho abajo, era de mi padre y lo necesitare yo, arriba hay una habitación libre, si quieres puedo hacer que la limpien y pongan unos muebles. - La chica permaneció reflexiva unos segundos.- Lo que hay allí es un piano, según dice mi padre mi madre lo tocaba durante horas.- entonces se percató de que su padre estaba muerto, durante unos instantes lo había olvidado.  
- Estaría bien.- dijo Rufus sacando a la chica de sus divagaciones.  
Se había dado cuenta del detalle, pero prefirió no darle importancia.  
- Intentare que este arreglada para esta tarde.- dicho aquello la chica se levantó y salio de la cocina.  
-¿Qué tal va la vida de casado?- dijo Reno entrando por una puerta trasera que daba al pequeño patio apenas salir la chica.  
Rufus sonrió cínicamente tomando un sorbo del café mientras miraba a la puerta por la cual había salido ella.  
- Me gusta.- dijo refiriéndose a Yuffie.  
- ¿Lo dices en serio, Si es orgullosa, infantil, borde, nos trata de forma despótica, creyéndose por encima de cualquiera.  
- Por eso me gusta.  
- ¿Has empezado con el alcohol temprano hoy?- dijo Reno bromeando  
- Cualquiera que te oyera pensaría que soy alcohólico.- dijo Rufus entornando los ojos ofendido.


	5. Mal momento

**Mal momento**

Irina estaba de pie mirando las noticias cuando Yuffie entro en la salita.  
- ¿Qué estas mirando?- dijo sentándose en el sofá con el café en las manos.  
- Sale la boda en todos los canales.- respondió Irina de pie.  
- ¿hay alguna imagen?-preguntó Yuffie.  
- No, para nada, solo la noticia.- dijo Irina.  
- Puedes sentarte si quieres.- dijo Yuffie al ver que la chica llevaba ya un buen rato allí.  
- No gracias.- respondió la chica sonriendo amablemente.  
Yuffie por su parte tenía la sensación de que iba a sentirse muy sola. Ya no podría ir y venir a ver a sus amigos de forma tan seguida como antes, no podría luchar como hacia antes, ni arriesgar su vida, no podía dejar Wutai en manos de Rufus. Maldita sea su padre había muerto hacia tan solo unos días y ella estaba ya casada con Rufus Shinra. Todo había ocurrido tan deprisa.  
- Creo que saldré a dar una vuelta.- dijo Yuffie.  
- La acompaño.  
- ¡No! Yo quiero ir sola.- dijo Rotundamente Yuffie.  
- Tras lo ocurrido en la boda las órdenes del jefe son protegerla.- dijo Irina  
- No necesito que me protejan.- En ese momento entró Reno a la salita.  
- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto vagamente.  
- ¡No quiero que venga nadie a protegerme!- dijo Yuffie poniéndose en pie bruscamente.  
Reno hizo un gesto a Irina para que ser marchara, la chica asintió y Reno se acercó al sofá dejándose caer mientras Irina salía del cuarto.  
Apenas hacerlo el chico miró a Yuffie.  
-¿Te importa sentarte por favor?- dijo amablemente él.  
Yuffie le hizo caso aunque no era algo que le apeteciera hacer.  
Reno liberó entonces un suspiro.  
- Escúchame, yo no debería decirte esto. Pero alguien mandó un anónimo diciendo que no iban a parar hasta acabar con tu vida y la de Rufus.  
- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo Yuffie.  
- No tenemos de idea de quien es, quien puede querer eso o de donde viene. Rufus hoy irá a Midgar, pensaba ir yo con Rude a protegerle y dejar a Irina aquí, pero me voy a quedar, voy a acompañarte a donde vayas y vas a aceptar, por tu seguridad, por tus intereses y los de Rufus. No es negociable, creo que me conoces lo suficiente para saberlo.  
- No estoy de acuerdo.- dijo la chica.  
- Me da igual.- dicho aquello se dirigió a una de las tres habitaciones que habían acomodado para ellos mientras Yuffie decidía subir a cambiarse de ropa y tenía que aceptar si quería salir de la casa.

- ¿Entonces Reno no viene?- dijo Rufus rellenando unos papeles en la salita.  
- Ha ido a acompañar a su mujer señor, y me dijo que fuera yo con usted.- explicó Irina.  
Rufus entorno los ojos unos instantes, parándose y sin levantar la vista solo estaría fuera unas horas y sabía que Reno era competente, pero aun así que decidiera quedarse con Yuffie en lugar de ir con él no le agradaba demasiado. A pesar de ello Rufus ya era más que consciente de que Reno era impredecible.  
Terminó de firmar y lo metió en un maletín que solía llevar siempre con él en sus viajes.  
- Tengo que salir ya, y hoy no importa, pero la próxima vez espero que me lo haga saber con algo de antelación.- dijo cerrando el maletín y poniendo un código en el mismo para cerrarlo.

Yuffie y Reno iban andando de forma calmada por la ciudad. Debido a que el cielo estaba nublado y anunciaba tormenta no había mucha gente por la calle y Reno por su parte había cogido un paraguas por si acaso.  
Quería decir algo a la chica pero no se atrevía, no quería molestarla, parecía algo pensativa y a su vez indignada por tener que ser acompañada por Reno.  
Ella estaba harta de guardar silencio por un lado, y por otro tenía que saber algo sobre lo que el pelirrojo le había contado.  
- ¿Él lo sabe?- al principio Reno no supo que responder, no estaba muy seguro de a que se refería.  
- ¿Si sabe que?- dijo por fin.  
- Que si sabe que lo de la boda, que nos dispararan, no fue algo, casual.  
- ¿Rufus? Creo que no, aunque lo sospecha. Pero él nunca pone objeciones en lo que respecta a su seguridad.  
- ¿Es tu jefe y le ocultas algo así?- dijo la chica.  
- A veces es necesario, su padre era una persona persistente. Aunque atentaran contra su vida seguía adelante, el tiempo era importante para él. Pero Rufus desde lo ocurrido con Arma se volvió algo mas precavido.- Yuffie cogio aire se dispuso a decir algo pero en ese momento Reno abrió el paraguas poniéndolo sobre ella sin dejar de andar. Segundos después comenzó a llover.  
Ella observó al pelirrojo entonces. Parecía sentirse cómodo y tranquilo allí con ella.  
- No puedo dejar que te resfríes.- dijo él riendo al percatarse de que Yuffie le miraba.  
Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y segundos depuse agachó la cabeza.  
- No creo que me mate un resfriado precisamente.- indicó la chica.  
- Yo no voy a dejar que te pase nada. Y creo que Rufus tampoco.  
- Y yo no te lo niego, pero, no lo sé esto es difícil. Yo no quería casarme con Rufus.- entonces la chica sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco.- he perdido a mi padre hace tan solo unos días. No fue el mejor de los padres pero le quería, y, me duele, pero a la vez le odio porque me ha obligado a casarme con quien me hizo considerar mi enemigo.- dijo casi a punto de llorar.  
- No es tan malo créeme.- dijo Reno tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. - Rufus es una persona complicada, pero te acostumbras a él y hasta llegas a apreciarlo.-concluyo en tono de broma.  
Sin embargo aquello no logro hacer sonreír a la chica siquiera un segundo.  
- Pero no logro comprender los motivos por los que mi padre hizo esto, por mas que lo intento.- prosiguió ella mientras su voz se quebraba.- Y yo no le quiero, nunca voy a quererle.- Entones miró a Reno el cual le observaba algo apenado.  
- Tiene que ser difícil, supongo.  
- No voy a saber nunca lo que es compartir mi vida con alguien a quien yo quiera y que me quiera a mí.  
- No digas eso, no pienses así, no debes hacerlo. Es peor, solo trata de adaptarte a la situación.  
- ¿Y porque no? ¿No es la verdad?- El pelirrojo se veía sin argumentos para rebatir sus palabras.   
Con Rufus se comportaba de forma realmente fría y con él estaba soltando todo aquello que sentía ¿Por qué?, no estaba muy seguro, pero tenía que intentar animarla aunque aquel no era su trabajo, pero se sentía con la necesidad de hacerlo.  
Él, no como parte de su trabajo, sino porque la hacia falta.  
En ese momento la chica tropezó hacia delante. De forma rápida el pelirrojo soltó el paraguas y la cogio de un brazo tirando de ella con más fuerza de la que debía, sin hacerla daño pero quedando Yuffie entre sus brazos.  
La chica se aferró a su camisa entonces y agacho la cabeza a la vez que la reposaba en el pecho de él y cerraba los ojos.  
Reno simplemente no la soltó, el paraguas estaba en el suelo, se estaban mojando pero no le importaba mojarse si a ella le daba igual.  
Permanecieron así unos minutos hasta que finalmente ella se sintió mejor. Levantó la vista e intercambio una mirada con Reno, estaba cerca, muy cerca de ella, mirándola fijamente. Yuffie se acerco un poco más a él.  
Él la miró, unos segundos durante los cuales sintió estar a punto de cometer un error.  
- Yo, yo creo que, deberíamos volver.- dijo alejándose de la chica y recogiendo el paraguas.  
Ella le miró desconcertada sin saber muy bien que se le habría pasado por la cabeza hacer de no haber dicho él aquello.  
Durante todo el camino de vuelta no intercambiaron palabra. Apenas llegar a la casa Yuffie miró si Rufus había vuelto, pero al parecer no era así.  
- Lamento, lo de antes, Gracias por... evitarme hacer algo que no debía.- dijo la chica a Reno.  
No había hecho nada realmente aparte de abrazarle, pero lo que había pensado hacer la hacia sentirse algo culpable.  
- No, yo no.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Nada, no importa.  
Entonces guardó un silencio repentino y salió por la puerta, quien necesitaba dar una vuelta entonces era él.

Apenas bajar del helicóptero Rufus se dirigió corriendo hasta la casa, seguido de Irina y Rude, estaba lloviendo a cantaros y la puerta estaba abierta.  
Cuando entró estaba Yuffie sola en la casa, leyendo un libro que Rufus no alcanzo a ver.  
- ¿Qué tal la mañana?- preguntó llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Tanto papeleo en tan pocas horas había podido con él, habían sido ciertos contratos legales para Tseng el cual se quedaría en Midgar yendo Rufus allí solamente en ocasiones excepcionales y recibiendo los informes detallados de las acciones de Shinra. Pero era Tseng quien debería firmar los papeles de todo lo que se llevara a cabo con la aprobación de Rufus y había tenido que leerlo absolutamente todo. Una pila de unas quinientas paginas en tan solo unas horas y escuchar a un tipo explicándole cada una de las cláusulas. Evidentemente estaba cansado.  
- ¿Te importa algo como haya sido mi mañana?- Respondió la chica despóticamente.  
Rufus liberó un suspiro de resignación. Aquella niñata consentida y prepotente era lo primero que iba a tener que soportar cada mañana y lo último cada noche el resto de su vida, solo de pensarlo el dolor de cabeza que llevaba encima se le incrementó. La idea de él era ser amable, pero se lo estaba poniendo muy, muy difícil, aun así no dijo nada al respecto, no quería empeorar las cosas y mucho menos discutir.  
- ¿Dónde está Reno?- dijo entonces.  
La chica levanto la vista y le miró algo sorprendida  
- ¿Reno? Se, fue, a dar una vuelta.  
- Se suponía que tenía que cuidar de ti.- dijo el chico severamente.  
Yuffie había metido la pata, pero rápidamente se le ocurrió como arreglarlo.  
- Por eso lo ha hecho, ha ido a ver si había algo por los alrededores o alguien que no debiera estar.  
- Rufus la miró de reojo, durante unos instantes tuvo la sensación de que estaba protegiéndole, ¿pero porque iba a hacer eso? Y al ver que ella no levantaba la vista del libro supuso que era así, aunque después pediría explicaciones al pelirrojo.  
- Por cierto, te he mandado habilitar el despacho de arriba.- dijo Yuffie.  
La chica se puso en pie y le dio la llave de la habitación cerrada nada mas subir las escaleras.  
- Espero que te parezca bien, si necesitas algo mas házmelo saber.- Rufus asintió y se dispuso a salir.  
Pero entonces se quedó parado en la puerta.  
- Sí. Creo que sí.- dijo pensativo.  
La chica le miró con curiosidad y él se dio la vuelta.  
- Decías que allí había un piano ¿Qué vas a hacer con el?  
- Yuffie le miró sorprendida.- he pedido que lo suban al desván.  
- ¿No hay hueco en algún lugar de la casa accesible en el que dejarlo?  
- Se podría poner aquí y quitar un par de muebles con libros para ponerlos en la entrada.  
- Te agradecería que lo hicieras.  
- Esta desafinado, y es bastante antiguo.  
- Pues llamare a alguien para que lo arregle. Tu solo haz que lo pongan aquí si no te importa.- Dicho aquello se giró y salio de la sala para subir al que iba a ser su despacho dejando a Yuffie algo desconcertada.


	6. Cambio de actitud

**Cambio de actitud**

Reno entró en la casa empapado, apenas hacerlo Rude se le acercó.  
- El jefe quiere hablar contigo.- el pelirrojo le miró sorprendido.  
- ¿Porque? ¿Qué le pasa ahora?  
- Porque no estabas aquí cuando llegamos. ¿Dónde te habías metido?- dijo Rude.  
- Es difícil de decir.  
- Espero que tengas una explicación mejor que esa.  
Entonces vio a Yuffie la cual estaba bajando las escaleras.  
- Rufus quiere hablar contigo, sobre el hecho de que te fueras a ver si había algo por los alrededores, porque te pareció ver algo raro.- dijo la chica arqueando una ceja a la vez que guiñaba un ojo, el sonrió subió las escaleras y levemente llamó a la puerta del despacho.  
Yuffie miró entonces a Rude.  
- Tú no has visto nada.- dijo entrando a la salita mientras él hombre la miraba por encima de las gafas. ¿Estaba encubriendo a Reno? ¿Por qué? en cualquier caso había salvado a su compañero de un mes sin sueldo, eso seguro.

- Vaya por tú por aquí ¿Qué tal el trabajo? Ah, no espera, creo que ESTE es tu trabajo pero no estás en él.- dijo Rufus cínicamente al ver a Reno.  
- Lamento no haber estado antes.  
- Tienes unas órdenes que cumplir, tenías que proteger a Yuffie, ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Y si la pasa algo? Te tengo en consideración, pero estando de servicio no puedo darte prioridades.- Protestó Rufus cerrando los ojos y llevándose la mano a la frente.  
- La acompañé a dar una vuelta, pero al llegar vi algo entraño fuera de la casa y salí a mirar de que se trataba, quise asegurarme bien de que la zona estaba limpia antes de volver.  
-¿Y de que se trataba?- dijo el rubio tratando de comprobar si era cierto.  
Pero Reno era bastante rápido.  
- Fue un sonido, un ruido raro, al final era simplemente un niño que estaba husmeando por aquí, se le callo una pelota al jardín de atrás pero por si acaso decidí mirar alrededor.  
- Está bien, puedes irte, pero espero que no se repita. Dijo Rufus abriendo el cajón y guardando un talonario.  
- Sí, puedes estar tranquilo.- respondió el pelirrojo saliendo por la puerta.

Cuando Rufus subió a la habitación Yuffie ya estaba en el cuarto ordenando el armario, había llevado parte de su ropa allí.  
Ella miró unos segundos al chico mientras se quitaba en abrigo y lo dejaba en la silla casi tirándolo como había hecho el día anterior con la chaqueta.   
Parecía bastante cansado. Y realmente lo estaba, entre unas cosas y otras no había parado.  
- ¿Vas a acostarte ya?- dijo la chica.  
A Rufus le sorprendió el interés de ella, pero la respondió como si nada.  
- Sí, me duele la cabeza y estoy molido, necesito descansar.- dijo tirándose en la cama aun con la ropa puesta. Fue una acción que a Yuffie se le hizo algo rara.  
Durante unos segundos se sintió algo mal consigo misma. Él estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato, irse a Wutai allí con ella no debía de serle fácil y la estaba tratando con educación y respeto, tal vez ella debía de intentar ser más amable aunque la molestara. Se dio la vuelta y liberó un suspiro de resignación ante lo que iba a decir.  
- Si quieres puedo hacer que te preparen algo para el dolor de cabeza.- dijo por fin.- Y opino que antes de dormirte deberías cenar algo.- Rufus la miró de reojo sin pestañear.  
¿Tendría fiebre? ¿Qué estaba planeando? Algo no funcionaba, demasiada amabilidad. Se sentó en la cama y la miró fijamente.  
No parecía haber cinismos ni ironía en sus palabras y la chica parecía estar completamente sana.  
- No tengo hambre, pero agradecería algo que pudiera quitarme el dolor, eso seguro.-Ella asintió y sonrió levemente.  
- Bien, baja a la cocina.- dijo saliendo de cuarto.

- ¿Dónde esta Reno?- preguntó Irina mirando el reloj.  
Estaban en el paraíso de la tortuga esperando a que el pelirrojo apareciera para tomar algo los tres como siempre solían hacer. Pero Reno no aparecía.  
- A saber, hoy estaba algo raro.- dijo Rude.  
- ¿Acaso Reno está alguna vez normal?- dijo Irina cabizbaja.  
- ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez lo que sientes por él?- dijo Rude a la chica.  
- ¡No! ¡No siento nada por Reno! ¡Es un estúpido!  
- Saliste con Tseng, no funcionó y es así porque realmente te gusta Reno.- Respondió él con tranquilidad.  
- Fue porque Tseng no era como yo creía, Le tenía idealizado, Eso es todo.  
- ¿Y porque te afecta que Reno no este aquí contigo?- dijo el hombre.  
- No lo sé, ¡pero no es por eso!  
- Si tú lo dices…- respondió Rude.  
- No le quiero.- dijo ella tras unos segundos de silencio.  
- Vale.  
- No puedo aguantarle.  
- Comprensible.- respondió él  
- Se comporta como un niño.  
- Cierto.- dijo Rude dando un sorbo de la jarra de cerveza que le habían puesto delante.  
- Y me cuenta los cotilleos, aunque no porque quiera saberlos.  
- Claro que no.  
- Y a veces me hace reír…  
- Aja.  
- Tiene esa sonrisa y esos ojos tan bonitos.  
- Ahí yo no pienso opinar.- dijo Rude retrocediendo levemente.  
- Y sabe como animarme, aunque a veces se meta conmigo.  
- Siempre se le dio bien eso.- contestó su compañero.  
La chica entonces comenzó a percatarse de sus propias palabras.  
- ¡Pero no me gusta! ¡¿Está claro?!- dijo dando un golpe en la mesa y levantándose.  
- Por supuesto.- dijo Rude con toda tranquilidad.

- ¿Que tal?- dijo Yuffie observando a Rufus el cual parecía estar mejor.  
Finalmente visto el ajetreo que había en la cocina por parte del servicio de la casa de la chica, el cuan estaba formado por dos personas que hacían el mismo ruido que cuatro, habían decidido irse a la sala.  
- Sí, o al menos lo parece.- dijo mirando con curiosidad el vaso en el cual había tomado la infusión.- ¿Qué se supone que es?  
- Es una receta familiar y es secreta así que no pienso decírtela. - Contestó la chica.  
- Todo lo secreto me hace sentir curiosidad. No pararé hasta enterarme.- respondió él riendo.  
Entonces se percató del piano. Finalmente ella había hecho que lo bajaran allí.  
Era un piano bastante antiguo, parecía ser de antes de la caída de Wutai.  
Se levantó como hipnotizado y acercándose al mismo levanto la tapa y pasó las manos por las teclas un segundo.  
Yuffie le observaba con curiosidad, preguntándose a que se debía aquello.  
- Tu madre tenía buen gusto.- dijo por fin.  
Entonces hizo una breve pausa y entorno los ojos.  
- Mi madre también sabía tocar el piano incluso me enseñó un poco. Pero no podía pasar mucho tiempo con ella. Tenía uno igual que este y me encantaba e insistió en que lo usara yo para aprender, así que lo trasladaron a mi cuarto.- Entonces se estremeció levemente y aparto las manos del piano.- Pero al morir ella mi padre hizo que se lo llevaran y solo cuando me marché por mi cuenta, a mi propia casa quiero decir, pude hacerme con uno, para seguir aprendiendo.- Yuffie le escuchaba atentamente, sin estar muy segura de que responder o decir.  
Era la primera vez que oía a Rufus hablar de su pasado y conocía algo más allá de lo que era su vida en Shinra.  
- Casi nadie sabe eso.- indicó pensativo.  
Había caído en la cuenta de que estaba diciendo más de lo que la chica debía saber.  
Entonces se dirigió hacia la puerta.  
- Estoy cansado. Será mejor que vaya a dormir, hasta mañana.- dijo fríamente y cerrando la puerta al salir.  
Yuffie miró hacia el lugar por el cual el chico se había ido y después al piano, se percató de como algo tan simple como aquello le había hecho decir tanto para tratarse de él, Rufus era una persona reservada en lo que respectaba a su vida o forma de pensar.

Reno permanecía tumbado bocarriba dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Pensando en lo que había ocurrido aquella misma mañana. En ese momento escuchó la puerta.  
- ¿Quién es?- dijo pesadamente.  
- Soy yo, Irina.- dijo la chica.  
Reno se levantó, abrió el cerrojo y la puerta.  
- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo?- la chica no solía llamarle de no ser por motivos de trabajo, y muchos menos ir a buscarle.  
- No, pero, Rude y yo estuvimos esperándote para tomar unas copas, como todos los días, y no apareciste.  
- No me encontraba muy bien, lo siento.- dijo el chico algo decaído.  
- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?- dijo amablemente Irina.  
- No, yo…, mejor ya mañana hablamos, si no te importa.  
- No, supongo que no.- contesto ella decaída. - Buenas noches.- El chico se dio cuenta de su estado de animo pero pensó que no tenía que ver con él aun así la observo sorprendido y preocupado.  
Ella por su parte se alejó de la puerta cabizbaja y se dirigió a su habitación.

Cuando Yuffie entró al cuarto Rufus ya llevaba un buen rato durmiendo.  
Se cambió de ropa y se metió en la cama pero por el contrario que el día anterior se puso frente a él y le observó. Parecía no haber roto un plato en su vida.  
Aun le daba vueltas a lo que le había dicho abajo y su cambio de actitud a continuación.  
A decir verdad no sabía nada de él, de su pasado, de su vida. Aquello la hacia sentir curiosidad. Quería saber algo más de que el resto de la gente sabía. Sin embargo no tenía mucho sentido el hacerlo. ¿Para que? ¿Qué le importaba?  
Era simple curiosidad, solo eso. A pesar de todo siguió mirándole hasta quedarse dormida.

- Reno hora de levantarse.- dijo Rude desde fuera del cuarto dando unos golpes al ver que su amigo no se había despertado aun.  
Segundos después pudo escucharse como el hombre se alejaba de la puerta.  
El pelirrojo dio un bote en la cama tratando de reconocer donde se encontraba. Aun le costaba hacerlo.  
Se estiró a la vez que bostezaba y se dejo caer de nuevo sobre la almohada.  
No le apetecía levantarse, desde que estaban en Wutai no dormía bien y tenía que levantarse mas temprano, nunca pasaba nada, aquel lugar era muy aburrido.  
Se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos al darle la luz de lleno en la cara.  
Al menos parecía que iba a dejar de llover, eso ya era algo positivo, tal vez a Rufus o a Yuffie les apeteciera hacer algo mas allá que estar encerrados.  
Y acompañarlos sería la excusa perfecta para salir.

Yuffie se despertó aproximadamente a las ocho de la mañana, aun permanecía frente al chico, no se había movido ni un ápice, ninguno de los dos se había movido siquiera un poco.  
Se levantó sin hacer ruido y entro en la ducha.   
Al salir se cambió de ropa. Bajaría a desayunar algo y después debía de comenzar a ocuparse de los asuntos de Wutai.  
No tenía idea de por donde iba a empezar con aquello.  
Apenas salir del cuarto y bajar las escaleras se encontró con Reno.  
- Buenos días.- dijo el pelirrojo al verla.  
- Hola, ¿Qué tal va la mañana?  
- Tranquila y bastante calmado todo, te lo puedes imaginar.  
- Entonces quieres decir aburrida.- dijo ella riendo.  
- Cierto, pero da mala impresión decir que mi trabajo aburre.- respondió él bromeando. La chica le miró unos segundos, quería hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero no sabia por donde empezar y aquel sitio no era el más apropiado.Cuando Rufus despertó Yuffie ya no estaba en la cama. Si es que había dormido en la cama, aunque el lado de la chica estaba deshecho.  
Se puso en pie pesadamente y se dispuso a bajar al despacho a hacer unas cuantas cosas pero pretendía tomar algo antes. Ya se ducharía antes de acostarse.  
Apenas salir escuchó a Reno y Yuffie hablando, de forma bastante cordial de hecho. Tal vez demasiado para su gusto.  
Yuffie al oír la puerta guardo un silencio casi repentino.  
- Voy a desayunar.- dijo cambiando se actitud y entrando en la cocina.  
Reno volvió la vista a la escalera e intercambio una mirada con Rufus el cual sin decir nada entró en la cocina tras Yuffie.  
Aquello al rubio no le hacia demasiada gracia, ni los cambios de actitud de la chica, ni que pareciera esquivarle y menos aun esa confianza con Reno.  
- Buenos días.- dijo el chico fríamente apenas entrar en la cocina.  
- Buenos días.- respondió Yuffie.  
Miró unos instantes Rufus, no entendía aquel cambio de actitud hacia ella desde aquellas palabras de él la noche anterior.  
- ¿Qué tal has dormido?- dijo Rufus tratando de saber si había dormido con él en la habitación.  
­- Pues bastante bien, aunque haré que hoy pongan menos mantas, empieza a acercarse la primavera y hace menos frío durante las noches.- Entonces le miró fijamente y sonrió de forma un tanto burlona.- Supongo que tu habrás dormido bien, cuando subí ni te enteraste y esta mañana cuando me desperté creo que tampoco. Aunque he de reconocer que estas muy mono cuando duermes.- Dijo riendo.  
El se puso tensó de repente y la observó sorprendido. ¿Había dicho que estaba "mono" cuando estaba dormido? ¿Le había estado observando o algo así mientras dormía?  
- ¿Pero que..?, No, yo, no… debería, yo, creo que, creo que subiré arriba, ya.- A Rufus se le cruzaban y enredaban las palabras.  
Cogio el café casi derramándolo y estuvo a punto de tropezar al salir de la cocina mientras miraba a Yuffie desconcertado. La chica observó sorprendida su reacción, Rufus Shinra nervioso y sin palabras. No esperaba aquello, de hecho lo había hecho por suavizar la situación, pero más de uno o una habría pagado por verlo así. Aunque era extraño. Era atractivo, no debían de faltarle mujeres que se le insinuaran ¿Por qué se había puesto así por un simple e inocente elogio?  
- Yo no entiendo nada.- dijo Rufus en voz baja saliendo de la cocina.  
El día de la boda ella le había tratado de forma cortante y brusca de hecho el día anterior por la mañana y por la tarde otro rato hasta que él subió a la habitación.  
Definitivamente no entendía nada.


	7. Desavenencias

**Desavenencias**

Yuffie llevaba ya unas seis horas en el despacho que había sido de su padre revisando papeles.  
La mayoría eran temas de los que tal vez no debía ocuparse en años, pero sin embargo otros eran bastante complicados, temas de pagos y demás.  
En ése momento llamaron a la puerta.  
- Adelante.- dijo la chica.  
Se sorprendió bastante al ver que era Rufus.  
- Vaya, me esperaba a cualquiera menos a ti visto como huiste esta mañana.- dijo la chica. Él entornó los ojos ofendido.  
- No huí. Tenía prisa eso es todo.  
- Sólo te entró prisa cuando te dije que estabas mono mientras dor…  
- Venia a ver como estabas.- dijo él cortándola a la vez que se acercaba al escritorio apoyándose en él.  
- ¿A ver como estoy?  
- Llevas horas aquí encerrada, no has comido, no has tomado nada y eso no es sano créeme. Me he pasado la vida de viajes de trabajo y encerrado en una oficina.  
- Lo sé, sé que no es sano, pero no se si voy a poder con todo esto.- Rufus cogio entonces un papel de los que había sobre el escritorio y lo leyó.  
- ¿No has pensado utilizar los nuevos medios energéticos que se están investigando?  
- ¿Qué?  
- Hacer que se usen en Wutai.  
- No pienso probar algo con mi ciudad que pueda no funcionar.  
- Estoy investigando un proyecto de energía alternativa, Eólica, creo, tal vez podría probarse aquí si funciona y da buenos resultados, es inocua, sólo hacen falta terrenos amplios que hay por toda la isla la cual está semidesierta y sé de buena tinta que aquí aire no falta.  
- Sigue soñando.  
- Eso ayudaría a la gente de Wutai económicamente. Ahorraría tiempo y el tiempo es dinero, yo me encargaría de los gastos, el resto lo decidirías tú y si no te interesa podrás quitarlo.  
- ¿Y porque ibas a hacerte cargo económicamente de ello?  
- Porqué si aquí funcionara bien en otros sitios también lo querrían. En otros pueblos, ciudades.  
- Y si no funcionara bien ¿No daría una mala impresión de Shinra?  
- Y si funcionara bien ¿no ayudaría a que la gente estuviera mejor y a dar una buena impresión de Shinra?  
- Tengo que pensarlo.- dijo ella.  
- Yo nunca voy a ciegas. Cuando hago algo es porque creo que va a funcionar. Ya no soy el presidente de nada.… Soy empresario, y mi empresa se dedica a distribuir energía. El prototipo no es perfecto evidentemente, nada lo es. Pero si Wutai empezara con ello tú ganarías y yo también. Yo podría mejorar ese medio energético y mejoraría mis ganancias con la publicidad en caso de ir bien, cosa que es seguro. Y tú mejorarías la vida de la gente de aquí y harías que se hablara de Wutai como una ciudad emprendedora. Para instalar lo necesario por ejemplo ya habría que mejorar el transporte hacia aquí, eso también ayudaría turísticamente aparte de mejorar el comercio.- La chica le miró de reojo unos segundos.  
- Que haya comenzado a tratarte con más consideración no significa que confíe en ti, y lo sabes perfectamente, Rufus.- dijo ella poniéndose en pie.  
- Lo sé, pero piénsatelo por lo menos.- La chica arrebató al rubio la hoja que tenía en la mano.  
Se refería a los gastos de la ciudad en proporción a los beneficios económicos y turísticos de la misma. Ciertamente las cuentas descuadraban.  
- Te prometo que lo haré, pero no te aseguro nada.  
- De acuerdo, ¿Y ahora vamos a comer algo? Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy.  
- ¿Vamos?- dijo ella sin estar segura de a que se refería.  
- Yo tampoco he comido nada.  
- ¿No dices que no es sano?- dijo ella guardando los papeles.  
- Una cosa es lo que digo y otra lo que hago.- respondió él riendo.  
Ella sin embargo le miraba pensativa, como si aquello le fuera indiferente o evidente.

Eran las siete de la tarde aproximadamente cuando Reno escucho la puerta de su habitación, abrió y se encontró de frente con Yuffie.  
- ¿Pasa algo?- dijo con curiosidad.  
- Veras… yo quería, quería salir a dar una vuelta y pensé que podías acompañarme.  
- No lo sé, debería preguntar a Rufus.  
- El me dirá que vaya con Irina y ella no me da conversación.- dijo la chica.  
- Está bien, pero volveremos pronto me tiene en el punto de mira desde lo de la otra vez.- La chica sonrió levemente y asintió.

Rufus salió de su despacho y se dirigió al de Yuffie. Había estado buscándola para preguntarle unas cuantas cosas sobre si se había decidido o había meditado su propuesta.  
Llamó a la puerta un par de veces y no contestó nadie.  
- No está.- dijo una de las criadas. La de más edad de las dos que solían estar por allí.- Ha salido a dar una vuelta.  
- ¿Sola?- preguntó el chico.  
- Oh no, llamó a uno de sus empleados para que la acompañara.  
- ¿A quien?- Preguntó Rufus con curiosidad.  
La mujer levantó la vista e hizo memoria unos instantes.  
- Con el chico pelirrojo, ese que es tan mono.- dijo por fin.  
Rufus se sintió indignado, estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Reno, su actitud hacia él era demasiado cordial, y para colmo se escabullía con él sin avisar.  
- Muchas gracias.- dijo él fríamente tratando de no montar una escena ante la criada.  
- Si necesita algo estaré en la cocina.- respondió ella.  
Apenas irse el chico entró a la salita dando un portazo. No pensaba culpar a Reno aquella vez. Había sido ella, Yuffie, quien había ido a buscarle.

A pesar de que la temperatura era agradable, el mar estaba embravecido y las olas se golpeaban contra las rocas una y otra vez, como si trataran de alcanzar a las gaviotas que permanecían en la parte superior.  
- ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Yuffie al percatarse de cómo observaba Reno la playa.  
Permanecía de pie, casi sin inmutarse.  
Finalmente ella había decidido ir allí, hacia mucho que no pisaba aquella playa, pero debido a lo que se habían alejado de la ciudad tardarían en volver más de lo que Reno había pensado y le preocupaba. Sin embargo a ella se la veía feliz, animada en aquel lugar, y le gustaba verla así, con Rufus ya hablaría después.  
- Venia aquí de pequeña por esta época. Durante un tiempo sentía envidia de este lugar. Libre, fuerte e incapaz de rendirse.- Prosiguió la chica.  
- Bueno tú ahora eres como él ¿no?- dijo el pelirrojo. - Y es una playa preciosa.- dijo sonriendo levemente y mirándola a ella. No se refería al paisaje y la chica sabía captar las indirectas.  
Se acercó a unas rocas cercanas y se apoyo en las mismas pensativa.  
- Creo que me gustas. Y creo que me importas.- dijo por fin al chico.  
Él cogio aire para después liberar un suspiro de resignación. Reno lo sabía y ella también le gustaba algo, pero no podía, ni debía decirlo, por primera vez en su vida tenía que ser coherente.  
- ¿Esperas que diga algo?- preguntó.  
- Sí.- respondió ella mirando al suelo.  
- No es justo que me hagas elegir entre tú y mi fidelidad a Rufus, entre tú y mi trabajo, ni que esperes una respuesta de mí cuando sólo crees sentir algo. Deberías aclarar tus ideas y después, pedirme una respuesta si entonces la quieres.- dijo él apenado. Estaba seguro de que si la chica aclaraba sus ideas se percataría de que lo que sentía por él no era lo que ella creía.  
De hecho aunque en ese mismo instante no era así él acabaría llegando a la misma conclusión, tenía que hacerlo y rezaba esperando que ella en aquel mismo momento no le dijera que estaba segura de lo que sentía, porque tenía miedo de su propia decisión, porque sabía lo que elegiría. Si a ella realmente él le importaba, Reno no iba a huir de aquello.  
- Tienes razón, debería aclarar mis ideas antes.- dijo por fin ella.  
El pelirrojo se sintió apenado, pero aliviado a la vez.  
Por un lado habría querido oír que le importaba. Pero aquello era lo mejor para todos. Para él, para Rufus y para Yuffie.  
Ella se separó de la piedra y se sintió algo mareada. Había descansado poco.  
- ¿Estás bien?- dijo Reno al verla algo pálida.  
- Estoy bien, supongo. Deberíamos volver.- dijo la chica.  
El pelirrojo asintió y ambos fueron alejándose de la playa.

Cuando llegaron sólo podía escucharse en toda la casa algo de música clásica.  
¿La había puesto Rufus? ¿Quién si no? Yuffie miró intrigada a Reno el cual se encogió de hombros.  
Apenas entrar en la salita el rubio sonrió levemente pero sin dejar de leer algo sentado en el sofá.  
- Hola.- dijo Yuffie algo preocupada, él parecía estar algo molesto, ella no sabía el porqué exactamente, pero creía imaginarlo.  
- Buenas tardes. ¿O debería de decir noches?- En ese momento dejó el libro que tenía en las manos, apagó la música y se puso en pie.  
- Fuimos a dar una vuelta y nos entretuvimos más de lo debido.- contestó Yuffie.  
Rufus miró a Reno el cual permanecía en silencio sin decir nada.  
- Reno, sal fuera.- el chico miró a Yuffie y después asintió.  
Apenas salir Rufus se acercó a ella.  
- A partir de ahora cuando salgas quienes te acompañará serán Irina o Rude.  
- ¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida.  
- Lo que has oído.  
- ¡Pero yo me llevo bien con Reno! ¡Me aburro con Irina y con Rude mejor ni me lo imagino!  
- ¡No me importa! ¡No me avisasteis de que os ibais durante horas! ¡Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Reno!  
-¡Basta! ¡¿Por qué demonios no puede venir él y tiene que ser quien tú quieras?! ¡¿Y que insinúas con eso?!  
- ¡Porque ellos trabajan para mí, no para ti! ¡Y no soy idiota!- dijo dándose la vuelta y mirando por la ventana.  
Ella se traía algo con Reno y si él estaba conteniéndose de ir a Midgar a buscarse a cualquiera ella no iba a tener nada con nadie que no fuera el mismo. Y menos aun con uno de sus empleados, antes muerto a eso y a dejar que una niñata pisoteara su dignidad.  
Yuffie sentía que se mareaba, que no se encontraba bien, se veía incapaz de hablar.  
Al ver que no respondía, Rufus se giró a tiempo de ver como ella retrocedía un paso hacia atrás llevándose una mano a la cabeza, agarrándose con otra a la silla y cerrando los ojos.  
Él sintió que el corazón se le paraba y como si le hubieran dejado clavado en el sitio. Aquella escena, aquella misma escena la había vivido antes, sólo que hacia mucho tiempo…  
Segundos después para Yuffie todo se volvió oscuro.  
Al ver que ella estaba a punto de desplomarse Rufus apartó la silla y la cogio por la cintura.  
- ¡Eh! ¡Respóndeme! ¡Despierta!.- dijo poniéndose nervioso.  
La cogio en brazos y la tumbó en el sofá.  
En ese momento Rude entro a la sala seguido de Reno al oír el golpe que había dado Rufus con la silla al apartarla.  
- ¡Llama a un medico! ¡Vamos! - dijo al hombre.  
Rude salió corriendo de la habitación mientras el pelirrojo se acercaba a la chica preocupado.  
- ¡¿Qué se supone que ha pasado?! ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué le has dicho?- dijo el chico.  
En ese momento calló en la cuenta del mareo de Yuffie en la playa.  
Aun así Rufus abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó paralizado ante las palabras del pelirrojo.  
- ¿Jefe?- dijo el chico al ver al rubio en aquella especie de estado de Shock.  
- No fue culpa mía.- dijo llevándose la mano derecha a la cabeza.  
Parecía bastante afectado.  
- No fue culpa mía, yo no la maté, yo no hice nada. Sólo se sintió mal. Ella ya estaba mal.  
- ¿¡Qué!?- preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido.  
- Yo no he hecho nada.- Prosiguió Rufus como si fuera incapaz de oírle.  
Reno se percató entonces de que no estaba hablándole a él y que no estaba refiriéndose a Yuffie. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?  
- ¿A quien? ¿Qué ocurre?- en ese momento entro Rude seguido de un hombre de edad avanzada que parecía ser el medico.  
- Deben salir fuera, tengo que atenderla.- dijo el hombre.  
Reno no estaba muy seguro de a quien de los dos debía atender, si a Yuffie o a su jefe.  
El pelirrojo se acercó despacio a Rufus.  
- Vamos fuera.- El rubio sintió como si la voz de Reno le sacara de la pesadilla.  
- Se puso en pie aun algo alterado y junto con él y Rude salio de la habitación.


	8. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

El medico no tardó mucho en salir de la sala donde había atendido a la chica. Aun así a Rufus la espera se le hizo eterna.  
- ¿Qué tiene?- preguntó Rufus rápidamente.  
El medico se sintió algo abrumado ante la repentina pregunta.  
- Ha sido sólo un desvanecimiento, está cansada, demasiado estrés probablemente. Pero ya está despierta ¿Ha sido su vida demasiado ajetreada últimamente?- El chico liberó un suspiró de alivio al oír aquello.  
- Sí, lo ha sido para todos.- dijo más calmado.  
- Deberían tomarse unas vacaciones.  
- Dudo que eso relaje a ninguno, pero gracias por la sugerencia.  
- Para cualquier cosa llámenme.- dicho aquello el hombre salió por la puerta y Rufus se propuso entrar a la sala.  
Puso la mano en el pomo y entonces se quedo paralizado. No podía hacerlo, no podía pasar a verla ¿Por qué? ¿Quizá por el recuerdo que revivió al verla desplomarse o ver que no despertaba?  
Se alejó de la puerta algo asustado al recordar la escena y sin decir nada subió a su despacho ante la mirada atónita de sus tres empleados ¿No le importaba como estuviera? ¿No quería verla? ¿Qué pasaba? Había parecido preocupado segundos antes.  
Reno entró entonces el solo a la salita.  
Ella estaba despierta y sentada en el sillón, bastante decaída pero no parecía nada grave.  
El pelirrojo se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.  
- Nos has preocupado. A los cuatro.- dijo sonriendo levemente.  
- Lo… lo siento mucho. Nunca me había pasado algo así.- respondió la chica.  
Entonces se quedo pensativa unos instantes.  
- ¿Dónde está Rufus?- Reno la miró.  
- Ha subido a su despacho. Pero se alarmó bastante cuando…  
- Si se preocupara estaría aquí ahora.- dijo ella cortándole.  
- Cuando te desmayaste entró en una especie de estado de Shock, está mal, afectado, no sé que le pasa.- dijo Reno preocupado. Apreciaba a Rufus a pesar de todo.- Tienes que hablar con él.  
- ¿Qué le pasó exactamente?- dijo la chica.  
- Le pregunté que te había hecho, saber si te había dicho algo que pudiera haberte causado impresión y te dejara inconsciente y comenzó a decir incoherencias, se puso muy nervioso llego a decir, "Yo no la maté" y… ¿Él no te puso la mano encima? ¿No? Porque si es así voy a decirle cuatro cosas… - Dijo el pelirrojo.  
- No… ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Se supone que le conoces! ¿Cómo puedes insinuar eso?- dijo ella casi indignada.  
La pregunta de Reno le había molestado aunque no estaba muy segura del porque. Tal vez porque simplemente ella y Rufus estaban discutiendo y no era justo que pensara aquello de él.  
Sin embargo para el pelirrojo fue como si le quitaran un peso de encima, pero ¿A quien creía haber matado?  
- Nunca le había visto así.- dijo el chico.- Tienes que hablar con él, que vea que estas bien. Quizá a ti te cuente que le pasó.  
- ¿No te lo cuenta a ti y va a contármelo a mi?- preguntó Yuffie ingenuamente.  
- Tú no eres una empleada. Eres… eres su mujer.- dijo con la voz algo apagada.  
- No, no lo sé ya veré, ahora sólo quiero dormir.  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta el cuarto?- Yuffie recordó entonces lo que Rufus había parecido insinuarle durante la discusión. Sólo faltaba que Reno entrara con ella al cuarto. A decir verdad Rufus no iba desencaminado del todo, pero realmente no tenía nada con el pelirrojo y no quería que lo pensara.  
- No, yo subiré sola, pero gracias.- dijo amablemente.

Eran las tres de la mañana y la chica permanecía tumbada bocarriba mirando al techo. Empezaba a preocuparse por Rufus. Aun no había ido a dormir y aquello la hacia sentir culpable.  
Se levantó de la cama y salió hasta llegar al despacho. Llamó a la puerta y no escuchó nada, volvió a dar unos golpes insistentemente y trato de girar el pomo pero la puerta. Estaba cerrada por dentro.  
Bajó las escaleras algo nerviosa y abrió un cajón en el mueble de la entrada, cogió una llave y abrió la puerta del despacho de forma repentina.  
Se sintió aliviada al ver que Rufus sólo estaba durmiendo sobre el escritorio.  
Se acercó a él y le miró, le daba algo de pena despertarle. Pero no le quedaba mas remedio.  
- Rufus…- Susurró agachándose a su lado y poniendo una mano en su hombro. El no contestó, sólo se movió levemente.  
- Ey… despierta.- dijo la chica. Él siquiera protesto ante el hecho de que Yuffie le zarandeara.  
- Tú un problema de insomnio no tienes, desde luego.- dijo entornando los ojos y poniendo los brazos en jarras.  
No podía dejarle allí, hacía frío en el aquel cuarto, pero no quería insistir más en despertarle, liberó un suspiro de resignación.  
Salió del despacho y entró en el cuarto de al lado allí cogio una manta, volvió al lugar, la desplegó y la puso sobre los hombros del chico.  
Entonces se percató de una foto sobre el escritorio que Rufus parecía haber estado mirando.  
En ella había mujer joven, bastante atractiva, de pelo muy largo, algo ondulado y claro, con unos enormes y profundos ojos azules, vestida con una ropa sencilla. Y junto a ella un pequeño de pelo corto, también rubio y de ojos claros.  
Miró la foto y luego a Rufus con curiosidad.  
¿Quién era aquella mujer? Ambos se parecían y mucho, ¿Su madre tal vez?, si era así, él debía de ser aquel niño. ¿Por qué había estado mirándola?  
En cualquier caso y por suerte se parecía a su madre, o a quien fuera la mujer de aquella fotografía y no a su padre.  
La chica dejó la foto en el escritorio y miró una vez más a Rufus cada vez tenia más preguntas que tal vez nunca serían respondidas.  
- Buenas noches.- susurró Yuffie resignada saliendo fuera y cerrando con cuidado al salir.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo ver a mama?!- decía el niño negando con la cabeza y golpeando con un pie el suelo.  
- Mama esta enferma, cielo.- dijo la chica acariciando su pelo.  
- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está peor?- la chica de pelo oscuro liberó un suspiro y se sentó en una silla cogiendo al niño en brazos.  
- Las personas, se ponen mal, y necesitan descansar para recuperarse.- le dijo sonriendo dulcemente.  
- Eso no responde a mi pregunta y mama siempre está mal.- dijo el pequeño.  
- Veras, no solo se enferma cuando se tiene tos y fiebre, también se puede enfermar de otra forma.  
- ¿De que forma?  
- A veces las personas se sienten solas y se sienten mal, y les duele el alma. El cuerpo de tu mama está mal, pero hoy también le duele el alma y necesitaba descansar más.  
-¿Qué es el alma?- la mujer se echó a reír.  
- El alma es la energía que hay en nuestro interior y nos dice lo que está bien y lo que está mal y que cuando nos dicen cosas feas o malas nos duele y se enferma, es mas difícil curar un alma herida que un cuerpo.- El niño agacho la cabeza apenado.  
- ¿Y papa tiene alma?- preguntó el pequeño.  
- Sí, papa también tiene alma.- dijo ella sorprendida.  
- Pues debe estar estropeada porque hace cosas malas.- dijo tristemente.  
- ¿Cosas malas?  
- Él no me quiere.- dijo casi llorando.  
- Cielo, no, no digas eso, sí que te quiere solo que su alma también le duele porque tu mama está mal.  
- Pero ella no hace cosas malas. Y ella si me quiere.- respondió el pequeño.  
- Hay cosas que solo entenderás cuando seas mayor.- dijo la mujer.  
- ¡Entonces quiero ser mayor ya!- respondió él.  
Ella rió de nuevo dulcemente y le abrazó.  
- No tengas prisa en ser mayor, es muy complicado.- en ese momento la puerta se abrió.  
- Nilya El jefe quiere verte.  
- ¡Tseng!- dijo el niño saltando de los brazos de la niñera para ir a abrazarle a él.  
- ¿Qué tal esta el futuro presidente de Shinra?- dijo el joven de unos quince años riendo y cogiendo al pequeño en brazos.  
- ¡Bien!  
- ¿Vaya y de que hablabais tu y Nilya?  
- Del alma ¿verdad Nilya?- respondió el pequeño. La chica sonrió y se puso en pie.  
- Claro.- respondió. Entonces miró a Tseng -Quédate con él.- le dijo la ella al chico.  
Esté asintió y el niño siguió con la mirada a la niñera hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ella.

Rufus entreabrió los ojos debido a la luz que entraba por la ventana, sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza.  
Se sentó entonces en la silla y miró a su alrededor, estaba vestido, con una manta sobre sus hombros y en el despacho.  
¿Una manta? Se quedó unos instantes sorprendido imaginando quien podía haber abierto el despacho y quien podía habérsela puesto por encima. Yuffie, lo cual no le hizo sentir muy bien él no había ido a verla después de lo ocurrido.  
Tras aquella situación había sido incapaz de entrar y había subido a su despacho para pensar, y mirar unas cuantas fotos, había estado recordando acerca de la escena que había pasado años intentando olvidar y después se quedó dormido.  
Se puso en pie y abrió la puerta, bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina.  
- Gracias por la manta.- dijo con la mano en la cabeza al ver a Yuffie.  
- Ayer me fue imposible despertarte.- respondió ella liberando un suspiro.  
- No recuerdo nada de eso.  
- Claro, estabas dormido mientras yo me preocupaba.- dijo ella de forma hiriente.  
- ¿Preocuparte tú por m…?  
- ¡Señora ya he hecho lo que me dijo!- dijo una chica joven entrando a la cocina.  
El rubio, quien no pudo finalizar la frase hizo un gesto de dolor y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.  
- Por dios ¿Tiene que gritar?- dijo cerrando los ojos.  
- Gracias.- dijo Yuffie asintiendo. La chica sonrió y salió por la puerta.  
- ¿Qué le has dicho que haga?- preguntó Rufus con curiosidad.  
- No es tú problema, es mi casa y tú estas viviendo en ella.- dijo dispuesta a salir por la puerta hacia el patio de atrás. A pesar de todo aun seguía molesta porque él subiera al despacho en lugar de preocuparse por ella.  
Rufus se puso delante de la puerta antes de que ella saliera.  
- Ya sé que debí entrar a verte ayer.  
- No me importa.- dijo empujándole y saliendo fuera dejando al chico clavado en el sitio sin mediar palabra.  
Finalmente se decidió y salio tras ella. Sentía que tenía que darle algún tipo de explicación, entonces se quedo parado casi en la puerta.  
¿Y porque? Él se había sentido obligado a casarse con ella, por su empresa. Aquella niñata, ¿Quién era ella para tener que darle él ninguna explicación? El era Rufus Shinra y en aquel momento y día no estaba precisamente de humor para rebajarse y menos ante ella.  
- Estoy cansado de tú actitud y de que te comportes a ratos como una niña malcriada y otros como si dejaras de serlo, no pienso seguir así ni dejar que me faltes al respeto una vez tras otra.- dijo él a la vez que la cogía del brazo y tiraba de ella sin controlar demasiado bien la fuerza con la que lo hacía.  
La tenía muy cerca, más de lo que esperaba. Ella le observaba sorprendida ante aquel gesto con los ojos abiertos de par en par.  
Podía soltarse del agarre e irse, él, no la había sujetado con fuerza pero en lugar de eso sólo le miraba a los ojos fijamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía que no podía hacerlo? Era como si simplemente la hubiera capturado con la mirada. Parecía preocupado por lo que ella pudiera pensar, y algo enfadado debido a aquella situación.  
- Suéltame, por favor.- dijo Yuffie apenada cambiando su expresión.  
Él lo hizo de forma casi instantánea, dejando que se alejara mientras la miraba, a pesar de que no era lo que quería hacer.  
Le había sacado de sus casillas y eso era bastante difícil, Rufus solía ser calmado y tranquilo no se alteraba así. No se comportaba normalmente cómo lo estaba haciendo aquellos días.


	9. Objetivo

**Objetivo**

- Hoy tampoco viene.- dijo Irina con los codos apoyados en la mesa.  
- ¿Aun sigues con eso?- dijo Rude  
- No sé que es lo que le ocurre. Y me preocupa, eso es todo.  
- Pues díselo.  
- Ni loca.  
- No me gusta meterme donde no me llaman, pero no haces más que martillearme con lo mismo, llevas días así y voy a acabar por contarle a Reno…  
- ¡Si le dices algo te mato! ¡¿Está claro?!- dijo de forma amenazadora cortándole la frase y golpeando la mesa.  
Entonces se levantó y se marcho de vuelta a la casa.   
Ya era tarde, las dos de la mañana y necesitaba dormir.  
- ¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga?- dijo una de las camareras a Rude.  
El hombre la miró por encima de las gafas. Era una chica de pelo largo y rizado, de color castaño y ojos de un color avellana de unos veintisiete años.  
- Nada importante de momento.  
- ¿Sales con ella o algo?, ¿Es tu pareja? Siempre os veo juntos y discutiendo.- El hombre se quitó las gafas y la miró sorprendido.  
- No, ella sólo es una amiga. Compañera de trabajo.- aclaró de forma calmada.  
La chica sonrió ampliamente.  
- Entonces no te importará que me siente un rato contigo ¿Verdad?  
- E… en absoluto.- dijo aun sin estar muy seguro siquiera de porque le estaba hablando, ¿Sentarse con él? ¿Para que? ¿Acaso él le gustaba algo?  
- Bien, entonces espera sólo diez minutos.- dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo.

La mañana había comenzado de forma ajetreada. Rufus no había dejado de recopilar información y números, datos, y planificar futuras reuniones por teléfono, para colmo el ordenador portátil que solía utilizar parecía fallar constantemente, aquello le estaba desquiciando.  
"Error grave, confirme ubicación de archivos"  
El chico dejó caer la cabeza dándose contra el escritorio levemente. En ese momento entró Irina al despacho.  
- Irina te mandé llamar porque… ¿Puedes ver que le pasa a este trasto?- dijo refiriéndose al ordenador.  
- Claro.- dijo ella.  
Era su especialidad, los turcos no eran sólo entrenados para hacer de guardaespaldas.  
- Te dejo a solas con ello, cuanto lo tengas avísame. Estaré en el despacho de Yuffie.- dijo cogiendo una carpeta con papeles.

Yuffie estaba con papeleo en su despacho tratando de catalogarlos de más a menos importantes. Llevaba unas horas con aquello pero era imposible.  
Serían cosa de las once cuando el teléfono de la chica sonó un par de veces antes de que Yuffie lo cogiera.  
- ¿Si?- dijo la chica apenas descolgar.  
- ¿Así que tu eres Yuffie Kisaragi?- dijo una voz de mujer al otro lado.  
- ¿Quién es?- dijo ella.  
- Creo que nos conocimos el día de tu boda ¿Qué tal va tu matrimonio?- respondió la otra riendo.  
- ¿A que te re…?- Entonces calló en la cuenta de quien se trataba.- ¿De donde has sacado este numero?  
- Soy una mujer de recursos.- rió la otra.  
En ese momento Rufus entró al despacho de Yuffie con la carpeta.  
Aun no se había rendido ante el hecho de intentar convencerla para dejar llevar a cabo su proyecto energético en Wutai él nunca se rendía.  
- ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!? ¡¿Qué pretendes?!- Dijo la chica con impotencia.   
Rufus la miró con curiosidad preguntándose con quien hablaba de forma tan alterada por teléfono.  
- Matarte, si mueres tú Shinra pasará a ser mío.- Yuffie palideció de repente.  
Fue entonces cuando él se percató de que se trataba.- Aunque siempre puedes alejarte de él, pedir el divorcio. Puedes quedarte sin Wutai y él sin Shinra pero es mejor a estar muerta.- prosiguió la mujer.  
- ¡No! ¡No pienso hacer eso!- dijo Yuffie rotundamente.  
Rufus se acercó y la arrebató el teléfono haciendo un gesto a Yuffie para que guardara silencio. Por primera vez le hizo caso.  
- No me lo pongas más difícil Shinra va a ser mío. Puedes divorciarte o esperar a que te mate tu eliges.  
- No vas a ponerla un dedo encima, y si la pasa algo puedes darte por muerta.- dijo de forma amenazadora él.  
- No quiero matarte Rufus. No te interpongas en mis planes.- respondió la mujer con toda tranquilidad.  
Dicho aquello colgó el teléfono y Rufus miró a la chica.  
- Voy a hacer que investiguen la procedencia de la llamada, no va a pasarte nada.- dijo al ver la expresión de Yuffie.  
- Pero necesito mi móvil.- respondió ella.  
- Te comprare otro hasta que te lo devuelvan, o, haré que lo hagan rápido, pero hay que intentarlo.- Ella se dejó caer sentada en la silla de su escritorio, querían matarla a ella. Iban a por ella ¿Por qué? Si aquella mujer quería Shinra ¿Porque matarla a ella? Rufus se acercó a Yuffie al verla desalentada.  
- No pienso dejar que te pase nada ¿de acuerdo?- dijo tratando de animarla.  
- Debería comunicar esto a mis amigos.- dijo ella.  
- Haz lo que creas, pero si esa mujer quiere Shinra dudo que con sus métodos logren dar con ella. Aunque si eso ayuda a que te sientas más segura o similar, hazlo.  
- Tal vez decida venir…  
- Estas en tu casa, si viene alguien no voy a interponerme.- dijo él Fríamente recordando las palabras de la chica durante su ultima conversación. Ella se quedo sin saber que decir.  
- Tú también vives aquí.- dijo por fin ella.  
Rufus liberó un suspiro de resignación.  
- Haré que te devuelvan el móvil pronto. Y llama a quien creas o quieras.- A continuación salió del despacho y allí estaba Rude frente a la puerta.  
- Necesito que lleves este móvil a Midgar y traten de averiguar de donde procede la última llamada recibida, dáselo a Tseng y que se encargue de ello, vuelve pronto, vamos a necesitar mas protección a partir de ahora.- Rude cogio el teléfono y lo guardó. No solía hacer preguntas y aquello no era diferente.  
- Sí señor - dijo recolocándose las gafas.

Al subir Rufus al cuarto para ir a dormir vio a Yuffie tumbada bocarriba en la cama, con la mirada perdida. Había pasado un día más que para ella debía haber sido demasiado largo, era sorprendente que aun siguiera despierta. Tal vez precisamente por eso lo estaba.  
Tiró el abrigo sobre la silla y ella sonrió levemente a la vez que se sentaba.  
- Siempre haces el mismo gesto nada más entrar.- Rufus la miró sorprendido.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Siempre que te quitas el abrigo lo tiras sobre alguna silla.- El chico miró de reojo hacia la silla y luego a Yuffie bastante sorprendido.  
- A decir verdad nunca lo había tenido en cuenta.- Ella se encogió de hombros y liberó un suspiro.  
- ¿Llamaste a alguno de tus amigos?- Dijo Rufus tras un rato de silencio.  
- No, Tifa y Cloud tienen bastante con el bar, con Marlene y Denzel. Barret y Cid están buscando nuevos yacimientos. Reeve está ocupado con el WRO y Vincent está ocupándose de Shelke.- Dijo algo decaída al decir lo último.  
- ¿Shelke?- aquel nombre era nuevo para Rufus.  
- Es una niña que Vincent adoptó debido a ciertas circunstancias. Desde entonces nos distanciamos. Hace tan solo dos años nos llevábamos tan bien, y ahora no sé casi de él, que hace o que pasa.  
- Es normal que la gente se distancie cuando tiene que encargarse de ciertas cosas.  
- No, no espero que lo entiendas, pero había un vínculo muy fuerte entre él y yo.  
- Quieres decir que te importaba mas allá de lo que es simple amistad.- sugirió él arqueando una ceja pero sin mirarla.  
- Estuve a punto de perderle, pero para él solo esa niña le dio un motivo para vivir, entonces supe que era mejor verle solo como a un amigo. Porque yo no supe darle ese motivo.- Rufus entornó los ojos unos instantes.  
- Tal vez fue mejor así.- respondió el chico.  
Aquello le frustraba y no le hacia gracia, ¿Y si aun había algo con aquel tipo?  
Entonces le vino a la cabeza la idea de que Yuffie pudiera tener algo con Reno, eso sí que le irritaba y le estaba afectando, lo que no sabía era el porqué.   
Por su orgullo por supuesto ¿que iba a ser si no?  
Entonces la miró tumbada sobre la cama, con aquella camiseta dos tallas más grande de la que la chica tenía. Aquellas piernas, su piel, su pelo, sus ojos.  
Era humano, ya podía ella taparse un poco con la sabana o algo. Se dio la vuelta y se quito la corbata tratando de pensar en otra cosa.  
No iba a sugerirlo, evidentemente, no quería que ella llegara a pensar que físicamente le atraía en aquel momento, cosa que era cierta, pero no admitiría.  
- Creo qué nunca lo sabré.- comentó ella sin percatarse de que se le estaba pasando al rubio por la cabeza.  
Sin embargo sí que calló en la cuenta de que estaba hablándole a él, a Rufus, de sus sentimientos hacia Vincent hacía unos años, algo que siquiera a alguien como Tifa en quien confiaba tanto le había contado.  
¿Por qué? No tenía ni idea. Pero sintió que aquel peso que había cargado desde lo ocurrido hacia dos años, aquel desasosiego que fue olvidando al ver que para Vincent ella no era una prioridad se había esfumado del todo.  
- Es la primera vez que admito abiertamente lo mucho que él me importó.- dijo ella.  
- ¿Nunca le dijiste nada?  
- No. Él seguía enamorado de aquella mujer por culpa de la cual quedo condenado a ser lo que es. Así que solo guardé silencio esperando que la olvidará, pero eso nunca pasó.  
- Lucrecia Crescent, sí, estoy al tanto de la historia de tu "amigo"- dijo de forma levemente despótica. - A veces las personas necesitamos aferrarnos a los recuerdos para seguir adelante. Esa niña le apartó de ellos, los limpió al fijarle un nuevo rumbo que seguir. Si en su momento tú te hubieras declarado tal vez se lo habrías dado tú.- A Yuffie le sorprendió aquella respuesta. Pero no quiso darle mayor importancia.  
- En cualquier caso ya da igual.- Aquella simple frase hizo sentir a Rufus aliviado. Aunque no completamente por supuesto.  
- No quería ser tan brusca ayer.- dijo por fin Yuffie cambiando repentinamente de tema.  
Aquello desorientó un poco al chico que tardó unos instantes en reponerse y poder responder.  
- Tenías motivos.- respondió Rufus mientras se quitaba la camisa y lo demás en voz muy baja agachando la cabeza.  
-¿Qué?- dijo ella algo extrañada.  
- Si lo has oído pues bien y si no, no voy a repetirlo.  
- Sólo te afectó lo ocurrido eso es todo.  
- No, yo no… No importa.- dijo algo dubitativo.  
Finalmente se metió en la cama y apago la luz de una de las mesillas.  
Se tumbó frente a Yuffie la cual hizo lo mismo y la miró en silencio sin decir nada.  
Estaba escuchando aquello, aquello que había sentido, y lo más sorprendente, le importaba. ¿Por qué le importaba? No tenía sentido.  
Ella tampoco dijo nada, solo trataba de entender porque le había confiado aquello. Por qué confiaba en el ese secreto que había guardado tanto tiempo. Lo curioso era que le había hablado y respondido como si realmente la hubiera escuchado o le hubiera interesado algo y aquello la hacía sentir bien, sentir que alguien la entendía, a pesar de que sabía que Rufus no podía entenderla.  
Un momento ¿Por qué no? O ¿Por qué sí? Era una persona tan extraña que no sabía que podía esperar de él.  
- ¿Por qué eres tan complicado?- dijo ella mirándole tumbada frente a él.  
- Porqué mi vida ha sido complicada.- respondió con toda naturalidad.  
- La mía tampoco ha sido fácil.- dijo ella.  
- Estoy seguro de que no. Pero cada persona la lleva a su manera.- La chica entonces se acercó a él y le besó dejándole sorprendido.  
-¿Porqué has... hecho, esto?- dijo él despacio y desconcertado.  
- No lo sé y no quiero saberlo.- dijo ella volviendo a besarle a la vez que tiraba de Rufus haciendo que quedara sobre ella.  
Quería mantener algo más que una conversación y un par de besos con él, que eso pasara en aquel momento porque no iba a haber otro en bastante tiempo, seguramente, en el cual sintiera que Rufus le importaba o podía importarle.  
Y no quería plantearse nada mas, sólo seguir adelante con aquello y aquella noche.  
Olvidar que querían matarla, pensar que él era alguien a quien aun podía apreciar, valorar o querer lo suficiente. Sentir que él estaba a su lado y la comprendía aunque fuera por un tiempo limitado y olvidarse de lo demás.  
Él no sabía que la había hecho cambiar de idea o porque se comportaba de aquella forma tan impulsiva, no le había dado respuestas, pero daba igual, ya las obtendría, no le importaba nada mas aparte de lo que estaba pasando.


	10. Confusion

**Confusión **

Cuando Yuffie entreabrió los ojos era ya relativamente tarde, las doce de la mañana. Y permanecía de espaldas a Rufus el cual seguía durmiendo.  
Se sentó en la cama algo sorprendida y él abrió los ojos algo desconcertado ante el brusco movimiento.  
Recordó instantáneamente lo que había pasado la noche anterior y miró a Yuffie la cual a su vez le observaba, quizá haciéndose la misma pregunta.  
- ¿Qué se supone que significa lo que pasó anoche?- dijo él por fin.  
- No significa nada más que lo que fue.- él entornó los ojos y se recolocó un poco el pelo.  
- ¿Y que fue?  
- Tengo, tenía y tendré que acostarme contigo más tarde o más temprano es solo eso.- dijo la chica fríamente tirando de una de las sabanas para taparse hasta llegar al baño.  
¿Sexo y punto? ¿Sólo eso?  
Eso era lo que Rufus había mantenido en la mayoría de ocasiones con la mayoría de mujeres con las que se había acostado.  
Siendo así, ¿Por qué viniendo de los labios de Yuffie esas palabras le hacían sentir tan mal?  
Se sentó en la cama y miró hacia la puerta del baño algo frustrado, herido en su orgullo. Aquello era lo que tenía que haber dicho él, no ella, él no era sólo alguien con quien pudiera pasar la noche, y no durmiendo precisamente, y del que pudiera olvidarse, Yuffie no podía hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
O sí, Porque era lo que ella acababa de hacer en ese momento.  
- Y dice que yo soy complicado.- dijo ofendido entornando los ojos a la vez que se dejaba caer hacia atrás. Entonces miró hacia la puerta.  
- Aunque ya sabía desde el primer momento lo que iba a significar esto.- susurró pensativo en voz baja.  
Todo lo que iba a recibir sería aquello, no podía esperar ni pedir mucho más, tenía que tener un hijo con ella antes de cinco años, y para la chica aquello solo había sido algo que tenía y tendría que ocurrir.  
Pero era raro, era extraño, todo lo era.  
Era ella la que debía sentirse mal y era él quien debería haber decidido como hacer las cosas.  
- "Yo debería estar regodeándome por haber logrado que esto pasara y en lugar de ello estoy lamentándome por lo que me ha dicho y como lo ha dicho. No me reconozco ni yo. ¿¡Qué me está pasando!?" - pensó desesperado llevándose la mano a la cara y cerrando los ojos.

Cuando Yuffie salió de la ducha Rufus no estaba ya en el cuarto.  
Sentía la necesidad de hablar con él sobre ciertas cosas, pero no relacionadas con lo ocurrido aquella noche. No quería volver a tocar ese tema. Apenas salir se topó de frente con Reno.  
- Buenos días.- dijo sonriendo con las manos en los bolsillos.  
Yuffie no tenía palabras.  
- Bu… buenos días.- dijo tratando de reaccionar. Después de lo ocurrido con Rufus sintió que aquella aparición por parte de Reno no era más inoportuna porque no podía.  
- Han llamado por teléfono, era para informarte de que tienes mañana que llamar por teléfono para confirmar los permisos de este año para la agricultura, estabas durmiendo y pensé que era mejor esperar a que te levantaras.  
- ¿Eres mi secretaria?- dijo ella riendo.  
- No de momento, pero te vería algo mas de lo que te veo. Y serlo seria una buena excusa ¿no crees?- ella cambio su expresión levemente.  
- Reno, será mejor que hablemos en otro momento.- dijo algo apenada.- Tengo que hablar con Rufus de ciertos asuntos.- La chica temía el decir algo o darle alguna explicación, insinuar sin quererlo lo que había sucedido aquella noche con Rufus.  
Aun no queriendo a "su marido" y no teniendo nada con el pelirrojo sentía que estaba siendo infiel a alguno de los dos con aquella situación, a uno de forma física y al otro mentalmente.  
Estaba confusa, ¿Qué la estaba pasando?  
- ¿Qué asuntos?- preguntó el con curiosidad entornando los ojos. Tenía celos, claramente y se los tenía que tragar por ella y por su jefe al que apreciaba bastante.  
Yuffie había sido arrancada de su enfrascamiento de forma repentina.  
- Yo… lo siento, no puedo hablar ahora.- dijo negando con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta del despacho de Rufus dejando a Reno pensativo y algo confuso también.  
Tal vez ella ya había decidido, tal vez por fin había comenzado a pensar con claridad y él tenía que hacer lo mismo desde aquel momento.  
- Bien, Jefa.- dijo liberando un suspiro de resignación.

Yuffie entró al despacho de Rufus, pero no estaba en el mismo.  
Después de la amenaza por teléfono el día anterior se sentía algo insegura, y él le preocupaba, a pesar de que la amenaza iba para ella.  
Se dirigió hacia la ventana que había tras el escritorio y miró a Reno el cual había bajado las escaleras y estaba en el patio que había tras la cocina, pensativo. Recordó entonces lo sucedido aquella misma noche con Rufus. Estaba bastante confundida en ese respecto.  
¿Reno le atraía y había mantenido una relación sexual con Rufus? Ella trataba de auto convencerse de que lo había hecho porque tenía que hacerlo. Pero sin embargo lo que había sentido cuando le besó ni cuando ocurrió lo demás había sido diferente.   
Se sintió protegida a su lado, sintió que no podía pasarla nada el tiempo que estaba cerca de él siempre era así, tal vez con su comportamiento o sus acciones la transmitía algún tipo de seguridad cuando la hablaba, cuando la miraba y más aun después de la amenaza y por supuesto menos sola. Ella no era una persona que se acobardara ni mucho menos, Con Vincent siempre se sintió capaz de hacerlo todo, pero con Rufus era diferente, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo todo, pero sí sentía que no podía pasarla nada malo, era otro tipo de seguridad que nunca había tenido.  
Entonces bruscamente negó con la cabeza. No, aquellos sentimientos fueron una excusa. Ella no sentía nada por él, no podía ni lo haría, Yuffie era persona orgullosa, y sentir algo o aceptar a Rufus Shinra iba contra toda lógica y principio que había adoptado desde hacía años.  
Él no iba a tenerla cuando quisiera, eso nunca pasaría.  
Se giró hacia el escritorio y los pensamientos se fueron alejando poco a poco a la vez que se fijaba en la mesa.  
Recordaba que aquel escritorio lo compro un amigo de la familia para su padre, pero él siempre decía que prefería el suyo y por eso lo subió al desván. Al menos iba a ser útil para Rufus después de todo.  
Entonces miró unos instantes un cheque y una nota que había apartados a un lado y sobre la mesa.  
- No es posible…- susurró al percatarse de a quien iba destinado.  
En ese momento sin que Yuffie se diera cuenta Rufus entró a la habitación y miró a la chica a la vez que sonreía levemente.  
- Es de mala educación husmear en las cosas ajenas.- dijo él apoyado en el marco de la puerta.  
- ¡No estaba husmeando!, vine a verte y vi entonces encima de la mesa… ¿Este cheque es para quien creo que es? ¿Es para el WRO?- dijo sorprendida.  
El chico se echó a reír a la vez que se acercaba al escritorio.  
- Tú no has visto, ni leído, nada.- dijo sonriendo y guardando las cosas en el cajón de debajo y haciéndola un gesto con el dedo índice.  
- ¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepan? ¿Por qué no querías que lo supiéramos?  
- Tengo deudas que saldar. Ya lo dije en su momento. No busco nada más que eso.- Yuffie se sintió decepcionada ante la respuesta.  
- Así que sólo lo haces por limpiar tu conciencia. La gente como tú no cambia.  
- Que el planeta quede destruido y morir con él no es algo que me interese.  
- ¿Haces algo por alguien más aparte de ti alguna vez?- replicó la chica.  
- Indirectamente lo que hago por mi te ayuda a ti, y ayuda al resto de personas así que no me lo planteo.  
- Eres… eres…. eres despreciable. - dijo la chica despóticamente.  
A Rufus le habían dicho aquello una cantidad de veces bastante exagerada, pero por algún motivo le ofendió que ella lo dijera. Aunque no pretendía rebajarse a dar la mas mínima muestra de ello, no iba a dejarla ver que sus palabras podían llegar a causarle algún tipo de sentimiento.  
- Si vamos a eso no lo soy más que tú, has pasado años tratando de devolverle la gloria a Wutai, por lo que es tuyo, comenzaste a luchar sólo por eso.- respondió ofendido.  
- ¡Pero a mi me importan los demás! ¡Me importan mis amigos!  
- Ahora te importan, ¿pero antes?- preguntó él como respuesta.  
La chica se quedo paralizada unos instantes.  
Antes no le importaba nada más que Wutai y ella misma, ni siquiera su padre el cual más de una vez renegó de ella, el cual se rindió ante los Shinra y luego la trataba con severidad y la hablaba de orgullo.  
- Piensa, si no hubieras conocido a tus amigos, si te hubieran intentado matar desde pequeña constantemente sólo por ser hija de quien eres, que te juzgaran y condenaran por ello ¿No llegarías a la conclusión de que no merece la pena preocuparse por los demás? Tengo bastante con preocuparme de mi mismo y ahora también de ti.- prosiguió el chico.  
- Pero a mí siempre me han importado las personas. Y vosotros casi matáis al planeta.- respondió ella.  
- ¿Las personas?, que te importan las personas.- repitió el chico despacio.- ¿A cuanta gente has matado para después ser ir con esa frase por delante?  
- Yo no he matado a nadie.  
- Indirectamente sí. Destruir edificios, matar criaturas que aplastan a personas, disparar a submarinos o aviones o lo que sea. En esos lugares muere gente.- apuntó Rufus  
- ¡Estas tergiversando las cosas!- Gritó la chica enfadada. -¡Yo no soy como tu!  
- Tal vez no seas como yo, pero siquiera asumes lo que realmente hiciste. Aunque yo lo hiciera de forma consciente y tú no.  
- ¡Déjame tranquila! ¡Déjame en paz!- La chica salió de la habitación furiosa y dando un portazo.  
Tenía que alejarse de él, antes de que la crispara los nervios y hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera. Salió de la habitación y cogió su Shuriken.  
Rufus se quedó pensativo unos instantes, tal vez había sido demasiado duro con ella. ¿Bueno y que? se lo había buscado juzgándole a él.  
Liberó un suspiro y se llevo la mano a la cabeza. No podía dejar que se fuera así.  
Abrió la puerta a tiempo de ver como la chica bajaba las escaleras.  
- Ey oye, espera no te vayas…- en ese momento se escucho un portazo desde abajo.-…así.- se dispuso a volver al despacho y se quedo dudando unos instantes.  
- Maldita sea.- dijo bajando las escaleras y saliendo fuera.

Yuffie llevaba casi tres horas sentada en aquel banco. Era un parque que habían cerrado hacia años, algo apartado del resto del pueblo y solía ir allí para pensar.  
No hacía más que darle vueltas a lo que le había dicho Rufus.  
Se sentía mal por las palabras de él. Sus palabras, hirientes y a su entender sin sentido pero que habían logrado hacerla sentir así.  
Él no tenía razón, ella apoyó a Avalanche y ahora apoyaba al WRO como miembro activo, pero lo hizo siempre por el bien de los demás. Por mejorar las cosas. Si era así ¿Por qué le molestaban las palabras de él?  
En ese momento escuchó un ruido. Por suerte solía ir armada.  
Fue cuestión de segundos, cada uno desenfundo su arma a una velocidad pasmosa y ambos se situaron en una posición ofensiva perfecta.  
Fue entonces cuando tanto ella como él se quedaron paralizados.  
- No esta nada mal.- comentó el rubio sonriendo cínicamente sin mover un ápice su pistola.  
Ésta estaba pegada al abdomen de Yuffie, la cual mantenía el Shuriken a pocos centímetros del cuello de Rufus.  
- Me has asustado.- dijo ella por fin apartándose y dejándose caer sentada en el banco de espaldas a el.  
El chico enfundó su arma y liberó un suspiro de alivio.  
- No deberías ir por ahí sola.  
Ella alzó levemente la cabeza para ver al chico.  
- Sé cuidar de mí.- respondió fríamente.  
- Yo no lo pongo en duda, pero a veces no puedes ver al enemigo. Te han amenazado hace tan sólo unas horas.- Se acercó a ella y se sentó al lado a la vez que extendía el brazo en el respaldo del banco tras Yuffie, pero sin rozar a la chica ni mediar palabra.  
A pesar de lo ocurrido la noche anterior no se atrevía a tocarla y menos estando armada.  
Ella miró entonces hacia atrás y miró a Rufus.  
- ¿Has venido sólo?- dijo sorprendida.  
- Salí justo detrás de ti, pero eres rápida.- dijo riendo.- No avisé a nadie.  
- ¿Llevas tres horas buscándome?- entonces recapacitó unos segundos.- Un momento la puerta de este parque está… ¿Cómo has entrado?  
- Pues saltando una reja por la parte de atrás.-Yuffie le observaba un tanto sorprendida.  
- No sé para que has venido.- dijo apenada y serenamente tras un rato de silencio.  
Rufus levantó la cabeza, lamentaba haberse excedido. Pero no iba a decir lo siento.  
- Porqué me preocupas después de lo de ayer y… y yo no pretendía, antes, no era mi…, sólo mostrarte, otro…, no…, no era mi idea, yo sólo pretendía, no lo sé.- Yuffie le miró y no pudo evitar reírse.  
- ¿Es una disculpa?- Rufus como si hubieran pulsado un botón la miró repentinamente de forma acusadora.  
-¡Claro que no!- dijo indignado y esquivando la mirada de la chica.  
Ella volvió la cabeza hacia delante, pero le miró de reojo.  
- Disculpas aceptadas.- susurró riendo.  
El chico por su parte liberó un suspiro de resignación. Y ambos permanecieron en silencio un rato, solo mirando alrededor, hacia un buen día, el clima empezaba a mejorar y aquel sitio era agradable.  
- Hacía mucho que no me sentía así.- Dijo él por fin.  
- ¿Así?  
- En un lugar como este sin necesidad o sin que alguien este vigilando cada paso que doy por miedo a… algo.  
- ¿Siempre han estado protegiéndote?  
- Cuando Avalanche comenzó a atentar empezó con fuerza, casi mataron a mi padre, incluso tuvimos que "utilizar" a Sephiroth y aunque mi vida en ese momento era cuando menos peligraba tuve que tener a alguien escoltándome.  
- Lo tomaré como un sí.- dijo la chica.- ¿Por qué no peligraba tu vida? Avalanche pretendía acabar con todo lo relacionado con Shinra.- dijo con curiosidad.  
Rufus se sintió algo atrapado ante la pregunta, abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo pero le costo que salieran las palabras.  
- El, el objetivo, era mi padre y después los reactores. Yo era, algo secundario.- dijo algo rápido esperando que Yuffie lo creyera así.  
Ella se dio cuenta de que ocultaba algo, como siempre.  
- Deberíamos irnos ¿No crees?- dijo ella levantándose al percatarse de que Rufus comenzaba a sentirse algo incomodo.  
La reacción del chico no se hizo esperar.  
Se puso en pie y se dispuso a salir con Yuffie de allí.


	11. Quiero saber

**Quiero saber.**

- Oye ¿Donde está el jefe?- dijo Irina algo preocupada.  
Rude se encogió de hombros.  
No tengo ni idea, yo acabo de volver, pero probablemente esté con su mujer por ahí.  
- ¡No pueden salir solos! ¡¿No recuerdas lo que dijo Tseng?! ¡Rufus recibió un anónimo amenazándole!- dijo ella.  
- A lo mejor quieren algo de intimidad.  
- Ya, pero de todos modos no es seguro.  
- Si Rufus no ha pedido que le acompañaras tú o Reno será por algo. - En ese momento el pelirrojo, el cual no había dicho nada en todo el rato se dirigió hacia la cocina, pensativo, sin mediar palabra.  
- Me tiene muy preocupada.- dijo Irina fijando la vista en la puerta por la cual había entrado el chico.  
- Sabrá cuidarse él sólo por un rato.- dijo Rude refiriéndose a Rufus.  
- Hablo de Reno, está raro, ¿Estará enfermo o algo?  
- Llevo preguntándome eso desde que le conozco.- dijo Rude quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas.  
- No me refiero a si está de la cabeza, eso ya lo sabemos todos.- dijo la chica entornando los ojos.  
En ese momento sonó el móvil de Rude, el hombre miro unos instantes el número dubitativo.  
- ¿No vas a cogerlo?- dijo Irina al ver que no respondía con la seguridad y velocidad de siempre.  
- Si, es solo que…- el hombre liberó un suspiro de resignación y cogió.  
- Dígame.- dijo lo mas serenamente que pudo.  
- Ayer no apareciste por el bar. ¿Está todo bien? Espero no haberte incomodado el otro día, pero cuando bebo un poco….- dijo una voz de mujer a través del móvil, la rubia le observaba con curiosidad.  
-¡No!, No en absoluto, tenía… tuve trabajo, ayer. No estuve en Wutai.- dijo el hombre llevándose la mano a la cabeza y yendo a su habitación buscando algo más de intimidad para hablar.  
- Tiene que ser cosa de este pueblo, vuelve rara a la gente.- dijo la chica negando con la cabeza.   
Entonces se vio sola en aquel recibidor. Se sentía idiota en aquel lugar.  
Tal vez lo mejor era hablar con Rufus, irse de allí y volver a Midgar, pedir que la trasladaran. Sentía que sobraba y si Reno no la hacia caso no tenia muchos más motivos por los que permanecer en aquel pueblo.  
Aquello sería lo mejor, estaba ocupando espacio para nada, y a nadie le importaba, o por lo menos no a la persona que ella quería, que estuviera allí.  
Se tragó las lágrimas como pudo segundos antes de que Rude saliera de nuevo al recibidor. Aunque para su compañero aquella expresión no pasó desapercibida prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

Yuffie miraba a Rufus tratando de ver algo más allá de lo que podía ver. Ambos llevaban un rato caminando sin intercambiar palabra.  
Había ido a buscarla después de todo, y sólo. Era una persona bastante fría y calculadora, aunque después de ver aquel cheque no estaba muy segura de que pensar.  
No lograba entenderlo, pensar en Rufus Shinra era pensar en una maraña de preguntas sin respuesta.  
Tan pronto se comportaba de forma cruel y fría como de repente trataba de disculparse sin llegar a hacerlo.  
Había intentado acabar con Cloud y con el resto de sus amigos, incluso con ella misma cinco años antes, y de repente, un par de años más tarde mandó a sus hombres a ayudarles.  
Hablaba de Shinra con orgullo y después decía que tenía una deuda con el planeta a causa de ello.  
- No te entiendo.- dijo la chica.  
Él caminó unos pasos más antes de pararse y darse la vuelta.  
- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?  
- No sé como eres, no entiendo nada cuando se trata de ti.  
- Si me hubiera planteado hacer una lista con la cantidad de gente que opina como tú no habría terminado nunca.- dijo riéndose y emprendiendo la marcha de nuevo.  
La chica dio una corta carrera y se situó delante de él andando un par de pasos de espaldas.  
- Pero es que yo quiero saberlo, quiero entenderlo.- Rufus se paró en seco, y se quedó clavado en sitio, a la vez que miraba a la chica sorprendido aunque de forma algo apagada.  
- No, tú…, tú no quieres hacer eso.- dijo él reflexivo y negando con la cabeza.  
La chica entornó los ojos y ladeo la cabeza.  
- ¿Por qué no?  
- Porque no puedo contártelo todo, no puedo explicártelo todo y si lo hiciera no lo entenderías, o simplemente y entones sí que me odiarías, no quiero que me odies, no más de lo que ya lo haces, voy a tener que convivir contigo el resto de mi vida.- respondió despacio.  
Su mirada entonces se torno algo triste, melancólica tal vez.  
- Pero yo quiero entenderte y no te odio.- Rufus se dispuso a decir algo.  
En ese momento un extraño brillo cegó sus ojos ¡¿Había un francotirador?!  
El rubio cogió a la chica de la cintura y tiró de ella dándose la vuelta interponiéndose entre el francotirador y Yuffie. Fue en ese momento cuando sonaron dos disparos.  
La chica fue entre cogida y empujada por Rufus, hasta refugiarse en una de las calles secundarias situadas a la derecha y a tiempo de evitar que uno de los disparos la diera a ella, aun así el chico la mantenía sujeta con el brazo derecho.  
Rufus sacó su arma en cuestión de segundos y disparó con la mano izquierda al lugar desde el que habían disparado.  
El brillo del rifle del francotirador había delatado su posición y él tenía buena puntería incluso no siendo demasiado bueno disparando con esa mano.  
La persona que había tratado de matar a la chica calló al suelo desde un edificio de una altura de unos cinco metros. En ningún momento Rufus soltó a Yuffie a la cual mantenía cerca de él firmemente, mientras ella miraba a todas partes tratando de ver si había alguien más.  
- ¿Estás… estás bien?- dijo Rufus dejando caer el arma con la respiración un tanto entrecortada y cogiendo a la chica de los hombros con ambas manos. Parecía realmente preocupado por ella.  
- Sí, yo, yo estoy bien.- dijo la chica asomándose hacia fuera de la calle pero sin soltar al rubio.  
En ese momento él calló al suelo apoyando una de las rodillas en el mismo.  
-¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¡¿Rufus?! ¡Respóndeme!- Dijo Yuffie preocupada.  
Él se veía incapaz de hablar a causa del dolor que sentía.  
Finalmente él se derrumbó. ¿Estaba herido? pero no podía ser, había esquivado el disparo. Un momento, "el disparo", y se habían oído dos disparos.  
La chica le puso boca arriba. Y miró sus propias manos al hacerlo, le habían dado y había mucha sangre, demasiada, aquello la asustó, ¿Y porque lo había hecho? Iban a por ella, ¿Por qué se había puesto delante?  
- La chica cogió el teléfono de él y buscó el número de Reno Irina o Rude, alguien que estuviera cerca, pero a su vez estaba aun tratando de contener la hemorragia con una de las manos.  
- Dígame jefe.- respondió una voz de mujer al otro lado.  
-¡¿Irina?!- Gritó Yuffie por teléfono.  
- ¿Yuffie?- preguntó la chica.  
Reno en ese momento salía de vuelta a la entrada y la miró preocupado.  
- ¡Irina! ¡Escúchame atentamente! ¡Necesito ayuda!, ¡nos han disparado y han herido a Rufus!, ¡Le han dado! ¡Llama a un medico y tenéis que venir! ¡Hay que llevarlo a un sitio seguro! ¡Date prisa por favor! ¡Estamos a las afueras de la ciudad!- Irina la escuchaba sorprendida y colgó para hacer lo que la había dicho.  
- Maldita sea.- dijo Yuffie.- Te vas a poner bien. ¿Está claro?, ¿Por qué tenías que hacer eso? Estás loco.  
- Probablemente.- dijo él semiinconsciente.  
- ¡Ni se te ocurra hablar! ¡No puedes hablar! ¿Entendido? Gastar fuerzas es lo último que necesitas ahora - respondió la chica.  
- ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?- dijo Reno preocupado.  
- Les han disparado y han herido al jefe.- respondió Irina.  
- Llama a un medico, nosotros vamos a por ellos.- dijo el pelirrojo saliendo por la puerta seguido de Rude.

- La mujer que atendía a Rufus llevaba cosa de una hora en la habitación junto con el enfermero y los segundos parecían pasar despacio.  
Se respiraba tensión en el ambiente y había un silencio sepulcral.  
En ese momento Sonó el teléfono de la casa, Yuffie miró entonces el numero, Tifa.  
Lo cogió rápidamente y al ser inalámbrico bajó las escaleras de la casa para entrar en la cocina.   
Entonces lo descolgó, pero no dijo nada, no sabía por donde empezar.  
- ¿Yuffie? ¿Estas ahí?- la chica cogio aire y respondió  
- Sí, sí estoy, es sólo que…  
- Oímos las noticias, dijeron que habían atentado contra Rufus y contra ti y nos preocupamos, no dijeron nada más ¿tú estas bien? No lográbamos localizarte a través de el móvil.- Dijo Tifa.  
Yuffie no sabía que responderla exactamente, los medios se habían dado prisa en transmitir la noticia. Y sí, estaba bien pero estaba preocupada en parte por Rufus, si moría, perdería Wutai. Pero no era solo eso, Rufus le importaba.  
Había estado un rato antes hablando con él, se había preocupado por ella, había ido a buscarla y se había puesto por medio para protegerla. Llevaban días conviviendo y habían pasado tantas cosas...  
- Lo del móvil es complicado de explicar. Y, y Rufus, él, me ha salvado la vida.- dijo la chica en voz alta por teléfono.  
- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Tifa desconcertada.  
Yuffie se apoyó levemente en una mesita.  
- Me dispararon a mí, dos veces, estoy bien porque Rufus me cogio a tiempo, me apartó evitando que me diera uno de ellos y el otro…- hizo entonces una breve pausa tratando de verle el sentido. - El otro le dio a él.- Tifa guardo silencio unos segundos al otro lado del teléfono, probablemente aquello le resultaba tan extraño como a ella e incluso más.  
- Seguramente protegía sus intereses, Si mueres tú el lo pierde todo.- dijo como explicación lógica.  
- Lo sé, pero aun así, ¿de que le sirven sus intereses estando muerto?  
- No lo sé, es extraño, pero Rufus Shinra no es alguien muy normal. Debe ser difícil estar casada con alguien así.- respondió la chica.  
Yuffie recapacito unos segundos. ¿Difícil?, analizando día a día lo que había vivido con él no había sido tal difícil, chocaban entre ellos, por supuesto, pero no era difícil.  
- Aun así, me preocupa y yo...- En ese momento Yuffie escuchó la puerta arriba.  
- Tengo que dejarte.- Sin dar tiempo a su amiga de responder subió las escaleras, la doctora había salido del cuarto.  
- ¿Qué tal está?- preguntó acercándose a ella y el chico que la acompañaba.  
Tseng la observó, había ido al llamarle Irina para explicarle la situación y realmente Yuffie parecía preocupada, probablemente porque si el fallecía ella se quedaría también sin nada.  
- Se repondrá pronto, es una persona bastante fuerte y no ha sido demasiado grave, la sangre es muy escandalosa. Aun así le he dado un calmante para que duerma. Necesita reposo unos días. - dijo la mujer.  
- ¿De que tipo es la herida?- peguntó la chica.  
- No ha sido un arma de fuego normal, no hay bala ni restos de la misma, era una herida limpia, como hecha con un láser o algo que se le parezca.- Yuffie se quedo pensativa unos segundos.  
- ¿Y puedo pasar?- la doctora asintió.  
- Por su puesto.- la chica se deslizó entre ella y Reno ignorando casi por completo a este último y entró en la habitación.  
Rufus estaba tumbado, durmiendo.  
Ella se acercó y se sentó en el borde de a cama a su lado. Ladeó la cabeza unos instantes y dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente le cogió la mano.  
- No sé si ha sido por, salvaguardar tus intereses, o porque realmente te importa algo. Sé que no puedes oírme, pero… Gracias. - Entonces estiro el otro brazo y aparto algo de pelo de su rostro. Dormido parecía no haber hecho daño a nadie en su vida.  
- "Maldita sea Yuffie, ¿que estas haciendo? No puedes enamorarte de él" - susurró alejándose despacio de Rufus a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.  
Sin embargo siguió sentada, en el borde de la cama cogiéndole la mano y sin dejar de mirarle como lo había hecho cada noche después de que él le hablara de su pasado el día que vio el piano. Sólo que aquella vez realmente necesitaba verle y saber o creer que iba a ponerse bien. Tenía que ponerse bien. Era lo que había dicho la doctora, solamente necesitaba descansar.  
Entonces recordó su mirada segundos antes de que todo empezara, después la preocupación con la que la cogio de los hombros, como incluso soltó su arma al hacerlo y como mientras disparaba a la persona que les había disparado la sujetaba con fuerza.  
- No lo hiciste simplemente porque te interesara ¿verdad?- dijo aun sabiendo que no iba a recibir respuesta.

**Nota de la autora**;En primer lugar quiero agradecer las reviews nn y en segundo de que me alegro de que haya gente que esté siguiendo este fic. No suelo poner notas pero queria agrader los animos. En especial gracias a Yuffie-Chan que está siguiendo todos mis fic y me hace mucha ilu, espero haber respondido tus dudas expuestas en el review o algunas de momento con el cap anterior. Y sí habrá lemon, un poco mas adelante. El fic de quien menos te imaginas lo continuaré pero antes tengo que concluir uno de Sephi y Aerith que tengo a mitad, sin colgar aun, para después juntar las continuaciones de ambos XD ya lo veréis.  
El fic de Suerte o destino me inspira poco estos días pero trataré de colgar un cap prontito.  
El fic de YuffiexVin tengo que encontrarlo porque tuve un problema accidental, pero cuanto lo haga lo colgare y lo continuare también. (Madre mía lo que me queda XD)  
A Lin Hashimoto también gracias nn me alegro de que te guste.  
A Agaue por hacerme saber que lo va leyendo :P  
Y a Rikuayaceres también nn  
En definitiva gracias a todos por animarme a escribir.  
Este fic es un poco largo y me sorprende que nadie me haya dicho "Acorta un poco los capítulos" o algo así XDDD  
Espero que os guste tanto como hasta ahora y sigáis leyendo.  
Y aunque tengo más o menos planificada casi toda la historia en la cabeza si queréis hacerme alguna sugerencia ya sabéis, yo las acepto de todo tipo encantada.  
Gracias por leer :)


	12. Sentimientos

**Sentimientos**

Cuando la chica salió de la habitación era bastante tarde.  
- Deberías descansar.- dijo Tseng.  
A su lado se encontraba Reno el cual la miraba apenado. Yuffie llevaba horas allí.  
- Voy a comer algo y volveré a subir, me gustaría que te quedaras a su lado y si se despierta me lo hagas saber. Solo hasta que vuelva, por favor.- dijo mirando al moreno.  
Éste entró dentro dejando a Reno y Yuffie a solas.  
- Quería hablarte de lo del día de la playa.- dijo la chica.  
El pelirrojo se percató entonces del motivo por el cual ella había mandado a Tseng al cuarto.  
- Yo también.- apuntó Reno.  
- He estado pensando y creo…- Le costaba decir lo que estaba a punto de decir.- Creo que es mejor olvidarlo, lo de aquella tarde que hablamos y lo que dije. Yo me sentía mal, débil y tú estabas ahí tratando de animarme, creo que solo me sentí atraída por ti, estabas a mi lado y cuando me cogiste yo…- entonces liberó un suspiro.- Tenías razón, no era justo sin aclarar antes mis ideas ponerte en aquella situación. Y lamento haberlo hecho.- Reno asintió.  
Imaginaba que pasaría eso, él tampoco había dejado de darle vueltas.  
Por algún motivo se había sentido atraído por ella desde aquella primera tarde que hablaron también. Pero de esa forma dejando así las cosas, aunque le dolía de algún modo, era lo mejor.  
Sin embargo aquello dejaba claro que la preocupación que Yuffie mostraba no era tan sólo una pose sino que era cierta, ¿Acaso le importaba Rufus más de lo que parecía?  
- Tienes razón.- dijo él por fin él.- Y me alegro de haberlo aclarado.- Ella asintió e intercambio una mirada con el pelirrojo.  
- Gracias.- respondió ella.  
Dicho aquello bajó las escaleras directa a la cocina para comer algo y volver a subir.

-¡Yo de mayor quiero ser fuerte, y llevaré Shinra!- dijo el niño sonriendo.  
Tendría unos seis años y un pelo rubio como el de su madre, a la cual había ido a ver como solía hacer todos los días por la tarde.  
La mujer se acerco al niño y le abrazó para después mirarle tiernamente.  
- Algún día serás como papa, e incluso mejor.  
- ¿Seguro?- respondió el riendo.  
- Claro que sí, ahora deberías irte a jugar.- respondió la mujer, en ese momento se puso en pie y retrocedió un paso hacia atrás llevándose una mano a la cabeza, agarrándose con otra a la silla y cerrando los ojos.  
- Señora, debería descansar.- dijo la chica que estaba junto a ella de pelo y ojos negros que cuidaba del niño.  
Sin embargo antes de poder decir nada la mujer rubia calló al suelo.  
- ¡Señora!  
- ¡Mama!- el niño se acerco corriendo a su madre, y la agarró del brazo, mientras la chica salía fuera a pedir ayuda.  
- ¡Mama despierta!- dijo aferrado a su brazo. La mujer levanto una mano y acaricio el rostro del niño unos segundos.  
- Sé fuerte, y sé mejor que tu padre, puedes serlo.- dijo agonizante.  
Segundos después su mano calló al suelo sin vida, mientras el niño rompía a llorar.  
- ¡No! ¡Mama despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡¡Mama!!- dijo gritando mientras miraba el rostro sin vida de su madre.  
En ese momento Rufus se despertó incorporándose en la cama y se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza.  
- ¿Mama?- preguntó Yuffie intrigada. La chica estaba en el borde de la cama sentada.  
La había hecho dar un bote y que mencionara aquello la sorprendió.  
Rufus aparto la mano y la observo sorprendido. Aun trataba de reponerse de la pesadilla, las manos le temblaban y estaba algo alterado.  
- Por favor, cállate.- dijo Fríamente, Yuffie entornó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.  
- Sólo preguntaba, era lo que estabas gritando. Nada mas.- Entonces Rufus miró el lugar en el cual había recibido el tiro y después a la chica la cual parecía mirarle con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad.  
- Gracias, por llamar al medico y traerme, gracias por preocuparte.- dijo puntualizando.  
- ¿Gracias?- dijo la chica sorprendida.  
- No me hagas repetirlo.- dijo el fríamente.  
Entonces liberó una especie de suspiro entrecortado.  
- Necesito estar sólo un momento, si no te importa.- Yuffie no sabía que pensar.  
Así, de esa forma, en ese estado no parecía ser él. Quería decirle algo que le ayudara, pero ¿Cómo?, no sabía lo que le pasaba.  
- De acuerdo, estaré fuera. Volveré un poco mas tarde.- dijo ella.  
Apenas salir del cuarto Rufus se dejó caer hacia atrás y respiro hondo, era como si todos sus recuerdos fueran resurgiendo uno tras otro, y lo peor, la chica había oído parte de su sueño, lo cual no le agradaba.

- Creo que debería irme ahora que sé que Rufus esta bien, tengo que hacerme cargo de unos asuntos en Midgar. - dijo Tseng apenas salir Yuffie.  
- Bien, si quieres habla con él, ya esta despierto.- contestó la chica.- Yo, necesito descansar un poco y comer algo.- En parte se sentía dolida ante la reacción de Rufus. No se había separado apenas de la cama de él y la había respondido bastante mal hacia unos instantes.  
A pesar de percatarse de su expresión Tseng asintió y llamó a la puerta.  
Apenas abrir pudo ver a Rufus tumbado con uno de los brazos tapándole los ojos.  
- He dicho que quería estar a solas…- dijo despacio.  
- Bien, en ese caso me voy.- dijo Tseng Riendo.  
Rufus se sentó en la cama sorprendido.  
- Lo siento, no era a ti.- El hombre negó con la cabeza despacio.  
-¿Estas mejor?  
- Si, estoy algo mejor.- Respondió sin estar muy seguro.  
- Quería decirte que me voy a Midgar de vuelta, ayer y ante ayer estuve todo el día aquí y ya sabes lo que eso implica.- Rufus le observo algo desconcertado.  
- ¿He estado inconsciente dos días?  
- Sí. Casi tres. Y esa chica no se ha movido de tu lado más que para comer lo justo.  
- Maldita sea, no quería ofenderla, otra vez. Soy idiota - dijo agachando la cabeza.  
- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? No querías casarte con ella y ahora, te preocupa ofenderla, sales corriendo tras ella sin avisar a nadie, te interpones entre ella y un disparo ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente?  
- No lo sé, no se que me pasa. Pero...  
- Rufus ten cuidado, no puedes permitirte ciertas cosas. No eres cualquier persona, no puedes ir de un lado a otro como si nada. La próxima vez puedes tener menos suerte.- Entonces cogio aire.- Bueno voy a marcharme. Mejórate.- dijo saliendo por la puerta.  
El chico se quedo pensativo en la cama, si de eso se trataba tampoco podía permitirse quererla. Querer a Yuffie. Y no la quería, teóricamente no sentía eso. Teóricamente.

Apenas bajar las escaleras Yuffie se encontró con Irina la cual parecía estar poniendo su nombre en un papel y firmándolo.  
A decir verdad la era un poco indiferente, pero Yuffie sentía curiosidad.  
- ¿Qué estas haciendo?- la chica dio un bote y se giró en el acto.  
- Yo… yo… yo…- La rubia se sentía acorralada  
- Ya veo que eres tú.- dijo Yuffie riendo.  
- Quiero un traslado.- dijo apenada.  
Yuffie la observó con curiosidad y Reno en aquel momento abrió la puerta a tiempo de escuchar las palabras de Irina.  
- ¿Quieres un traslado? ¿Por qué?- dijo el pelirrojo desconcertado.  
La morena la observaba indicando que quería las mismas respuestas.  
- No hago nada aquí, solo soy un estorbo y, tú…- entonces miró al pelirrojo a los ojos. Se dio la vuelta y salió fuera de la casa.  
Yuffie se percató en ese momento de lo que la pasaba, sin embargo Reno estaba sorprendido. ¿Él? ¿Él qué? ¿Qué la había hecho? ¿Qué la había dicho?  
- Deberías hablar con ella.- dijo Yuffie a Reno.  
- ¿Qué se supone que….?  
- Hazlo y habla con ella.- dijo la chica.

Cuando el pelirrojo encontró a Irina ya estaba anocheciendo.  
Los atardeceres eran bonitos en Wutai, y después de algunos días sin dormir Reno sabía que también lo eran los amaneceres.  
El chico se dejo caer en el banco sentado junto a Irina.  
- Tenemos que hablar ¿No crees?- dijo él.   
Ella esquivo su mirada, no quería que viera que había estado llorando.  
- ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!?- dijo frustrada.  
- Te he dicho que hablar.  
- Hablar ¿de que?  
- De porque demonios quieres un traslado, Irina, lo sabes no te hagas la tonta.- entonces hizo una pausa.- Quiero saber que te he hecho para que pidas un traslado. Siempre hemos ido juntos desde que entraste a sustituirme, Rude, tu y yo.- dijo algo apenado.  
Ella recapacitó unos instantes aquello, ¿Qué la había hecho? Realmente nada, nada aparte de serle indiferente a él desde que habían llegado allí.  
- No es culpa tuya, yo soy la imbécil siempre he querido lo que no podía conseguir.  
- No te permito que hables así de mi compañera.- bromeó el pelirrojo.  
Ella sonrió levemente aunque se esforzó por contener la sonrisa.  
- Eso me gusta más.- dijo él.  
Entonces liberó un suspiro un tanto melancólico, ella era de las pocas personas con las que se sentía a gusto. Con ella y curiosamente con Yuffie.  
Irina y Yuffie cada una enamorada de otro tipo. La rubia de Tseng o al menos hasta donde el sabía y la morena había comenzado a sentir algo por Rufus.  
A él le gustó Irina desde el mismo día que entró a los turcos. Conoció a su hermana, trabajó con ella, y cuando vio a Irina pensó que sería igual. Pero en absoluto. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Aunque dada la obsesión de la chica con Tseng había acabado resignándose, "Tseng esto, Tseng aquello, Pobre Tseng, Tseng es el mejor". Como para no Resignarse, era eso o caer en una depresión.   
Tal vez en Yuffie buscó olvidar a Irina y por culpa de eso casi hizo una tontería, y ahora caía en la cuenta de todo.  
- Tengo mala suerte.- susurró despacio.  
- ¿Disculpa?- dijo la chica.  
- ¿Quieres irte porque Tseng no está aquí?  
- Te dije en su día que con Tseng la cosa no funcionó.- respondió dolida ante la pregunta  
- No sé, tal vez quieras volver a intentarlo o… o… no, Por favor, no te vayas.- La chica le miró entonces delatando sus ojos algo enrojecidos a causa de las lagrimas.  
- ¿Por qué no?  
- ¿Qué?  
- Dame un motivo por el que no deba irme.  
- ¿Qué motivo puedo darte yo?  
- Tu mismo, por ejemplo.- dijo ella por fin.  
El pelirrojo se dispuso a levantarse algo confundido cuando entonces ella le cogio de la chaqueta y le besó sin dejarle tiempo a hacer o decir nada. Reno No se apartó, no se marchó. No hizo nada más aparte de dejarse llevar por ella.  
La chica se alejó dejando perplejo al pelirrojo.  
- Bien, ahora creo que puedes entender porque quiero ese traslado.- dicho aquello fue ella la que se puso en pie y se marchó del lugar dejándole a él confuso en aquel banco.


	13. Mentiras y favores

**Mentiras y favores**

Cuando Yuffie entró de nuevo al cuarto Rufus parecía más calmado, estaba tumbado mirando al techo pensativo.  
- ¿Estas mejor? - preguntó algo preocupada.  
- Pues no mucho. He sobrevivido a cosas peores pero no hago más que escuchar esa pregunta lo cual no sé que es peor.- la chica liberó un suspiro de desaprobación.  
- Porque se preocupan por ti.- dijo a modo de pequeña represalia.  
Le miró unos segundos sin saber muy bien que decir.  
- Parece que tienes un ángel de la guarda cuidando de ti, siempre has tenido suerte.- dijo por fin bromeando ella.- O eso o los gatos al lado tuyo son aficionados, porque debes de tener más de siete vidas.  
Rufus sonrió levemente, le gustaba verla así, estar así con ella, bien y bromeando, y se sentía mal por lo de hacia unas horas.  
Se sentó en la cama y cogio aire. Por primera vez iba a decir cierta cosa en su vida de forma directa.  
- Lo siento, lamento haberte respondido así antes.- dijo despacio.  
Aquello le había costado, aunque no tanto como esperaba.  
La chica abrió los ojos de par en par a la vez que se echaba a reír.  
- ¡¿Has dicho lo siento?! ¡Es increíble!- dijo riendo.  
- Será producto de la fiebre.- respondió él mirándola de reojo.  
La chica se acercó y le puso la mano en la frente.  
- No creo que sea eso. No cuela lo de la fiebre.- replicó riéndose ella.  
- Oh, vamos, no me lo pongas mas difícil.- dijo el chico cogiéndola la mano para apartarla la vez que se echaba a reír también.  
Entonces ambos se miraron unos segundos en silencio.  
- ¿Porque lo hiciste?- Dijo por fin ella. Rufus entorno los ojos unos segundos y después soltó la mano de la chica.  
Lo había hecho porque ella le importaba, porque por algo que no alcanzaba entender había comenzado a importarle.  
Pero no podía decirla aquello, temía su respuesta, y no quería que ella pensara que le tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano.  
- No lo sé, fue un acto reflejo, supongo.- entonces miro a Yuffie la cual permanecía allí en silencio. ¿Se había creído aquello?  
Tal vez esperaba otra respuesta, pero al fin y al cabo, era Rufus Shinra, ¿que mas daba lo que dijera?  
- Deberías descansar.- dijo él.  
- No podría, han intentado matarme, asesinarme, siempre que han estado a punto de matarme eran enemigos que podía ver, esta vez no.  
- ¿Y que vas a hacer entonces?  
- Pienso quedarme aquí contigo.- Rufus rió levemente.  
- Escúchame, tú estarás segura estés donde estés.- la chica negó con la cabeza y entonces le abrazó sin mediar palabra.  
Él la miro sorprendido, cogio aire y respondió al abrazo de ella.  
-No, los dos sabemos que no es así.- Él no respondió, sólo se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza.  
- Por primera vez en mi vida, cualquier sitio me parece peligroso, no me siento segura en ninguna parte.- Dijo Yuffie.

- Vaya tú por aquí.- dijo Reno cínicamente al ver a Reeve. El hombre le observó unos instantes.  
- Sí, yo tampoco me alegro de verte.- dijo Fríamente el moreno.  
- ¿Qué tal te han ido las cosas después de cambiarte de bando?- Preguntó cínicamente.  
- Ya lo sabes dirijo el WRO y… ¿Qué demonios te importa?  
- Cierto, la verdad es que no me importa demasiado, lejos de Shinra estorbas menos.  
-¿Y entonces, por qué, preguntas?- dijo Reeve agachando la cabeza frustrado a la vez que apretaba los puños.  
- Por curiosidad.  
- La curiosidad mató al gato.  
- Es irónico que seas tu quien diga eso ¿Qué tal tu gato por cierto?- el hombre se llevó la mano a la cabeza a la vez que contaba hasta diez para no lanzarse a darle un golpe una patada o algo, aquel chico era irritante, siempre le pareció irritante.  
- ¿Vas a madurar algún día?- dijo por fin.  
- No es de tu incumbencia.- replicó el pelirrojo.  
- Me incumbe porque me preocupa Yuffie, y me preocupa que un irresponsable como tú se encargue de su seguridad.  
- Oh, eso me ha dolido Reeve. Que mal te portas conmigo después de tanto tiempo.- dijo el chico a modo de burla.  
- No vas a cambiar ¿verdad?  
- Si me quieres, tiene que ser aceptándome como soy.- respondió Reno riendo y llevándose una mano al pecho a la par que dramatizaba.  
Reeve levantó la vista y liberó un suspiro de resignación, menuda pregunta, a Reno, "que si iba a cambiar" que surrealista. Lamentaba haber preguntando aquello.  
- Por favor, ¿podrías decirle a Yuffie que he venido?- dijo el hombre harto de aquella simulada conversación con Reno.  
- Claro. Haber empezado por ahí, es que mira que te cuesta.  
- Bien la esperaré en el despacho de abajo.- dijo fríamente Reeve haciendo caso omiso al ultimo comentario.  
Reno se giró y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

Rufus ladeó la cabeza levemente, quería decir a Yuffie que todo iba a salir bien, que no iba a pasar nada y que no estaba sola, que él iba a estar con ella siempre. Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, la puerta se abrió y Reno entro en el cuarto.  
Al ver a la chica abrazada a Rufus se quedo un tanto sorprendido y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, sus sospechas no eran infundadas.  
Yuffie entonces se alejó de forma un tanto brusca de Rufus.  
- Han venido a verte. Te están esperando en el despacho de abajo.- dijo refiriéndose a ella.  
La chica se levantó y miró a Rufus unos segundos antes de salir.  
- ¿No sabes llamar a la puerta?- dijo el rubio algo molesto cuando Yuffie se había ido.  
- No sabía que estabais tan acarameladitos.- Dijo Reno riendo.   
Rufus pretendía explicarle que no lo estaban, que sólo estaba animando a la chica, pero no quería darle explicaciones.  
-¿Quién ha venido?- dijo cambiando de tema  
- Reeve Tuesti, a ver a Yuffie.- dijo pensativo.  
Durante unos instantes Reno guardo silencio y después se dispuso a decir algo.  
- Si vas a preguntarme porque lo hice ni yo mismo lo sé.- dijo Rufus cortándole.

- Me alegro de verte.- dijo la chica al ver a Reeve frente a la puerta al entrar al despacho.  
- Oí en las noticias lo que había pasado y vine a ver si estabas bien.  
- Sí, gracias, también me llamó Tifa ante ayer.  
- ¿Pero tu estas bien?  
- Sí, sí, yo estoy bien, es a Rufus a quien hirieron.  
- ¿Le dispararon a él?  
- No estoy segura. Mintió ella.  
- Yuffie, tenemos la reunión de pasado mañana.- dijo Reeve al verla preocupada.  
- No puedo ir a no ser que Rufus este recuperado del todo.- respondió la chica.  
- No querías ni casarte con el, Rufus no te importaba ¿Y ahora quieres quedarte a su lado?, Tienes que venir.  
- Reeve…  
- Odio a ese tipo, aun no entiendo como lo soportas.  
- Reeve  
- Por favor, si solo Vincent hubiera estado menos ciego en respecto a ti, todo el mundo sabía eso…  
- ¡Reeve! Rufus Recibió un disparo por mí.- Dijo ella. - Un segundo ¿Todo el mundo? - preguntó negando con la cabeza al caer en la cuenta de lo mencionado por el hombre.  
- ¿¡Recibió un disparo por ti!?- dijo él a su vez sorprendido refiriéndose a Rufus.  
- Se puso delante y le dieron a él.- respondió aun algo confundida.  
- ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Y porque querían matarte?  
- No lo sé, es lo que quiero averiguar. Ambas cosas.- Entonces Reno abrió la puerta.  
- ¡¿No sabes llamar?! ¡Ya van dos veces!- dijo Yuffie enfadada.  
- Perdón, Jefa.- dijo con retintín, Yuffie le miró unos segundos pensativa, seguramente aquello lo decía debido a que había visto el abrazo con Rufus.  
Entonces se le ocurrió algo. Reno y Tseng eran los que mas tiempo pasaban y hablaban con Rufus.  
- Quiero que hagas algo.- dijo la chica al pelirrojo.  
Reeve la miró desconcertado y con curiosidad.  
- Hasta donde sé no puedes darme órdenes. Eso decía en el contrato prematrimonial.- contestó Reno pícaramente.  
- ¿Y puedes hacerme un favor?- Rectifico ella al percatarse de a que se refería.  
Reeve miró algo sorprendido a Yuffie.  
- Claro Jefa ¿Qué favor necesitas? - dijo por fin.  
- Necesito que averigües quien es el beneficiario de Shinra y su dinero en caso de que le sean arrebatados a Rufus o de que el muera.- Reno la miró de reojo.  
- ¿Y para que necesitas saber eso?  
- Porque tal vez así averigüemos porque han intentado matarme.- El chico liberó un suspiro y se rascó la cabeza, unos segundos, pensativo.  
- Intentare averiguar algo y te lo haré… ¿Quieres que lo sepa Rufus?  
- No, de momento.  
- Entonces te lo haré saber.- dijo dándose la vuelta riendo.  
- Eh, Reno.- el pelirrojo la miró.  
- Ten mucho cuidado y se discreto.- Él sonrió levemente.  
Lo segundo se daba por hecho en lo que respectaba al favor. Evidentemente se refería a lo que sentía por Rufus. Reno lo sabía, y ella sabía que el pelirrojo lo sabía.  
- No te preocupes jefa, te lo prometo, y cuida de Rufus.- Dicho aquello salió por la puerta.  
- Reno es difícil, ¿Cómo lo has hecho?  
- ¿El que?  
- evitar que se te subleve. Que te ignore. Puede hacerlo si tiene prohibido recibir ordenes de ti. Y menos aun contarte algo que tiene que ver con Rufus sin decírselo a Rufus.  
-No lo sé, me cae bien y le caigo bien.- dijo Yuffie haciéndose la tonta.  
- Te estas acostumbrando a esto muy rápido ¿no es cierto?  
- No te creas.- susurró la chica pensativa.- Creo que en otras circunstancias no habría renunciado a ciertas cosas. Quizá porque no me habría dado cuenta de otras.- Entonces miró hacia la puerta, Reno la atrajo bastante en un principio, pero era Rufus quien realmente había comenzado a importarle, aun así, ella no podía quererle, no podía aceptarlo.  
- Pero no te voy a negar que es divertido en cierto modo.- dijo riendo y volviendo la vista a Reeve el cual la miraba sin saber muy bien a que se había referido con aquello de renunciar y darse cuenta. Sin embargo no quiso preguntar.


	14. Por probar

**Por probar…**

Irina llamó a la puerta del cuarto donde estaba descansando Rufus.  
Durante unos instantes no obtuvo respuesta al principio y se dispuso a marcharse, aunque tenía que hablar con él.  
- Adelante.- la chica al oír aquello se giró de nuevo y abrió.  
Rufus estaba de pie, se había vestido y permanecía pensativo mirando por la ventana.  
Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca. Lo cual se le hizo un poco raro.  
- Debería descansar señor.- dijo Irina.  
- He descansado demasiado, ¿Que querías?- la rubia liberó un suspiro, no había un tono especifico en la voz de Rufus, tal vez indiferencia. Parecía ensimismado pensativo mirando por aquella ventana.  
- Quería, decirle que quiero un traslado.- el chico se giró instantáneamente.  
- ¿Un traslado? ¿Por qué?  
- Quiero volver a Midgar.  
- ¿Y porque quieres volver a Midgar?- ella no sabía muy bien que decir ante aquella pregunta.  
- Es… es algo personal.  
- ¿Es por Tseng?- dijo algo extrañado.  
La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida. Para segundos después sentirse frustrada.  
- ¡No! ¡No es por Tseng! ¡Es por culpa del estúpido de Reno! ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que es por Tseng?! ¡Tseng no sabe vivir! ¡Solo lo hace para su trabajo! ¡¿Quién quiere una Relación con alguien así?!- El Rubio retrocedió levemente sorprendido. Nunca había visto a Irina tan alterada, por lo general ante el se comportaba de forma excesivamente educada. Y menos aun la había visto criticar a Tseng desde luego.  
- Va… vale, cálmate, ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Reno?- Preguntó haciendo un gesto con la mano aun algo sorprendido.  
La chica se sonrojo al percatarse de su reacción ante Rufus.  
- Lo siento, lo siento mucho. No quería, jefe yo…  
- No importa.- dijo él negando con la cabeza.  
Conocía a Irina desde hacía años, era lógico que llegado cierto momento exteriorizara frente a él algo mas que un "Si señor, no señor o buenos días jefe" De hecho no le gustaba aquel trato tan formal por parte de los que consideraba sus empleados de confianza.  
Irina se dejó caer sentada en una silla en el cuarto, derrumbada.  
- No sé que es lo que pasa, pero desde que estamos aquí Reno ha cambiado, está diferente.- Rufus entorno los ojos ante aquella declaración de la chica, Reno estaba raro, no era solo cosa suya.  
- ¿Sabes el porque? ¿Te ha dicho algo?- La rubia levanto la vista sorprendida ante el repentino nerviosismo de Rufus, aquella leve muestra de ansiedad.  
- No. No me ha dicho nada.  
- ¿Entonces? ¿Te ha molestado? Porque en ese caso quien debería volver a Midgar es él.- Rufus quería una excusa para deshacerse del pelirrojo ¿Por qué?, ¿Quizá porque se llevaba demasiado bien con Yuffie?  
- No, es, lo que siento por él, no me hace caso. Me preocupa pero yo le soy totalmente indiferente.  
- Siempre te quejabas de lo contrario en Midgar.- dijo el chico cerrando los ojos.  
- Pero yo…- la chica guardó silencio de forma repentina.  
- ¿Podrías hablarme como si fuera una persona normal por una vez en lugar de cómo si fuera alguien al que tienes pánico y tratarme de "tu"?- dijo mirándola fijamente.  
Irina se puso en pie.  
- Yo no le tengo pánico.- Dijo nerviosa.- "te"- rectificó segundos después.  
- Pues cualquiera lo diría…- susurró Rufus.  
- Es difícil de explicar.  
- No puedo concederte ese traslado Irina. Es mal momento quieren matar a…- Rufus guardo silencio dubitativo. Se le hacia raro decir "Su mujer"- han intentado matar a Yuffie.- dijo pensativo.- Te necesitamos aquí.  
- Bien, gracias de todos modos.- dijo ella decaída poniéndose en pie.- Rufus recapacitó entonces.  
Al parecer Irina sentía algo por el pelirrojo tal vez si Reno se fijaba en Irina no pasaría tanto tiempo cerca de Yuffie y eso le dejaría mas tranquilo, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a aquello sin saber porque. ¿Celos? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Él celoso?! ¡Para nada!, Negó con la cabeza bruscamente desechando la idea.  
- ¿Por qué no sales con él?- dijo por fin.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Si te gusta Reno, sal con él.  
- Me dirá que no…  
- ¿Pero le has preguntado?- Irina guardó silencio.  
Realmente no lo había hecho. Temía la respuesta.  
- Hagamos una cosa. Te doy la tarde libre a ti y a Reno y tú sales con él.  
- Pero…  
- No creo que justamente pase hoy nada.  
- ¿Y si dice que no?  
- Hace buen tiempo, disfruta de la tarde. Relájate. Pero pregúntale- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.  
Irina sonrió y asintió a la vez que salía por la puerta.  
- Le diga que sí o que no al menos tendrá la tarde libre.- Dijo el rubio.  
Había visto que la hacia falta eso por lo menos.

Reno apenas había salido del despachó donde había hablado con Yuffie y Reeve cuando se encontró de frente con Irina.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sorprendido al verla.  
- Últimamente y desde lo del otro día no hemos hablado y quería saber que te pasa y si estas bien.  
- Estoy bien. Pero gracias por preguntar.- dijo sonriendo melancólicamente aunque algo desconcertado.  
Si ella no quería hablar de lo sucedido el otro día él no iba a hacerlo. Tal vez estaba arrepentida de aquello.  
- Bueno aun así quería preguntarte si vendrías a tomar algo conmigo esta tarde.  
- Eso es lo que hacemos siempre los tres por la noche preciosa. Además tenemos que trabajar esta tarde.- Respondió Reno riendo.  
-No, en primer lugar Rufus nos ha dado a los dos la tarde libre, me dijo que te lo dijera. En segundo últimamente no vamos los tres a tomar nada, solo voy yo con Rude, el cual estos días solo hace caso a una de las camareras por cierto, y se queda idiotizado mirándola. Porque aunque no se quita las gafas ni un rato supongo que la mira. Y en tercero me refiero a, salir tú conmigo, a solas, una… cita conmigo.- Reno negó con la cabeza sorprendido.  
Lo primero no se lo imaginaba, Lo de Rude tampoco, pero lo tercero menos.  
- ¿Cómo? Pero, pero, si siempre estás criticándome, llamándome irresponsable, cotilla y ese tipo de cosas… ¿Lo de ayer fué en serio? ¿Lo que hice?, hiciste, hicimos.- dijo rectificando la ultima palabra de la pregunta y refiriéndose al beso del día anterior.  
- Sí y, te hecho de menos.  
- Pero si yo estoy aquí.- dijo desconcertado.  
- ¡Por eso!, desde que estamos aquí no hablas apenas conmigo, casi nunca te veo, no haces más que ir y venir y eso me ha hecho darme cuenta de que, de que te hecho de menos, hecho de menos tus tonterías, tus bromas, tus locuras y tus cotilleos y eso que no llevamos casi nada aquí, pero se me hace el día muy largo si tu no estas. Y ya sabes lo que siento yo aunque te cuesta aceptarlo porque eres un idiota…- La chica agachó la cabeza y dio un par de patadas al suelo. Se había sonrojado levemente. Él por su parte estaba sorprendido.  
Jamás pensó que a Irina le importara, aunque después de lo ocurrido, de que le besara se lo planteó, pero a pesar de eso no llego a creerlo, no podía evitar no creerlo. De todos modos él también la echaba de menos.  
Le encantaba verla antes de tomar el café por la mañana. Sus pequeños reproches a los cuales el respondía, bromear con ella y cuando le regañaba por su indiscreción pero después le preguntaba de que se había enterado. Había estado tan, confuso, por decirlo de alguna manera.  
- ¡Bueno! ¡¿Vas a salir conmigo o no?! ¡Porque si es que no, no pienso seguir aquí haciendo el ridículo!- dijo dando un golpe fuerte con el pie en el suelo y haciendo retroceder levemente al pelirrojo debido a la brusquedad de aquello.  
Reno se echó a reír mientras la miraba.  
- ¿A que hora te veo?- dijo él por fin.


	15. Desenterrando recuerdos

**Desenterrando recuerdos**

Yuffie salió del despacho y se despidió de Reeve.  
Apenas hacerlo se dirigió a la sala, necesitaba descansar y aclarar sus ideas, tenía que plantearse ella por su cuenta la posibilidades de porque querían matarla.  
Abrió entonces la puerta y se sorprendió bastante al ver a Rufus allí.  
Se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.  
- Deberías descansar, la doctora dijo…  
- Estoy descansando, no estoy trabajando ¿vale? Es solo que, no quiero estar en esa cama, llevo casi tres días en ella.- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.  
Se puso entonces en pie y se asomó por la ventana mientras Yuffie le seguía con la mirada. Tenia que hablarle de la reunión con los demás.  
- Rufus, tengo que decirte… mañana tengo que ir a Nibelheim tengo una reunión con mis amigos y quiero ir.- Dijo la chica de forma repentina.  
A Rufus no le agradaba la idea demasiado por el hecho de que aquello podía ser peligroso, pero bien pensado no la pasaría nada de hecho era mas improbable que estando con él. Le molestaba querer y no poder protegerla, pero iba a hacer todo lo que estaba en su mano para evitar que la pasara nada.  
- De acuerdo, ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás allí?  
- Solo será un día. Dos como mucho.- dijo percatándose de que el chico no dejaba de mirar por la ventana.  
Ambos guardaron silencio unos minutos que a Yuffie se le hicieron eternos, no le gustaba el silencio sin embargo seguía allí simplemente observando al rubio que a su vez miraba por la ventana, estaba tan mono… ¿Mono? ¡Pero que estaba diciendo!  
-"Yuffie tienes que dejar de pensar tonterías"- recapacitó para si misma.  
- Es bastante difícil tener que sentirte prisionero y no serlo realmente. ¿No crees?- dijo entonces Rufus pensativo.  
Ella levantó la vista ante aquellas palabras que no alcanzó a entender muy bien.  
- Nadie es libre realmente. Todo el mundo es prisionero de algo.- replicó la chica.  
- Unos lo son más que otros. Algunos somos prisioneros de otras personas y a la vez de nosotros mismos.- contestó él.  
Yuffie recordó entonces la pesadilla que Rufus había tenido y como había gritado, lo que había gritado al despertar. ¿Estaría relacionado?  
Se arriesgaba diciendo lo que iba a decir a continuación, pero debía hacerlo si quería saber algo mas de él y para ello tal vez debía de contar algo ella de si misma.  
-Yo también perdí a mi madre cuando era muy pequeña.- dijo la chica.  
Rufus se giró unos segundos a mirar a Yuffie la cual estaba cabizbaja, pensativa.  
Aquello iba en consecuencia de haber oído parte de su pesadilla. ¿Por qué ella no había olvidado simplemente el asunto?  
Sin embargo escuchó a la chica y la dejó continuar.  
- Yo tenía poca edad cuando ocurrió. Así que lamenté su perdida con el paso del tiempo, pero no llegué a echarla en falta y recordar como era o dejaba de ser.- El chico la observó unos instantes y negó con la cabeza mientras Yuffie se sentaba en el amplio sofá. No estaba seguro de si le importaba o no, pero veía adecuado preguntar.  
- ¿Y a causa de que murió?- Dijo tras unos segundos sentándose junto a ella.  
Yuffie sonrió melancólicamente.  
- Mi padre me dijo que tuvo un accidente, apenas me habló de ello, pero hasta donde sé, unas criaturas la atacaron a las afueras de la ciudad y quedó malherida.- Yuffie no parecía estar acostumbrada a hablar de ello a menudo, quizá no le resultaba agradable a pesar de no haber conocido a su madre demasiado, lo cual era normal a entender de Rufus.  
- Pero, yo sé.- prosiguió la chica.- Que ella murió en la guerra de Wutai, solo que mi padre no quería que yo acumulara mas odio del que ya sentía por Shinra. - Rufus la observo muy quieto, casi sin respirar.  
- Dijiste que no me odiabas.- dijo algo afectado.  
- A pesar de lo que hiciste y has hecho ya no te odio a ti y la persona que hizo todo aquello esta bajo tierra, espero que en un infierno pagando por ello.- él se percató de que se refería a su padre, sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto, Rufus también se alegró de que muriera.  
- ¿Y que hay de tu madre?- preguntó ella por fin.  
- ¿Que?- El chico trató de hacer como si no hubiera oído nada, aunque desde que Yuffie había comenzado a hablar de su propia madre imaginó lo que venia después.  
- La llamaste durante la pesadilla de hace unos días, solo, quiero saber que la pasó, eso es todo.- Dijo ella al percatarse de que él trataba de evadir el tema.  
Rufus entornó los ojos unos segundos, no le hacia gracia hablar de ello pero aun así necesitaba hacerlo, y tal vez aquel era un buen motivo y momento para ello.  
- Mi madre - comenzó él.- Yo sí la recuerdo, era atractiva, y siempre fue cariñosa conmigo, era una mujer bastante, digamos fuerte, dado que nunca se rindió a pesar de que estuvo enferma bastantes años. Tampoco pasé mucho tiempo con ella, pero si el suficiente como para quererla como mi madre. Lamentablemente también recuerdo el día de su muerte, y como mi padre llego a culparme.- dijo pensativo y de forma calmada.   
Como si aquello ya no le afectara, al menos eso trataba de aparentar.  
Yuffie alzó la vista de golpe.  
- ¿Te culpó? ¿Por qué?- dijo atónita.  
- Cuando nací mi madre se volvió enfermiza, débil, frágil, su enfermedad comenzó antes de que yo naciera pero no quiso someterse a ningún tipo de tratamiento antes por miedo a que después yo tuviera algún tipo de problema. Y mi padre siempre me culpó a mí de ello, no era nada nuevo, no lo hacía de forma consciente pero cuando yo era tan solo un niño creo que me odiaba, tuve con el paso de los años que ganarme su "respeto".- El chico hizo entonces una breve pausa mientras Yuffie le miraba sorprendida aunque esperando que continuara.  
La miró el a su vez unos instantes, se sentía algo incomodo en aquella situación, pero ella parecía esperar que siguiera explicando y prosiguió entonces.  
- El caso es, que día que mi madre murió, yo estaba con ella, había ido a verla. Solía estar en un cuarto encerrada todo el día, era como si…- Entonces levantó la cabeza y entorno los ojos a la vez que se echaba algo hacia atrás.- Era como si estuviera prisionera en aquel cuarto, tenía las visitas controladas, cualquier cosa la enfermaba y mi padre no quería que saliera de allí.- dijo negando con la cabeza, y volviendo a mirar a Yuffie como si fuera incapaz de comprender aquello aun después de tanto tiempo anhelando una respuesta lógica a aquel comportamiento que su padre había tenido.  
- Ella, cuando murió, fue casi instantáneo, se apoyó en una silla y después se desmayo, al llegar los demás ya estaba muerta. Creo que para ella fue realmente una liberación, pero mi padre dijo que yo la había hecho cansarse, que qué había hecho para que la ocurriera aquello. Eso era lo que me preguntaba una y otra vez mientras me zarandeaba y yo no podía responder, sólo lloraba y… maldita sea, le odiaba, odiaba a mi padre, me alegro de que este muerto.- dijo echándose hacia delante y mirando al suelo a la vez que resoplaba una especie de risa irónica un tanto apagada.  
Yuffie le observaba algo impresionada y a la vez parecía compadecerse de él. No esperaba algo así, siempre creyó que Rufus era el ojo derecho de su padre, un niño consentido.  
- No fue culpa tuya.- dijo por fin la chica.  
Acababa de entender el porqué cuando ella perdió el conocimiento le había afectado tanto. La escena le había recordado a aquel momento que parecía haber estado tratando de enterrar durante años.  
El sonrió levemente y se echó el pelo hacia atrás a la vez que volvía a mirarla.  
- Lo sé, pero me culpé durante años. Y los pasé soportando el abandono y los desplantes de mi padre. Tras en el entierro yo estuve mal, y sólo recibí algún gesto de aprecio o cariño por parte de la mujer que cuidaba de mi y de Tseng. Ellos fueron mi familia tras la muerte de mi madre. Aunque evidentemente delante de la gente para mi padre yo era, su hijo, el futuro heredero de Shinra y su orgullo, pero todo era mentira.-  
- Debió de ser difícil.- dijo ella.  
- Eso ya no importa.- entonces permaneció pensativo.- ¿Por qué te cuento esto a ti? ¿Por qué te cuento todo lo que te cuento a ti?- dijo el chico cruzando una mirada con Yuffie.  
La chica sintió una especie de escalofrió y esquivo sus ojos levemente.  
En realidad quería ayudarle confortarle de algún modo y aquel sentimiento por su parte no la gustaba, estaba disgustada consigo misma, estaba tan cerca y parecía tan… distinto. Hacía muy poco tiempo habría despreciado la sola idea de estar a esa distancia de Rufus y por supuesto la de querer abrazarle e incluso…  
Negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie.  
- Eso sólo lo sabes tú, pero, yo, yo no quería incomodarte con esto. Perdona.- Dicho aquello se dirigió hacia la puerta, salió a la entrada y se cruzó de brazos pensativa. ¿Qué la pasaba cuando le tenía tan cerca? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de no poder controlarse?, se ponía nerviosa.  
Rufus por su parte temía que ella supiera algo de él que le hiciera quererle, porque él sentía algo por ella, y no quería sufrir en caso de perderla.  
La habían amenazado, de muerte y aquello podía pasar. El mejor modo de protegerse él era alejarla a ella, pero no era lo que sentía y tenía que enfrentarse a ello. Quería tenerla cerca, siempre, y estar a su lado, hacer que ella estuviera bien. Sin embargo no quería ser él quien se rebajara ante ella, pero aquello no le importaba en aquel momento aquello frente a ella había dejado de importarle, en lugar de preocuparle su orgullo, su reputación le preocupaba lo que la chica pensara de él.  
Se puso en pie, salió al la entrada y se acercó a ella con decisión.  
La cogió por los hombros y la dio la vuelta para mirarla unos segundos, a ella, su pelo, su piel, sus ojos sus manos, sus piernas, todo. Se dispuso a decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras.  
Ella le observaba sorprendida, sin saber que decir, pero cuando él la beso sin dejarla oportunidad de abrir la boca para siquiera protestar la hizo un favor.  
Al apartar sus labios de los de ella la tenía tan solo a unos centímetros abrazada y sujeta por la cintura, la chica no hizo en absoluto ademán de alejarse, solo le observaba respirando de forma un tanto agitada.  
- Eres importante para mí tal vez más de lo que nadie lo ha sido nunca.- susurró Rufus despacio.  
Ella le miró sorprendida, su respiración se cortó a pesar de que su corazón latía con fuerza.  
Quería aquello, realmente era lo que quería, y aquellas palabras eran las que sin darse cuenta había pasado días esperando. Pero no podía dejarse llevar, no por él.  
- No, esto…, esto no puede pasar. No puedo seguir con esto. Tienes que… tengo que… no…- Yuffie se soltó del abrazo del chico y sé alejó de Rufus para después entrar en su despacho casi corriendo. Todo lo contrario a la forma "digna" en la que se solía comportar ante él dejando al rubio pensativo y solo en la entrada.  
Siempre huía de él cuando le tenía cerca, cuando simplemente le rozaba y ahora cuando la besaba.  
¿Tanto le odiaba? Ella decía que no pero entonces ¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Por qué huía así de él? Se veía como un completo idiota en ese momento, patético, era más bien patético. Pero no era patético como se sentía sino dolido, desmoralizado. Nunca había sentido nada así por nadie, no había querido a nadie de esa manera. Y ahora la única persona que la hacia sentir de esa forma le rechazaba. Lo sentía como un castigo por sus errores pasados. Un castigo que probablemente no terminara nunca.  
- ¡Ey jefe!- El rubio se giró al reconocer la voz del pelirrojo.  
- ¿Qué pasa Reno? ¿No te había dado el resto de la tarde libre?- dijo decaído.  
- Sí pero es importante, ha llamado Tseng, dice que sabe de donde procede la llamada y que hay unos comandos listos para entrar.  
- ¿Dónde están?- preguntó Rufus.  
- En Midgar. Bajo Midgar.- respondió el pelirrojo.  
- Dile que entren y que me avise ante cualquier novedad, que trate de capturar a quien se encuentre allí con vida.- Reno se percató del tono de voz de su jefe, era apagado, y su mirada más o menos por el estilo.  
- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- indagó el pelirrojo con curiosidad.  
Rufus le miró de forma melancólica.  
- Ni yo mismo lo sé, últimamente soy incapaz de entender porque me comporto de cierto modo y porque me afectan ciertas cosas que antes no eran así.- Dijo mirando hacia el despacho de la chica.  
- Si es por Yuffie, creo que le importas realmente.- contestó apenado Reno.  
Rufus se dispuso a darse la vuelta para responder o replicar en respecto a lo que su empleado había dicho pero él ya no estaba ahí.  
- Eres rápido.- dijo sonriendo levemente y negando con la cabeza.

- Hemos entrado señor.- dijo uno de los guardias, Tseng observaba a través de una cámara los movimientos de cada uno. Había enviado un comando de seis personas para la misión. Shinra aun estaba recuperándose de todos los acontecimientos sucedidos así que no había demasiada gente disponible.  
Todo el mundo se sorprendió de hecho, cuando Rufus anunció tras aproximadamente unos meses desde la amenaza de los Deep Ground Soldiers que Shinra volvería a instaurarse como compañía energética.  
La respuesta de Cloud y compañía por supuesto no se hizo esperar pero Rufus les disuadió de cierto comportamiento hostil explicándole que no pretendía volver a ser el presidente de nada más allá de lo que fuera Shinra y que se limitaría a investigaciones de tipo energéticas.  
Evidentemente ningún ex-miembro de avalanche, ahora algunos de ellos del WRO, confiaron en aquello pero dieron vía libre a la reconstrucción de Shinra. Hasta el momento no se habían puesto de por medio, aunque evidentemente no todas las investigaciones de Rufus se limitaban a lo mismo, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad ante cierto tipo de temas relacionados con la manipulación genética.  
En cualquier caso la boda de Rufus con aquella chica podía ayudar o terminar de hundir la compañía y tenían que tener cuidado.  
Tseng miró entonces la cámara y entorno los ojos.  
- Señor esperamos órdenes.- dijo uno de los guardias.  
- Bien, avanzad y recordar que Rufus quiere a quien esté en ese lugar con vida.  
- Sí señor.- dijo el cabecilla a través del comunicador.  
El lugar era oscuro y apenas podía verse nada. En ese momento uno de los guardias calló de un disparo al suelo fulminado y segundos después otro más.  
- ¡Nos han disparado! ¡Repito nos han disparado!- Tseng miró preocupado a través de la cámara.  
- ¡Es una trampa salid de ahí!- los guardias se dispusieron a cumplir las ordenes pero en ese momento una mujer apareció ante ellos.  
En un rápido movimiento se acercó a uno de los hombres y lo apuñalo con una especie de daga acoplada al arma para segundos después disparar a otro en la cabeza.  
De los dos que quedaban uno trato de huir pero la mujer en un rápido y ágil movimiento se hizo con él sujetándole de uno de los brazos, segundos después tiró del misma para degollarlo, el ultimo retrocedió y solo pudo gritar antes de morir como el ultimo de sus compañeros.  
Muy despacio ella se giró y miró a la cámara para disparar a la misma.  
- No puede ser…- dijo Tseng con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no podía ser quien creía que era, las imágenes eran borrosas, había matado a seis de sus hombres y él tenia que informar a Rufus en ese momento.  
En cualquier caso debía de analizar aquellas imágenes mas tarde y asegurarse de quien era esa mujer, pero, era imposible, tenía que ser imposible, un error, la vista le había jugado una mala pasada.


	16. Dímelo

**Dímelo**

El teléfono de Rufus sonaba de forma insistente.  
Como pudo y palpando en la mesa, el chico lo cogio. Yuffie se despertó debido al sonido del móvil pero se giró en la cama y puso la almohada sobre su cabeza.  
- ¡Haz que pare de una maldita vez!- replicó ella.  
- Eso intento.- contestó Rufus. - ¿Si?- dijo pesadamente el rubio segundos después.  
- Rufus, mandé los comandos a por quien fuera que estaba en aquel lugar.  
- ¿Tseng?  
- ¿Quién si no?- respondió el moreno. Rufus recapacitó unos segundos.  
- ¿La tienes?, ¿Tienes a esa persona o a alguien?- dijo levantándose de la cama preocupado.  
Yuffie abrió los ojos, se apartó la almohada y se giró mirando a Rufus a ka vez que se incorporaba levemente.  
- Ha matado a un comando de seis hombres armados en cuestión de segundos. Es peligrosa Rufus. Es una mujer y es peligrosa.- prosiguió Tseng.  
- ¿Ella sola ha acabado con seis personas?- La mirada de Yuffie se tornó preocupada.  
- Sí, deberíamos aumentar la seguridad, vuestra seguridad.- El chico entornó los ojos y miró a la chica.  
Ella iría con sus amigos al día siguiente, tal vez debía quedarse con ellos un tiempo más de lo esperado, seguramente estaría más segura con ellos que con él.  
Aquello era lo que realmente le preocupaba.  
- Tseng, es tarde, descansa y mañana hablaremos.  
- Rufus esto es importante. Pueden mataros.  
- Lo sé, pero no es buen momento.- El moreno guardó silencio unos segundos.  
- Entiendo.- dijo por fin Tseng al percatarse de a que se refería. Evidentemente Yuffie estaba allí con él.- En ese caso hasta mañana.- dicho aquello colgó el teléfono y el rubio miró a Yuffie.  
- ¿Quién era?  
- Tseng, han localizado en lugar donde estaba la persona que te amenazó, han enviado un comando y ha acabado con todos ellos.  
- ¿Qué va a pasar?- dijo ella preocupada levantándose.  
- Mañana irás a Nibelheim y te quedarás con Cloud y los demás hasta que se calmen las cosas, estarás más segura con ellos.  
- ¿Y tu que harás? - dijo cogiéndole del brazo.  
Parecía que lo que Rufus acababa de decirla no la importaba.  
- Yo me quedare aquí e iré a Midgar pasado mañana a ver que puedo hacer.  
- ¿Y si te matan? ¿Qué pasará si te matan?- él sonrió levemente.  
- ¿Te preocupo?- Dijo de forma sarcástica.  
Ella le miró fijamente unos instantes, aun le tenía sujeto del brazo. Se aferro a él con fuerza.  
- Me preocupas.- Contestó ella agachando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.  
Él con la mano que tenía libre acaricio su mejilla e hizo a la chica mirarle algo extrañado.  
- ¿Y por qué?- dijo entonces seriamente.  
Hacia apenas unas horas había rehuido de él y ahora se mostraba preocupada, no alcanzaba a entenderlo. Al menos no con claridad.  
Yuffie estaba afectada y ahora también sorprendida.  
- "Tal vez porque he comenzado a quererte, porque creo que te quiero."- Aquello fue lo que la chica pensó.  
Ya estaba cansada de negarse a si misma una y otra vez que él no le importaba cuando era todo lo contrario, pero no era lo que iba a decir a pesar de que sus ojos reflejaban como el cristal lo que tenía en mente. Sin embargo el chico no sabia que pensar.  
Yuffie entonces soltó el brazo de Rufus y se alejó de él. No iba a negarlo, pero tampoco iba a decir lo que sentía.  
- Mañana... Tienes razón, iré una temporada con ellos. Será lo mejor.- dicho aquello salió de la habitación, necesitaba pensar.  
Rufus miró fijamente hacia delante.  
- Necesito, que me lo digas, necesito creer que eso que a veces creo ver no son imaginaciones mías.- dijo despacio a la vez que algo apenado girándose hacia la puerta por la cual había salido la chica.  
No sabía por cuanto tiempo podría soportar aquella situación. Aquel "ahora si, ahora no" aquel hacer, tras aquellas cosas que se sucedían entre ambos, como si nada hubiera pasado. Estaba cansado de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado cuando se trataba de ella.  
Salió por la misma puerta y bajó hasta el despacho donde se encontraba la chica pensativa, preocupada.  
- Dímelo.- dijo él de forma autoritaria.  
Yuffie siquiera se había percatado de que Rufus había entrado. Sin embargo aquella simple palabra había sonado a orden y eso no la gustaba.  
- ¿El que?- dijo tratando de parecer tranquila.  
- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.- Yuffie entornó los ojos y frunció en ceño ofendida.  
- No.- dijo saliendo por la puerta y subiendo de nuevo a la habitación. Pero él no iba a rendirse, no iba con su carácter precisamente.  
Podía darse mil veces contra un muro pero tarde o temprano el muro caería o él mismo, no podía haber un empate ante aquella situación si ella le quería que se lo dijera y si no que lo confirmara pero no iba a aceptar algo que no fuera un sí o un no.  
Así pues la siguió de nuevo esta vez hasta su propio cuarto.  
- Ambos lo sabemos, acéptalo de una vez.- dijo apenas entrar en la habitación tras ella.  
- ¿Aceptar que? No hay nada que aceptar, deja de perseguirme. - Ella se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta de nuevo.  
Tenía que alejarse de él, no quería delatar lo que sentía y en aquel momento se sentía bastante frágil, sentía que le necesitaba a él, que necesitaba a Rufus cerca de ella.   
Pero no pensaba admitir aquello. Daba igual lo que él sintiera por ella, no podía confiar en Rufus.  
Acercó la mano al pomo de la puerta pero él la cogió por la muñeca para después cerrar el cerrojo de la misma.  
- ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? ¡Déjame salir!- protestó ella.  
Trató de soltarse del agarre de Rufus, que aunque no la sujetaba con fuerza, sí lo hacia con la firmeza suficiente como para evitar que se marchara. Sin embargo aquel simple agarre hizo sentir a Yuffie un escalofrió.   
- No pienso hacerlo hasta que dejes de comportarte como una cría - dijo él.- Y deja de ir de arriba abajo, perseguirte siempre que me acerco a ti es agotador y sinceramente no me apetece seguir jugando al gato y al ratón contigo.  
- ¡No soporto tenerte cerca! ¡Bastante tengo con tener que aguantarte!  
- ¡¿Ah no?!- dijo furioso.  
- ¡No! ¡Yo no siento nada por ti!- afirmó ella orgullosamente.  
Rufus sonrió de forma un tanto cínica y acercó a la chica hacia él cogiéndola por la cintura.  
- ¿Estás segura de eso?- dijo acercando a Yuffie hacia él.  
Ella no hizo nada entonces, no se resistió a aquello, aunque perfectamente podía hacerlo tenía fuerza para eso, para más, y un rodillazo en ciertas zonas podía resultar doloroso pero no era precisamente lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.  
- ¿Qué tal si me repites eso mismo ahora?- dijo Rufus de forma sutil.  
- N…. no, déjame irme.- contestó Yuffie en un susurro casi imperceptible.  
- No te he oído.- replicó él burlonamente acercando sus labios a los de la chica a pesar de haber escuchado su respuesta.  
- Quiero que… me dejes salir…- apenas la salían las palabras, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, pero no era solo aquello, ¿Cómo había llegado a aquella situación? ¿Cómo había empezado todo? A sentir aquello que sentía.  
- ¿Seguro?- preguntó de forma sugerente.  
Segundos después la besó despacio y profundamente sin darla tiempo a responder a la pregunta.  
Al separar sus labios de los de ella la miró esperando, entonces si, la respuesta definitiva.  
Evidentemente si la respuesta era no, no iba a aceptarla.  
Pero no escuchó nada, ella le besó a él, le puso una mano tras el cuello para tirar de Rufus y se fue acercando a la cama dejándose caer sobre la misma quedando el chico con un brazo a cada lado sobre Yuffie.  
- No quiero que te vayas, ni irme. Quiero que te quedes conmigo, siempre.- El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de ella.  
- No lo entiendo, no entiendo que me pasa contigo.- dijo riendo por fin.  
El rubio tenía un brazo a cada lado de la chica, quería tenerla, sentir que era suya y aquella vez que fuera algo más.  
Entonces recapacito unos instantes y su expresión cambió.  
- Yo… me volvería loco si te pasara algo.- dijo alejándose un poco de ella y dubitativo.  
La chica se quedo boquiabierta ante aquella especie de declaración.  
Parecía estar sorprendido ante sus propios sentimientos o palabras. Pero que él se apartara por poco que fuera a Yuffie la resultó algo decepcionante aunque trataba de entenderlo.  
- No sé si puedo, si debo sentirme así, no se si esto es lo que debería pasar, no puedo dejarme llevar por lo que siento y esto me supera, yo tengo que tener el control, tengo que…- Yuffie le cogió de uno de los brazos acercándole hacia ella.  
- ¿Por qué no te dejas llevar de una maldita vez? ¿Por qué ahora eres tú quien huye de mí?- Rufus la miró sin saber muy bien que alegar, era miedo, pero no pensaba decir que temía perderla.  
- Porqué, no quiero tener que arrepentirme algún día, no quiero que esto termine y todo se termina, pero me preocupa como vaya a hacerlo.- La chica se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que se mostraba tranquilo y calmado tenía miedo, bastante miedo.   
Estupendo, el primer hombre al que quiso estaba obsesionado con su pasado, Vincent.  
Y el siguiente lo estaba por su futuro, pero a él no pensaba dejarle, dejar que se alejara de ella. A Rufus no.  
- Hagamos un trato, yo cuidare de ti y tu de mi ¿que te parece?- dijo ella sugerentemente a la vez que le besaba tratando de calmarle, él no dijo nada, pero entonces sonrió de forma un tanto melancólica.  
- Me parece un trato estupendo.- dijo besándola de nuevo.  
Los besos de él comenzaron en los labios de la chica y fueron bajando por su cuello a la vez que acariciaba sus piernas para después ir quitándose la poca ropa que llevaban el uno al otro respectivamente.  
Finalmente y poco a poco, segundo a segundo él iba sintiendo su aroma, su pelo, su piel, sus besos, su calor. El chico sólo quería sentirse cerca de ella, todo lo cerca que pudiera estar.  
Mientras tanto ella se fue dejando llevar, abrazándole, enredando los dedos entre su pelo con una mano y aferrándose a su espalda con la otra, intentando calmar su respiración que se aceleraba por segundos, perdiéndose entre un beso y otro, y estremeciéndose con cada una de sus caricias.

Reno apoyó uno de sus brazos en la pared y el otro en la puerta dejando a Irina en medio.  
Finalmente la noche había sido perfecta, a excepción de cuando un tipo intento atracarles e Irina le dio una patada en la entrepierna mientras Reno la explicaba que con un golpe en el estomago habría puesto en su sitio al tipo.  
El pelirrojo miró a la chica y sonrió levemente, en ese momento dudó unos segundos y entonces de forma un tanto impulsiva la besó. Ella le correspondió aunque de forma un tanto difícil dado el comportamiento de Reno, ¿siquiera para eso era capaz de avisar antes?  
Poco después el pelirrojo se apartó, dejando a Irina abrir la puerta de la habitación.  
- Buenas noches.- dijo la chica tímidamente aunque jugueteando con el botón superior de la camisa de él.  
- Buenas noches.- Respondió el pelirrojo. Era como si las palabras sobraran en aquel momento.  
La chica entró en el cuarto, y el pelirrojo se quedo sonriendo unos segundos delante de la puerta pensativo, liberó un suspiro y se dispuso a irse.  
Irina entonces abrió de nuevo. Sin previo aviso cogio a Reno de la camisa y tiró de él, para hacerle entrar la habitación cerrando la puerta y echando el cerrojo a la misma.

Nota de la autora; ¿Qué tal estamos? Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo que me lo curré ayer a las tres de la mañana (las musas son algo puñeteras).  
Ya va quedando menos del fanfic tranquilos XD metí un pelín de lemon al final de la parte de Rufus y Yuffie porque… porque me apetecía :P espero que no os pareciera mal.  
A decir verdad tenía pensada que la situación entre Yuffie y Rufus se diera después de la visita de Yuffie a Nibelheim pero habría sido alargar el fic unos cinco capítulos más y llevo una temporada bastante espesa.  
Probablemente meta mas acción a partir de ahora dado que no son necesarias ciertas cosas ni detalles y es probable que aparezca alguien más por ahí pero no os prometo nada ;P un saludo y gracias por leer


	17. Nuevo día

**Nuevo día**

Los golpes contra la puerta se repetían una vez tras otra deforma insistente y cada vez más fuerte mientras el chico de unos catorce años permanecía acurrucado tras la cama de su habitación.  
- ¡Rufus soy tu padre! ¡Me debes un respeto! ¡Sal de ahí de una maldita vez si no quieres que…!  
- ¿¡Si no quiero que!? ¡¿Ya no te basta con insultarme?! ¡¿Ahora también me vas a amenazar viejo?!- dijo el chico poniéndose en pie y gritando hacia la puerta, haciendo callar a quien se hallaba detrás.   
Pero aquello duró tan solo unos segundos.  
- ¡Si sigues con ese comportamiento volverás de nuevo al internado!  
- ¿¡Y que me importa!? ¡Es bastante mejor que verte y escucharte a ti! ¡Y ahora también a tu nueva zorra colgada de tu brazo!- Recriminó el chico.  
-¡Te lo advierto Rufus! ¡Estás colmando mi paciencia! ¡Eres un maldito problema!- Rufus dio la vuelta a la cama, se sentó en la misma y miró con resentimiento hacia la puerta.  
-¡Para ti yo siempre he sido un problema!  
- ¡No voy a volver a tener esta conversación contigo! ¡Y menos con una puerta de por medio!  
- ¡Me importa una mierda si no quieres tenerla!  
- ¡Modera tu lenguaje cuando te dirijas hacia mi! ¡Sigo siendo tu padre!  
- ¡Te odio!- dijo el chico dolido.  
Entonces cogió aire unos instantes tratando de calmarse.  
- "Te odio, sigues siendo mi padre por poco tiempo, algún día te mataré, viejo, y Shinra será mío"- susurró para sí.  
Escuchó un golpe más a modo de respuesta frustrada y unos pasos que se alejaban de su habitación.  
Puso entones la cabeza entre las manos y cerró los ojos. Segundos después se escucharon unos golpes suaves en la puerta.  
- ¿Quién es?- preguntó el chico con la voz quebrada.  
- Soy Tseng ¿puedo pasar?- el rubio se puso en pie y abrió la puerta al moreno dejándole pasar para cerrar segundos después.  
- He escuchado los gritos, ¿Estás bien?- dijo el moreno pasando a la habitación.  
- Estoy perfectamente, de momento, aunque probablemente vuelva al internado en unos días. Y ya sabes como es ese lugar.- replicó acercándose a la cama y dejándose caer sentado en la misma.  
- Rufus no puedes seguir así con tu padre.- explicó Tseng al chico.- Ambos sabemos que no puedes volver a ese lugar. No después de lo sucedido la última vez.- el moreno miró entonces a Rufus apenado. - No puedes seguir así, debes de tener un respeto a tu padre para que no vuelva a enviarte allí.  
- ¿Respeto? no, no puedo respetarle, le odio, me gustaría matarle.- Ante aquella declaración, y la mirada del chico al decirlo, Tseng le observó paralizado y casi sin respirar.  
- No puedes hablar en serio.  
- Hablo muy en serio.  
- ¡Es tu padre!  
- ¡No me importa! Algún día acabaré con su vida, acabaré con sus insultos, con sus reproches, con sus agresiones constantes a mi dignidad. Algún día Shinra será mío y con ello parte de las ciudades de este planeta.  
- Eso no cambiará el pasado.  
- Pero cambiará mi futuro.- dijo el rubio con decisión.  
- Si quieres matarle…- dijo por fin Tseng mirando fijamente hacia delante.- Deberías de ganarte su confianza, deberías de demostrarle que puede informarte de cada cosa que haga, de cada proyecto, cada investigación, cada viaje. Y saber como y cuando puedes hacerlo. - Rufus le observó sorprendido mientras el moreno se dirigía hacia la puerta.- Si quieres matarle realmente, deberías llevarte bien con él, ser una persona fría, cínica y no dejar que tus impulsos y tus sentimientos te dominen. Pero tu no eres capaz de hacer eso, Rufus, tu no eres así, no eres un asesino.- entonces hizo una breve pausa y miró al Rubio que se hallaba tras él aun sentado en la cama observándole.- Me decepcionaría si fueras un asesino como tu padre.- dicho aquello salió fuera cerrando la puerta tras de si de un portazo.

Rufus se despertó de golpe en la cama sentándose en la misma.  
- Malditos, sueños estúpidos.- se dijo a si mismo.- Maldito pasado.- se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos unos segundos.  
Al abrirlos miró a su derecha tratando de ver a Yuffie sin embargo ella no se encontraba allí a pesar de que aun era muy temprano. ¿Qué hora? ¿Las seis de la mañana? ¿No se habría ido sin avisarle?  
Recorrió la habitación con la mirada hasta ver las maletas que la chica había preparado el día anterior.  
No, no se había marchado aun. Aquello le hizo sentir aliviado y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido la noche anterior.  
Se abrió segundos después levemente la puerta de la habitación y entró Yuffie la cual son decir nada cerró y saltó sobre la cama riendo para abrazar a Rufus cogiendo a este por sorpresa, aunque contagiándole parte de su ánimo y haciéndole olvidar aquella pesadilla del todo.  
- ¿Qué tal has dormido?- dijo por fin ella jovialmente.  
- Bastante bien.- contestó el rubio arqueando una ceja respondiendo al gesto de la chica.  
- ¿Solo bastante bien?- replicó ella entonces de forma sugerente.  
- Siempre se puede mejorarse.  
- Ya veo donde quieres ir a parar.- contestó entonces Yuffie riendo de nuevo.  
- Vamos entendiéndonos.- Rufus se quedo pensativo unos instantes.- Por cierto, ¿No tenias algo que hacer hoy?, deberías descansar, el viaje hasta Nibelheim es algo largo. - Ella guardó silencio unos segundos.  
- No, he llamado a los demás, no voy a ir.  
-¿Qué?- dijo él desconcertado.  
- Pienso quedarme contigo.  
- Estarás más segura con ellos que conmigo.- se sinceró Rufus por fin.  
La chica entornó los ojos y liberó una especie de resoplido de desaprobación  
- Sé defenderme y quiero estar contigo.  
- ¿Por qué tienes que ponérmelo tan difícil?  
- ¡Eh!- protestó ella ofendida ante el comentario.- ¡¿Qué es lo que te pongo difícil?!  
- Cuidar de ti.  
- Te repito que puedo cuidar de mí.  
- Eres una cabezota.  
- Pues como tú.  
- Yo no soy cabezota. Soy responsable  
- No me vengas con esas ni… ¡Espera un segundo! ¿¡Insinúas que yo no lo soy!?  
-¡Yo no he dicho eso!  
- ¡Lo has insinuado!  
- Vamos, no era la idea, me has entendido.  
- Sí, te he entendido perfectamente.- replicó ella enfadada.  
Trató de alejarse del Rufus, pero él la cogió por la cintura para después besarla antes de que pudiera hacerlo.  
- ¿Sabes que te pones muy guapa cuando te enfadas?- ella sonrió de forma un tanto cínica.  
- ¿Sabes que eso ha sido muy poco original?- El rubio rió ante el comentario para después mirar el reloj.  
- ¿Y tú sabes que aun es temprano?- dijo por fin él mirando a la chica de reojo.  
- Vaya, es temprano ¿Para que? ¿Para levantarse?- preguntó Yuffie pícaramente.  
- Sí, pero ya es tarde para dormir. Podríamos dedicarnos a otro tipo de cosas.- contestó Rufus de forma similar a la que lo había hecho ella.  
- Ya veo…- la chica empujó al rubio, para dejarle tumbado en la cama cogiéndole de nuevo desprevenido y el cual la observó sorprendido tan solo unos instantes antes de que ella le besara sin dejarle tiempo a mediar palabra.  
A pesar de ser tan impulsiva, por algún motivo Rufus estaba seguro de que no le iba a costar acostumbrarse a aquello, al menos Yuffie lo fuera de esa manera.

Irina despertó debido al golpe causado por la caída del pelirrojo de la cama.  
Se sentó en la misma y luego le miró sin poder evitar un ataque de risa mientras le observaba sentarse en el suelo y mirar de un lado a otro desconcertado.  
- Siempre pensé que tratabas de hacerte el gracioso y resulta que eres un payaso por naturaleza.- dijo ella por fin aunque sin poder dejar de reír.  
- Nos hemos despertado de buen humor ¿eh?- protestó cínicamente Reno mirando a Irina sentado aun en el suelo.  
- Vamos no te enfades.- la chica se tumbó boca abajo y apoyó los codos en el colchón a la vez que reposaba la cabeza en las manos y le observaba.  
Reno miró entonces la hora. Las nueve de la mañana. Recordó entonces el "favor" que tenía que hacer a Yuffie, debía de darse prisa en actuar.  
- Por cierto…- dijo pensativo.- probablemente yo no esté por aquí unos días.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Cuando?- preguntó Irina preocupada.  
- Bueno, digamos que tengo que resolver unos asuntos, solo serán unos días. Lo más una semana.  
- ¿Una semana? ¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer yo durante una semana?  
- ¿Trabajar?  
- Eres idiota, sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.  
- Bueno cariño.- contestó cínicamente Reno.- Sé que no hay nadie tan bueno en la cama como yo, pero estoy seguro de que durante mi ausencia alguien sabrá satisfacerte. - concluyó riendo.  
- ¿Quieres que te deje sin cabeza?- protestó la chica entornando los ojos.  
- Vale, vale. Yo también te echare de menos.- dijo él por fin. Aunque aun sin dejar de reír.  
Ella le observó de reojo, definitivamente no tenía ni tendría remedio.  
- ¿Y que asuntos son esos?- preguntó entonces intrigada.  
- Me gustaría hablarte de ello, pero por desgracia no puedo hacerlo. Tal vez cuando los finalice.- Irina le observó intrigada.  
Reno no era una persona que guardara secretos, pero cuando lo hacia, y decía que no podía hablar de aquello que se tratara, era imposible obtener una respuesta real o clara.  
- Bueno, solo espero que no sea nada peligroso.- dijo la chica entonces  
- Tranquila, si es por mi seguridad dudo que nadie me mate.  
- Claro, ¿Quién puede matar al inimitable Reno? - dijo ella sacándole la lengua a modo de burla.  
- Uuuuh, no sabes lo que acabas de hacer.- dijo el pelirrojo subiendo a la cama de nuevo.


	18. Midgar

**Midgar**

NDA; Perdón por la tardanza, pero he estado en época de exámenes y no he tenido tiempo de nada ;P dentro de poco actualizare también el fic de suerte o destino ;) Gracias por los animos y Gracias por leer.

El helicóptero aterrizó despacio frente a las instalaciones que antiguamente habían pertenecido a Shinra. Era bastante temprano aun, las nueve de la mañana.  
Reno se la estaba jugando con aquello y era consciente de la situación.  
En primer lugar el sitio parecía haberse plagado de criaturas que habían escapado de los laboratorios y en segundo si alguien se percataba de que estaba indagando sin órdenes previas iba a ganarse un bonito despido.  
Como excusa para marcharse y coger el helicóptero le había dicho a Rude de haber recibido una llamada indicando que había un problema con su apartamento en Midgar y que le urgía marcharse y evidentemente no tenía ningún problema, pero aquello Rude no debía de saberlo, ni Rufus, ni Irina.  
Levantó la vista y observó la altura del edificio, gran parte del mismo eran ruinas, era peligroso subir a aquel lugar, sin embargo se encogió de hombros y de una patada tiró la puerta trasera.  
Aquello iba a ser divertido.

Cuando Tseng entró en la casa, a pesar de la hora, las doce del medio día, solo Irina y Rude estaban despiertos, la primera se hallaba en la cocina pensativa mientras que Rude custodiaba la puerta.  
- Vaya, te veo bien.- Irina se giró y observó al moreno algo desconcertada.  
- ¡Tseng! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Digamos que la situación se ha vuelto más delicada de lo que yo pensaba. Y he decidido venir yo mismo a por Rufus para ir a Midgar y dejar de camino a esa chica con sus amigos.  
- Cierto, que extraño que aun no haya decidido salir para Nibelheim, creo que era donde iba a encontrarse con ellos.  
- Está nublando el juicio de Rufus, por culpa de ella él se está volviendo imprudente así que si se separa un tiempo de esa chica tal vez comience de nuevo a pensar con claridad.  
- ¿Nublando su juicio?, ¿Está casado con ella y tu dices que nubla su juicio?, hablas como si te sintieras apartado.- Dijo la rubia.  
- Solo me preocupo por su seguridad, por el contrario que otras personas, que no hacen más que comportarse cómo si estuvieran de vacaciones en lugar de comportarse de forma profesional.- Dijo Tseng ofendido ante las palabras de Irina.  
Probablemente ella tenía razón, se sentía algo apartado, Rufus no hacia caso de sus recomendaciones desde que se había casado con Yuffie y Tseng le apreciaba como una especie de hermano pequeño al que proteger desde hacia años. Le molestaba que estando toda su vida cuidando de él de repente no fuera nada, o nadie. Sin embargo él era una persona que se caracterizaba por su capacidad de distinguir entre trabajo y sentimientos así que no iba a guardar silencio ante las palabras de la rubia. Ella se dispuso a contestar, jamás la había hablado así y no era algo que la gustara.  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta entrando Rufus por la misma.  
- Buenos días.- dijo el rubio animado entrando en la cocina al ver allí a Irina.  
- Vaya jefe, hoy esta de buen humor.- contestó ella de forma aun algo reticente.  
- Estoy de muy buen humor.  
- ¿Y a que se debe?- dijo Tseng.- No es buen momento para animarse.  
- Vaya, ¿que haces por aquí?- contestó el chico sorprendido al oír su voz.  
Siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, aquello ya empezaba a ser incluso frustrante para el hombre.  
- Pues en parte, a ver como te iba, pero….- en ese momento Yuffie entró en la cocina, besó a Rufus sin mediar palabra, cogió algo de la nevera y salio de allí.  
- …ya veo que te va bien.- concluyo al salir la chica mirando al rubio sin parpadear.  
- No tienes idea.- dijo él riendo.  
Tseng sin embargo se sentía desorientado, se había perdido más de lo que parecía, o estaba viviendo una especie de sueño extraño.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado durante mi ausencia?- Rufus se dispuso a responderle, pero sólo pudo hacer un gesto con el dedo índice.  
- Es curioso, creo que yo no sabría explicártelo demasiado bien.- el hombre negó entonces con la cabeza.  
- Lo que he venido es a decirte que tienes que venir a Midgar.- Rufus se apoyó en una encimera cercana mientras le observaba de forma un tanto desafiante.  
- ¿Es una orden? Te dije que hablaríamos del asunto de de ayer y ya veríamos que hacer.  
- No se trata solo del incidente de ayer, hoy alguien ha estado mirando antiguos archivos e indagando cosas sobre tu padre, ésta mañana se ha detectado un intento de intrusión en la base de datos.- Rufus se cruzó de brazos.  
- Indagando…. ¿Sobre qué tipo de cosas?  
- No sabría decirte, es en lo que respecta a temas personales y tratos de tu padre. Empiezo a pensar que es uno de los nuestros quien esta investigando, pero es extraño.- Irina permaneció pensativa unos instantes y le vino a la memoria lo dicho por Reno aquella misma mañana a ella, antes de decirle a Rude que tenia unos asuntos que atender e irse con el helicóptero. Sin embargo guardó silencio, había aprendido después de unos años que guardar silencio la otorgaba ciertas ventajas ante cierto tipo de situaciones.  
- ¿Quién querría esa información y para que?- preguntó con curiosidad Rufus.  
- Eso mismo quería que me respondieras. ¿No has mandado tú a alguien? ¿Y donde demonios está Reno?  
- ¿Para que iba a querer yo algo así?, además en caso de buscar esa información te preguntaría a ti y te pediría los datos e informes a ti. Y yo no sé nada de Reno. ¿No está?- Irina sintió entonces que tenía que decir algo.  
- Reno ésta mañana le dijo a Rude que le habían llamado por teléfono. Ha habido un problema en su apartamento y dijo que tenía que irse.  
- Debió de ser realmente urgente para no esperar a que me levantara ¿No?- Dijo Rufus con retintín. El pelirrojo tendía a hacer lo que le daba la gana, pero Rufus no podía imaginar que se tratara de él quien quería obtener información de cualquier tipo sin su consentimiento. Simplemente plantearse la idea a su entender era una estupidez, aunque aun dudaba de él en otros aspectos.  
- Hmmm, en cualquier caso tiene que ser alguien con acceso a nuestra base de datos.- dijo Tseng rompiendo el silencio.  
- ¿Acaso esa información es importante?- replicó Rufus.  
- No, bueno, yo, creo que, creo que no.- dijo algo nervioso.  
- En ese caso ¿que te preocupa?  
- ¿Y si es la prensa tratando de destapar trapos sucios de tu padre?- alegó Tseng.  
- ¿Hay algo que no sepan ya?- el moreno guardó silencio y agachó la cabeza.  
- No, supongo que no.- dijo sin estar muy convencido.  
- En ese caso es mejor dejar esto, no vamos a perder el tiempo con alguien que remueve un poco el pasado.  
- Aun Así me quedaría mas tranquilo si fueras allí a ver que pasa. Imagina que alguien descubre que en los inicios de cierta organización tú te dedicaste a informar y subvencionar a quien ambos sabemos para que mataran a tu padre.- Dijo de forma brusca el moreno.  
Rufus palideció unos instantes durante los cuales miró sorprendido a Tseng y después a Irina la cual guardaba silencio. Sabía que ella no iba a preguntar ni a cuestionar lo que acababa de escuchar, sin embargo aquella insinuación había sido muy indiscreta por parte de Tseng.  
- De acuerdo lo hablare con Yuffie e iremos yendo esta tarde para pasar la noche allí.- dijo saliendo de la cocina pensativo aunque de forma un tanto recelosa.  
- Pero… ¿Por qué? Ella no tiene que ver con esto ¿no? ¿No iba a ir a Nibelheim?- dijo Tseng.  
Rufus hizo caso omiso a la pregunta del hombre y cerró la puerta tras de si.  
- ¿Qué demonios me he perdido?- dijo desesperado mirando a Irina.  
- Tseng, Yo no chismorreo acerca de los jefes, eso es de mal gusto e infantil y yo soy una persona seria y dicipli…  
- Vamos, ambos sabemos que cuando quieres dices lo que te interesa.- interrumpió el moreno.  
Ella liberó un suspiro a la vez que le miraba ofendida.  
- Estoy trabajando, no de vacaciones.- contestó ella haciendo alusión a lo dicho por Tseng antes de que Rufus entrara.  
Dicho aquello salió de la cocina si iban a marcharse tendría que preparar la maleta y quería pedirle a Reno explicaciones en cuanto le tuviera delante.

-Tenemos que irnos.- dijo el rubio de forma brusca al ver a Yuffie en la salita ella observó a Rufus sorprendida y sin parpadear.  
- ¿Irnos? ¿A donde? ¿Por qué?  
- No tienes que venir si no quieres pero preferiría que lo hicieras.  
- ¿Pero donde?- dijo ella comenzando a perder la paciencia.  
- A Midgar, alguien ha estado investigando ciertos asuntos allí y Tseng teme que…-entonces miró a Yuffie, no podía decirla la verdad, no podía decirla que él subvencionó e informó a Avalanche en sus inicios para que mataran a su padre.- Tseng teme que sea la persona que quiere matarte, quien esté husmeando. - Al oírlo Yuffie se percato de quien y de que se trataba, Reno estaba haciendo las averiguaciones que Yuffie le pidió. En cualquier caso algo no encajaba en la explicación de Rufus.  
- ¿Y porque alguien que quisiera matarme iba a indagar asuntos sobre Shinra? No tiene mucho sentido.  
- No sabemos cuales son los objetivos de esa gente, no sabemos que pretenden o quieren.  
- Quieren Shinra.- dijo ella entornando los ojos frustrada.  
- Sí, pero ¿Por qué? Es mejor asegurarse.- Rufus era rápido respondiendo, pero Yuffie no estaba segura de aquello, de hecho ella sabía quien estaba investigando.  
- No, estoy segura de que no es nada de eso.- La chica se percató entonces de que lo había dicho con una excesiva firmeza. Un error.  
- ¿Sabes algo que no sepa yo?- dijo sospechando él entonces.  
- No, es solo una suposición.  
- Dijiste que estabas segura.  
- Bueno, pueden ser mil cosas diferentes ¿no?- En ese momento escucharon la puerta la cual se abrió sin esperar respuesta.  
- Tseng dice que si nos vamos ya o no.- dijo Irina entonces.  
- Dile que sí.- dijo Yuffie, se cruzó entonces con la rubia saliendo por la puerta seguida de Rufus.  
Si las suposiciones de Irina eran ciertas había sido Yuffie quien había mandado a Reno a investigar ¿para que? Ni idea, el caso era que por otra parte Tseng no había dicho a Rufus que aquellas filtraciones de información tuvieran que ver con la persona que había disparado a la chica.  
Si estaba en lo cierto ambos eran un par de mentirosos, al final iban a tener más cosas en común de lo que parecía.


	19. En busca de Respuestas

**En busca de Respuestas. **

- Así que quieres información ¿no?- dijo el hombre dejando la jarra sobre la mesa.  
- ¿Cree que habría venido a este antro si no fuera así? Ya le expliqué por teléfono lo que me interesaba, usted conocía todos o gran parte de los enemigos del anterior presidente de Shinra, tal vez pueda ayudarme a encontrar lo que quiero. - dijo Reno sin inmutarse  
El hombre sonrió levemente. Era una persona alta, aproximadamente media lo mismo que el pelirrojo de tez y pelo oscuro solo que más corpulento de unos treinta y cinco años. Por otro lado el aspecto de aquel tipo era lamentable, estaba sudoroso y sucio pero el olor a alcohol ocultaba con facilidad los otros dos.  
Reno estaba acostumbrado a tratar con gente así, no era algo nuevo y por lo tanto a pesar de la envergadura del hombre que se hallaba frente a él no le intimidaba en absoluto.  
- Mira, chico, hace años, cuando se sucedió lo del regreso del gran Sephiroth yo abandoné Shinra, aun así, sé muchas cosas sobre el padre de Rufus, conozco a todos sus enemigos, pero no sé quienes pueden ser los enemigos de él.  
- ¿Que enemigos de su padre podían querer acabar con el hijo?- preguntó Reno  
El hombre dudo unos instantes.  
- No lo tengo muy claro, no conozco a nadie que quisiera hacer daño a ambos, eran muy diferentes, por lo general el objetivo era dañar la compañía y a decir verdad…- en ese momento guardó un silencio repentino, como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de algo.- No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que hay una persona que ambos tenían en común, solo que dudo que Rufus tenga muy presente a esa persona.  
- ¿De quien se trata?- preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad.  
El tipo miró a su alrededor y después a Reno.  
- Escucha chico, esa persona no debería existir siquiera, no así, y no pretendo arriesgarme a mencionar su nombre en voz alta sin estar seguro de que puede ser la persona que buscas.- entonces cogió una servilleta y un bolígrafo apuntando un número.  
- Ese es el código del archivo. Está situado en la base central de unos subterráneos de Midgar, particularmente en el que fue el laboratorio de Hojo. Su acceso es bastante complicado, desde que aquello quedó destruido hay unas criaturas especialmente fuertes por allí. Probablemente necesites ayuda.  
- No, creo que podré apañármelas solo. Gracias por la información.- Dejó entonces un billete sobre la mesa para pagar las consumiciones y unos cuantos más un poco apartados hacia la derecha, a continuación se puso en pie y salio del lugar.

Rufus miró su reloj y liberó un suspiro mientras miraba hacia las escaleras.  
- ¿¡Te falta mucho!? ¡El helicóptero ya está esperando!- dijo impacientemente gritando desde la entrada a la casa.  
Rufus iba vestido de forma poco usual, pantalones negros, una camisa gris perla y un abrigo de color marrón.  
Tenía que encargar un traje nuevo, dado que al recibir el disparo hacía unos días había tenido que deshacerse del típico blanco que le gustaba.  
En ese momento salió Yuffie de su habitación y bajó las escaleras vestida con unos vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta ajustada aunque larga de color gris y unas deportivas, con una mochila a su espalda.  
El la observó algo extrañado, en todo aquel tiempo siempre había ido con pantalones cortos y top que tapaba lo justo.  
- Es una tontería, pero se me hace raro verte así.- dijo él  
- Si no te gusta puedo ponerme otra…  
-No, no así está bien, solo era eso.- dijo el rubio.  
- Tú tampoco vistes de forma muy habitual últimamente.- Rufus entornó los ojos y liberó un leve gruñido.  
- Me encantaba ese traje.- protestó desanimado.  
- Bueno ¿nos vamos ya?- dijo Tseng.  
Aquello era una pregunta, pero sonó a modo de orden. Siquiera se molestó en ser sutil como casi siempre había sido, no era normal, Tseng era una persona conciliadora no una discrepante. Rufus le miró de forma acusadora, cuando llegaran a Midgar hablaría con él.  
- Voy a por mi arma.- dijo Yuffie con retintín mirando de reojo al moreno.- "Imbécil…"- susurró entrando en su despacho mientras el rubio se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, algo le decía que aquella situación de enemistad entre ambos acababa de empezar.  
- Que educada…-contestó el aludido de forma irónica, entonces volvió la vista a Rufus-. ¿Va a meter algo más en el helicóptero o se va a tener que quedar alguien en tierra por exceso de peso y equipaje?  
- Si es así tal vez debas quedarte tú, estas insoportable.- dijo Irina tras él.  
- ¿Donde está Rude?- preguntó Tseng haciendo caso omiso de lo que la chica acababa de decir.  
- Se está despidiendo de una amiga, vendrá en tres minutos.  
- Eso espero, quiero salir de una vez de este maldito lugar.  
- ¿Tseng estas bien?- Preguntó por fin Rufus al verle tan alterado.  
- Estoy perfectamente, pero tu seguridad y la de tu mujer pende de un hilo, y todos os estáis tomando esto como si fuera una broma.- Rufus frunció el ceño y se dispuso responderle, se sentía ofendido ¿Estaba insinuando que no se tomaba en serio la vida de la chica? En ese momento salió la morena con su arma del despacho.  
- Ya está todo.- dijo de forma animada.  
- Bien iremos subiendo al helicóptero hasta que venga Rude.- Ella asintió y salió delante, al ir a hacerlo Rufus se acercó levemente al moreno.  
- Tú y yo vamos a hablar cuando lleguemos seriamente, y vamos a poner las cosas en su lugar.- dijo el rubio dejando a Tseng paralizado y saliendo a continuación tras la morena.  
Irina escuchó sorprendida las palabras de su jefe.  
Rufus tenía razón al ponerse así, pero aquello solo parecía haber hecho sentir al moreno más herido de lo que estaba, y con razón, había pasado la vida vigilando y cuidando de Rufus. Aun así salió fuera sin decir nada a su compañero, más por miedo a una mala reacción que a falta de ganas, pero Tseng no lo interpretó así.

Reno dio un golpe más a la puerta la cual finalmente calló al suelo, miró a ambos lados y se percató de criaturas que huían de un lado a otro como ratas que acuden a esconderse cuando su escondrijo es asaltado.  
El olor de la zona era pesado, cargante, se mezclaba un extraño olor a humedad con otro a podredumbre que casi hizo vomitar al pelirrojo.  
Miró entonces el interruptor de la luz y una caja de transformadores a la derecha, parecía que aun había electricidad así que con cuidado se decidió a pulsar iluminando aquel pasillo con unas luces azuladas blanquecinas.  
Lo que el pelirrojo vio entonces le puso los pelos de punta. Entre las sombras aquel nido de seres había pasado totalmente desapercibido.  
Los extraños seres, eran criaturas similares a escolopendras, gusanos y cucarachas, de un tamaño sobrenatural, todos de color blanco pálido dejando entrever sus órganos internos. La mayoría de aquellas cosas chillaban, y algunas se retorcían y se golpeaban contra las paredes tratando de huir de la luz dejando al pelirrojo anonadado.  
- Que asco.- se dijo a si mismo.  
Miró entonces un ordenador central conectado a una torre.  
Se acercó con decisión tratando de no pensar al mismo e introdujo en número de archivo. "Introduzca el código de acceso"  
Reno por algún motivo imaginaba algo así.  
Miró en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y saco un pequeño aparato que marcaba unos números en una simple pantalla similar a la de una calculadora que conecto al ordenador.  
En cuestión de segundos Reno introdujo un código y rápidamente se abrió otra pequeña pantalla pidiendo otros cuatro más lo cual le sorprendió. Había tenido que cruzar una serie de trampas, enfrentarse a unos cuantos grupos de criaturas que custodiaban el lugar y la última puerta había sido la única que no había tenido que reventar o decodificar.  
- Demasiadas medidas de seguridad esto es extraño, siquiera para el proyecto Génesis hubo tantas.- susurró en voz baja.  
Sin embargo al ser unas medidas de seguridad bastante antiguas tardo apenas diez minutos en descifrarlos todos  
En ese momento se encendió una de las luces de la torre y se abrió un cajón en la zona superior.  
El pelirrojo abrió entonces los ojos sorprendido.  
- ¡¿Tengo que subir ahí?!- exclamó escandalizado.  
Liberó un suspiro y entornó los ojos.  
- Más vale que ese maldito informe valga la pena.- se dio la vuelta y en se momento se vio frente a uno de aquellos gusanos blancos.  
El olor de la criatura era repugnante, sin embargo a pesar de creer que tendría que pelear se retiro para su sorpresa, ¿Acaso no le había visto?, fuera como fuera no iba a plantearse estudiar la fauna del lugar, se acercó corriendo a un montacargas cercano y subió al mismo pulsando un botón para coger lo que había ido a buscar e irse pronto de allí.

El sonido del piano era lo único que podía escucharse en aquella oscura habitación.  
Rufus se giró a tiempo de ver como una sombra se deslizaba tras él.  
- Es curioso como, ciertos sonidos marcan nuestras vidas ¿no crees?- el chico se giró pero a pesar de ello no podía ver nada.  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó él con tranquilidad.  
- Tu lo sabes, escucha ese sonido ¿No lo recuerdas?, Rufus…- en ese momento la figura salió de las sombras y el rubio se despertó sobresaltado.  
- Rufus… ya estamos llegando.- dijo Yuffie, al parecer se había quedado dormido durante el viaje.  
Entonces la chica le miró, parecía algo sobresaltado.  
- ¿Estas bien?  
- Si es solo que tuve una pesadilla un tanto extraña, eso es todo.  
-¿Otra más?  
- Todo está bien no te preocupes- Yuffie se aferró a su brazo entonces mientras él se asomaba por la ventana.  
Midgar a pesar de haber quedado medio destruido seguía siendo una especie de capital, seguía viviendo gente y haciendo su vida de forma normal como si nada.  
Habían restaurado parte de la ciudad, pero todo el mundo sabía que aquello estaba acabado. Pronto la gente se dirigiría a los pueblos y ciudades alejadas de aquel sitio que fue una pesadilla una vez del planeta. Y tal vez más pronto que tarde las oficinas centrales de Shinra tendrían que ser llevadas a otro lugar. Sin embargo a Rufus le costaba aceptarlo, había pasado parte de su vida allí, después de todo aunque fuera un lugar donde se habían sucedido más desgracias que alegrías había sido su hogar y lamentaba la situación a la que había llegado. Recordó entonces el sueño de Neo Midgar de su padre, Rufus siempre tuvo aspiraciones mejores aunque se equivocara.  
Fuera como fuera el único destino de Midgar ya estaba sellado.

_NDA; Bueno por fin acabe del todo los exámenes y espero volver a escribir del mismo modo que antes y actualizar igual de rápido, sea como sea queda menos de lo que imagináis para que termine.  
¿Quién es la persona que quiere matar a Yuffie y a Rufus? ¿Qué pasara en Midgar con Tseng? Bueno en el próximo capitulo responderé a estas dos cuestiones. ;P hasta entonces gracias por leer nn_


	20. Revelaciones

**Revelaciones**

"Semana 1 día 3; El experimento fue realizado en un mal estado del individuo expuesto a las células, sin embargo para sorpresa de todos su evolución está siendo favorable pero por desgracia la muerte cerebral es aparentemente irreversible y parece ser que quedará sumido en un estado de coma.  
Semana 2 día 4; El individuo ha despertado, parece confuso pero a pesar de ello mantiene una comunicación lógica y ordenada, su estado físico evoluciona favorablemente parece haber superado la enfermedad que le afectó en vida.  
Semana 3 día 1; El sujeto como otros tantos experimentos y miembros de soldado ha desarrollado una fuerza y velocidad muy por encima de la media aunque parece no ser consciente de la misma, su recuperación física es completa. Hemos sido capaces de devolver la vida a un cuerpo muerto, es un gran avance si todo sale bien.  
Semana 4 día 6; El individuo parece reconocer su entorno y a través de fotografías a miembros de su circulo de amistades y sentimental así como a familia, sin embargo es reticente a reconocer a uno de los individuos, en concreto a su hijo.  
Semana 5 día 2; De forma increíble el sujeto parece haber desarrollado una capacidad de precognición, quizá el hecho de haber realizado este experimento a partir de un sujeto ya en un estado irreversible haya causado esta reacción ante las células de Jenova, sin embargo no era el caso del experimento 0002 que adquirió capacidades similares y la única similitud de ambos sujetos está en que ambos eran mujeres, quizá las células de Jenova en las mismas provoca esta reacción de la que carecen los hombres.  
Semana 6 día 5; Ha habido un problema a la hora de controlar al sujeto, al parecer ha recordado su propia muerte y ha pretendido escapar para matar a dos individuos de su familia alegando haber visto a través de una predicción la destrucción del planeta a través de los mismos.  
Semana 7 día 3; Por orden del presidente el individuo ha sido encerrado tras escapar y tratar de acabar con la vida de su esposo amenazando acabar con la de su hijo culpándoles de la premonición mencionada hace unos días.  
Semana 7 día 7; El experimento ha concluido de forma tajante, el propio presidente ha ordenado la ejecución del sujeto, pero ha sido imposible hacerlo debido a la fuerza de regeneración de las células de Jenova que parecen haberse apoderado por completo del cuerpo del individuo, al haber sido un cuerpo muerto en el cual se injertaron. Dada tal eventualidad será aislado de forma definitiva y será sumido en un estado de coma inducido e irreversible para después ser enviado a los niveles inferiores de los subterráneos de Midgar.  
Definitivamente no puede jugarse con la muerte."

Reno terminó la lectura del informe y cerró la carpeta, completamente pálido, nervioso e incapaz de moverse.  
Leyó la ficha del informe una vez más, tratando de creer que había leído mal.  
"Informe del experimento; 10312  
Tipo de experimento; Biológico y manipulación genética.  
Científico encargado del experimento; Gast Gainsbourg.  
Sujeto del experimento; Aryl Shinra.  
Finalidad del experimento; Devolver la vida a un cuerpo muerto debido a una enfermedad a través de las células de Jenova."  
- Ese tipo era un autentico monstruo.- dijo el pelirrojo llevándose la mano a la cabeza.  
Jamás había imaginado que el padre de Rufus entregara el cuerpo de su mujer para tal finalidad, siquiera había respetado a aquello.  
Probablemente Rufus no sabía nada. De hecho estaba seguro de que Rufus no sabía nada de aquella aberración en la que habían convertido a su madre.  
Lo peor es que andaba libre y quería matarle, quería matar a Rufus, ¿Y porque a Yuffie? ¿Y si Aryl Shinra seguía en coma en aquellos subterráneos? A lo mejor estaba equivocándose.  
Solo había una forma de averiguarlo, tenia que bajar allí. Y tal vez en ese lugar encontraría las respuestas que buscaba. Si Aryl no estaba en el lugar que debía tendría que entregar a Yuffie aquel informe y ver la forma más sutil de explicarle a Rufus el problema para resolverlo.

- Así que es aquí donde vives.- dijo la chica llevándose las manos a la espalda.  
- Vivía.- replicó Rufus riendo.  
- Cierto, vivías.- contestó Yuffie con el mismo animo.  
Entonces miró de nuevo el lugar. Era un apartamento bastante grande pero evidentemente más pequeño que una casa de dos plantas.  
La decoración era modernista y sencilla a la vez. De líneas rectas, colores claros y azules, que con la luz mortecina pero potente de las lámparas hacia del lugar mas grande inclusive.  
Apenas entrar se encontraba el salón el cual era bastante amplio, en el centro había una mesa de cristal baja con un pie metálico que la sostenía, tras ella y dirigiéndose hacia la pared de la derecha había un sofá de un color ocre para un par de personas. Frente a la mesa entonces y ocupando la pared que se hallaba frente al sofá había una televisión plana, y junto a la misma un mueble bar, el resto del lugar a excepción de las puertas estaba ocupado por unas estanterías sencillas, una cadena de música y justo a la derecha de la puerta en una esquina un piano parecido al que había sido de la madre de Yuffie solo que algo mas moderno y de color hueso.  
Frente a la entrada había una puerta que daba a una cocina con una mesa de comedor y junto a la misma un pasillo que daba a dos dormitorios, uno de ellos con cama de matrimonio y el otro con una cama individual. A la derecha desde el salón se encontraba una puerta de acceso al baño y a la izquierda otra puerta que parecía dar a un despacho.  
Todos los cuartos menos uno de los dormitorios eran bastante grandes y parecían tener todo tipo de comodidades aparte de una excesiva sensación de amplitud lo que lo convertía en un lugar poco acogedor, tal vez influido por no tener mas que dos ventanas, una en uno de los dormitorios y otra en el salón tapadas por cortinas de un color blanco.  
- Es bonito, pero da miedo tocar nada. - El chico sonrió levemente.  
- Bueno, no tienes que preocuparte, haz como si estuvieras en tu casa, al fin y al cabo ahora creo que también lo es.- Entonces miró hacia la puerta donde estaban Irina, Tseng y Rude.  
- Tseng tenemos que hablar tu y yo.- dijo el rubio.  
Yuffie miró al moreno y después a Rufus.  
- Iré yendo a ver el dormitorio y dejando mis cosas allí..- dijo dirigiéndose a una de las habitaciones.  
- Estaremos fuera si necesita algo.- sugirió Rude entonces, y junto con Irina salió del apartamento dejando a los dos solos en el salón.

-Malditos bichos.- dijo el pelirrojo agachándose casi sin aire.  
Aquello cada vez pintaba peor, pero quedaba poco para llegar a su destino.  
Un par de escaleras más de bajada y estaría frente a la cama de aislamiento de Aryl Shinra, si había alguien dentro y era ella las cosas serian de un modo Rufus jamás tendría que enterarse siquiera de aquella desafortunada situación. Si por el contrario aquella mujer no estaba allí la cosa iba a ser dos veces difícil, por el peligro que ello significaba y por lo que sería saberlo Rufus.  
Reno se acercó a la escalera y puso una mano en la pared.  
-¡Eh tu!- el chico paró en seco y se giró despacio a tiempo de ver a una mujer alta y delgada, de pelo largo, castaño claro y ojos azules.  
- ¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar como este?- preguntó con sorna.  
- Eres un estúpido, no deberías haberte metido en esto, no deberías estar aquí.- Reno liberó un suspiro.  
- ¿Para quién trabajas?  
- Si estas aquí es porque lo sabes.- respondió ella de forma cínica.  
- Así que es cierto, Aryl Shinra está viva, y despierta.- puntualizó el pelirrojo.- ¿Por qué haces su trabajo sucio?  
- Porque ella es mi pasaporte. - Reno guardó un silencio sepulcral unos segundos.  
- ¿Su pasaporte?  
- Oh vamos, no seas idiota, Si estas aquí es porque has leído el informe. Esa mujer está loca, cree que Rufus destruirá el planeta, en particular una de sus descendientes. Si Rufus muere yo sacaré tajada de esto.  
- ¿Tu? ¿Tajada? No me hagas reír ¿Cómo se supone que vas a hacerlo?, Dudo que Aryl pretenda mantener a Shinra.  
- Ella no, pero yo sí.  
- Tú no eres nadie.- Contestó Reno.  
La joven curvó levemente sus labios y se echó a reír sutilmente.  
- ¿Crees que Rufus es el único hijo del ya muerto presidente de Shinra?- El pelirrojo se quedó paralizado unos segundos, sorprendido.  
- ¿¡Que quieres decir!? ¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó algo alterado.  
- Que tienes ante ti a Irieth Shinra, a la hija de la queridísima mujer que cuidaba de Rufus de niño y el padre del mismo. Somos hermanos por parte de padre, él accedió a concederme su apellido si con ello mi madre se marchaba lejos para que nadie lo supiera.- dijo cínicamente.  
- ¿Aryl Shinra lo sabe?  
- Pues claro que lo sabe. ¿Crees que si no fuera consciente de ello se "dejaría ayudar" por mi? Ella solo cree que yo quiero hacerlo porque mi padre no me aceptó en la familia y porque "yo la creo".  
- La estas manipulando, te estas aprovechando de la locura de una mujer para obtener lo que quieres.- entonces el pelirrojo hizo una breve pausa.- un momento, ese plan me suena.  
- Eres un chico listo, es una pena tener que matarte, pero como comprenderás no puedo dejar que mi "hermanito" sepa nada de esto, es un secreto.- dijo llevándose el dedo índice a los labios.

- Tseng, solo quiero dejar claras las cosas, nada más.  
- ¿Me estas diciendo que me despides?  
- Te he dicho que te tomes unas vacaciones.  
- Me estas apartando de esto, me estas forzando a hacerlo y es personal.  
- Ese es el problema, no creo precisamente por ello que seas la persona adecuada para encargarte de mi seguridad.  
- No tienes idea de a que me refiero Rufus, no es debido a ti, hay miles de cosas más.  
- ¿Cómo cuales?- Tseng cogió aire y liberó un suspiro.  
- Esto es difícil, tienes que entender que vamos a ciegas.- mintió el moreno.  
Él sospechaba quien era el causante de todo aquello pero a su entender Rufus no estaba preparado para entenderlo.  
-Y lo que más necesitamos ahora es gente, no puedes apartarme. Bastante tengo con que no tomes en cuenta mis decisiones.  
- Sabes que no es cierto.  
- Si que lo es, parece que estorbo porque no puedes aceptar que diga algo que es cierto, y una de las cosas que lo son es que desde que te has enamorado como un idiota de esa chica eres incapaz de reaccionar y de hacer nada bien, has arriesgado tu vida y no te preocupas por ti mismo.  
- Fingiré no haber oído eso.- dijo Rufus ofendido.  
- No oyes lo que quieres, no puedes echarme.  
- Solo necesito que te relajes unos días, nada más. No pienso echarte Tseng aunque si sigues colmando mi paciencia puede que lo consigas.  
- ¿Me estas amenazando?  
- Te estoy previniendo. ¿Qué es lo que sabes que no quieres contarme y que te tiene así?  
- Hay cosas que ni tu mismo podrías entender.- Dicho aquello el hombre se dirigió hacia la puerta.- Mañana te veré en el edificio central si quieres ir y Shinra o tú mismo aun te importas algo - entonces salió por la misma sin dejar al rubio contestar.  
Rufus se llevó la mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Sin embargo había confirmado lo que sospechaba, Tseng sabía algo que no quería contar. ¿Qué podía ser? ¿Por qué iba a ocultárselo? Miró entonces hacia atrás y vio a Yuffie apoyada en la pared.  
- ¿Hasta donde y desde donde has oído?- dijo resignado el rubio.  
- Creo que todo lo que concierne a mi persona.- replicó Yuffie ofendida y dirigiéndose al cuarto para cerrar de un portazo.  
- Maldita sea, está noche va a ser muy larga.- susurró Rufus.

NDA; Creo que el titulo de revelaciones le iba muy bien al capitulo ¿no? ;P espero que os haya gustado, en realidad solo pensaba poner a la madre de Rufus como participe de todo, pero a ultima hora improvisando pensé ponerle una hermana para hacerlo más dramático y dar a entender que el cinismo y esa vena egoísta iba de serie en los genes del "chaval" XD  
En cualquier caso va quedando menos para que el fic termine, no me perdáis la paciencia.  
Nos vemos y gracias por leer n-n


	21. Nuevo Rumbo

**Nuevo rumbo**

- Bien Irina, ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?- dijo Rude con toda tranquilidad.  
Rufus les había dado lo poco que quedaba de tarde libre para hacer lo que quisieran, al parecer quería tranquilidad y no era para menos debido a ciertas recriminaciones de Yuffie tras marcharse Tseng y el teléfono que no había dejado de sonar.  
- Debería buscarle.- dijo la chica pensativa.  
- ¿Buscar a quien?  
- A Reno, ¿Crees que llevará su móvil encima?  
- ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Reno ahora?  
- Algo me dice que nos oculta algo y que está metido en problemas, es raro que no haya dado señales en todo el día.  
- ¿Que es lo que te lo dice? ¿Tu instinto femenino? - bromeó Rude.  
- No te burles de mí, lo digo en serio estaba raro esta mañana.  
- A todo esto creo que tendrías que explicarme el porque salía Reno de tu cuarto esta mañana.- Irina abrió los ojos de par en par y le miró de forma acusadora.  
- ¡Yo no tengo porque explicarte nada! ¡¿Esta claro?!- Gritó haciendo retroceder a Rude.  
- Va… vale, vale.- dijo su compañero haciendo un gesto para que se calmara.  
- Voy a beber algo al sitio de siempre. ¿Vienes? - El hombre se encogió de hombros a la vez que hacia un gesto de asentimiento.  
- Está bien, supongo que a mi también me vendrá bien.

- Te repito que no creo que él se comporté así a causa tuya.  
- ¡Sí, sí que es así! ¡Y ye juro que como me vuelva a insultar te dejare sin asistente!  
- Tseng está algo alterado últimamente, solo eso pero no ha sido para tanto.  
- Ya, seguro.- bufó Yuffie dándose la vuelta.  
- El suele ser una persona correcta.  
- Contigo.  
- Y con los demás también.  
- Pero contigo más, hasta para mi es evidente lo que le pasa, ¿pretendes hacerme creer que no te has dado cuenta?  
- ¡¿Darme cuenta de que?!- preguntó Rufus ya desesperado.  
- Tiene celos.- dijo Yuffie entornando los ojos.  
- Un momento ¿Celos de quien? ¿Qué insinúas?- dijo Rufus más desconcertado que antes.  
- Definitivamente eres idiota.  
- ¡No te consiento que me insultes!, ¡Y ya basta! ¡Eso que quieres dar a entender es una tontería! ¡Eres tú quien tiene celos!  
- ¡Yo hago lo que me da la gana! ¡Y no son tonterías! ¡Y si tengo celos es porque tengo motivos para tenerlos!- dijo entrando en el dormitorio y cerrando el cerrojo de la puerta.  
- ¡Eh! ¡Abre ahora mismo! ¡Tengo que dormir para mañana ir a las oficinas!  
- ¡¿Es una orden?!- dijo ella desde dentro.  
- ¡Sí! ¡Es una orden así que abre! - En ese momento se escuchó el cerrojo y Yuffie abrió la puerta con una almohada y una sabana en la mano, le dio ambas cosas al rubio a la vez que le empujaba contra la pared.  
- ¡A mi NADIE me da ordenes! ¡¿Está claro?! Y el sofá tiene pinta de ser cómodo, buenas noches.- dicho aquello la chica cerro de nuevo dejando a Rufus frente a la puerta sin parpadear.  
Segundos después la puerta se abrió, Rufus esperaba que ella se hubiera arrepentido de su decisión.  
- ¡Y mañana quiero de vuelta mi teléfono móvil!- dijo Yuffie cerrando de nuevo.  
- Maldita y miserable niñata.- susurró él alejándose de la puerta.  
- ¡Te he oído!- replicó la chica desde el interior del cuarto.

La agilidad de la chica era sorprendente pero el pelirrojo no se quedaba atrás.  
Ella peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo, y aunque tenía bastante fuerza la técnica utilizada era similar, si no la misma, que se había enseñado en la escuela militar de Shinra, por lo tanto era parecido al modo de pelear de Irina y por ese motivo para el pelirrojo era fácil prever los movimientos de su adversaria, pero le costaba usar la barra neutralizadora.  
Un nuevo golpe le hizo retroceder levemente sin embargo le fue fácil responder con una patada en un costado haciendo que ella se estremeciera, y golpeándola en el estomago logró alejarla de ello suficiente como para después golpearla con la barra en el hombro.  
La corriente eléctrica del arma la hizo gritar del dolor y dormirla el brazo derecho.  
- No tiendo a pegar a mujeres pero no me estas poniendo fácil el asunto.- dijo por fin él burlonamente.  
- Esto no acaba aquí.  
- ¿Ah no?- Reno se acercó a la chica. Iba a llevarla a Shinra para que la interrogaran, pero antes tenía que terminar de dejarla inconsciente.  
En ese momento ella sacó una pistola. El pelirrojo esquivó el primer disparo milagrosamente y el segundo pasó rozándole pero sin tocarle tampoco.  
Logró ocultarse entonces de los tiros entre unos escombros cercanos mientras ella disparaba un par de veces más.  
Al asomarse su enemiga ya no estaba allí, había huido.  
-¡Maldita sea!- dijo dado un golpe a la pared.  
Al menos ahora conocía a las personas que estaban detrás de todo y tenía que advertir a Yuffie y a Rufus, probablemente ese fuera a ser el problema, informar a Rufus. Eso tendría que pensarlo más tarde con su "jefa".  
Miró entonces el reloj, ya era bastante tarde, lo mejor era irse a dormir, ¿A dormir a donde? Recordó entonces a Irina, debía de estar preocupada no había dado señales de vida en todo el día.  
Lo mejor sería llamarla por teléfono y hablar con ella.  
Intento hacerlo, pero el teléfono no daba señal llamó al de Rude y tampoco.  
Se percató entonces de que tenía un mensaje de voz de Rude.  
- "¿Qué tal tu día? Si te apetece tomar algo Irina y yo vamos a ir al bar de siempre, por cierto, parece algo molesta contigo, deberías venir"- El pelirrojo escuchó el mensaje.  
No estaba como para ir a ninguna parte, estaba molido y dado los sitios en los que había estado su aspecto era lamentable.  
Lo que haría seria ir a cambiarse de ropa ducharse e ir al maldito bar, solo para hablar con Irina, si realmente estaba molesta era lo mejor.

- Irina, deberías dejarlo, ya llevas unas cuantas copas de más.- dijo Rude.  
- ¡Ya soy mayorcita! No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.- replicó la chica.  
Tanto ella como Rude estaban sentados en la barra del bar y la chica se había pasado bastante bebiendo, había dejado la chaqueta y la corbata en el respaldo de su asiento, decía tener calor y después de cómo estaba de alcohol era relativamente normal.  
- ¿Cómo una persona que da a entender que te quiere puede ocultarte cosas?- dijo ella desalentada.  
- Dale una oportunidad sabes como es Reno.  
- El no me quiere, quise pensar que si pero es una tontería.  
- Irina no empieces con eso, y vamos deja ya esa copa. Te esta haciendo daño.  
- ¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Yo hago lo que quiero! - Rude sabía que cuando ella se ponía así era imposible tratar de razonar.  
- Voy al baño un momento y cuando salga nos vamos.- dijo el poniéndose en pie.  
Irina le siguió con la mirada. En ese momento entre ella y la puerta del cuarto de baño se puso un chico moreno, de ojos claros y piel algo tostada.  
- Hola preciosa, ¿Estás sola?- ella le miró detenidamente era bastante mono.  
- Pues eso parece de momento.- dijo coquetamente y completamente borracha.  
- Si quieres yo puedo hacerte algo de compañía.  
- ¿Y que tipo de compañía?  
- De la que tú quieras.- contestó él.- Conozco un lugar por aquí…  
- Creo que debería dejar en paz a la señorita.- el joven se giró e Irina levanto la vista para ver a Reno, el cual parecía no estar de muy buen humor.  
- ¿Y tu quien eres?- dijo el otro de forma desafiante.  
- Pues, en este momento no tengo muy claro lo que soy para ella, pero no estoy de humor para soportar idioteces de tipos como tú.- dijo cogiendo a Irina del brazo y poniéndola tras él.  
- ¿Ah no? ¿Y que vas a hacerme?- En ese momento salio Rude del baño sin entender que hacia Reno con Irina detrás y encarándose a un tipo al que Reno sacaba media cabeza pero de complexión algo mas fuerte que la del pelirrojo.  
- ¿Quieres saberlo?- replicó el pelirrojo.  
- Déjalo ya Reno.- intervino Rude.  
Sin embargo el aludido pareció ignorarle completamente.  
- Deberías de controlar a tu amiga si no quieres que se meta en problemas.  
- Tal vez alguien debería controlarte a ti, los animales tienen que llevar bozal y correa  
- Repite eso.  
- No necesito repetir algo que ya sabes.- Rude se dio cuenta de que Reno le estaba provocando y en ese momento se sucedió lo evidente, el tipo lanzo un puñetazo al pelirrojo y este le esquivo cogiéndole del brazo, segundos después le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, seguido un golpe en la cara y al agacharse con el codo en la espalda tirándole al suelo.  
El tipo se incorporó costosamente y se llevo la mano a los labios.  
- Te vas a arrepentir de defender a esa zorra.- amenazó entonces.  
Contra todo pronóstico Irina se acercó a él y le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna, aquella vez dejándole sin ganas de levantarse.  
- ¡Capullo! ¡Repite eso si te atreves!- dijo ella apuntándole con el dedo mientras el tipo se retorcía de dolor.  
- ¿Esto era necesario?- dijo Rude con tranquilidad a Reno mientras la chica seguía soltando improperios a gritos, dirigidos al que seguía en el suelo.  
- Estaba tonteando con ella.- justifico el pelirrojo.  
- ¡¿Y a ti que demonios te importa?! Eres un imbécil.- dijo la chica entonces a Reno.  
- ¿No debería importarme?  
- A mi no tiene que importarme que me mientas ¿no? ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?- replicó ella tambaleándose.  
- Creo que es mejor que me vaya.- dijo Rude.  
- Nos vamos todos, te llevare a tu casa.- dijo Reno a Irina.  
- Tendrás que llevarme a la fuerza.- masculló la rubia, el se acercó a la chica y la cogió en brazos para sacarla del bar.  
- ¡Suéltame! ¡Idiota!  
- No pienso hacerlo hasta llegar a tu casa dijo saliendo con ella por la puerta seguido de Rude el cual liberó un suspiro de resignación.

- Así que uno de los miembros de Shinra sabe de tu existencia y de la mía.- dijo la mujer de forma absolutamente sosegada y tranquila.  
Su voz era limpia y cristalina, clara y dulcificada a pesar de que no lo eran sus palabras. Y su pelo largo y ondulado, de un suave color dorado caía sobre sus hombros hasta la más de la mitad de su espalda.  
Irieth miró a Aryl segundos antes de que se pusiera en pie. Su piel era muy blanca, casi marfilada y su rostro de rasgos finos, entre los cuales resaltaban sus ojos de un azul profundo y sus labios de un tono rosado casi perfectos.  
Era imposible no mirar a esa mujer, a veces se sentía tentada a observarla durante horas.  
Una autentica pena que estuviera pirada. O al menos eso creía ella.  
- Sí, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que le vaya con el cuento a Rufus.- Concluyó la chica.  
- Entiendo.- susurró la mujer pensativa deslizándose de forma sutil hasta una cómoda, situada tras Irieth.- Tal vez no deberías de haberle dicho nada, tal vez siquiera deberías haberte enfrentado a ese chico.- Entonces hizo una breve pausa y se acercó a un juego de llaves en torno al mueble del cual abrió uno de los cajones mientras su "ayudante" seguía sentada de espaldas a ella.  
- Solo fue un lamentable error, pero eso no cambia nada, solo acelera un poco las cosas  
- Si es cierto, solo las acelera un poco.- dijo sacando una jeringuilla del cajón.- Pero hay que asegurarse de que ciertos asuntos no causan problemas.  
Ocultándola entre sus ropas se dirigió hacia Irieth y puso la mano libre en uno de los hombros de la chica.  
- ¿Qué es lo que crees que puede darnos problemas?- dijo acercando sus labios a la oreja de la chica en un susurro.  
- N… no lo sé.- contestó la aludida algo desconcertada a la vez que se sobrecogía.  
- ¿Sabes?, a mi no se me puede engañar. Es un error pensar lo contrario.  
- No sé de que me hablas.- dijo la chica nerviosa.  
En ese momento sintió un pinchazo en el cuello y se puso en pie a la defensiva girándose. Trato de atacar a la mujer pero ésta la cogió del cuello empujándola hacia la pared elevándola medio metro del suelo.  
- Ya no me sirves, cuerda solo eres un estorbo.  
- ¿Qué me has inyectado?- dijo casi sin aire la joven.  
- Oh, no te preocupes, no quiero matarte, me conformo con que no te crean, nadie creerá a una loca desquiciada. Que mala suerte, tan joven y sufriendo alucinaciones, creyendo poder ver el futuro.- contestó cínicamente.- sí, una autentica pena.


	22. Las cartas sobre la mesa

**Cartas sobre la mesa.**

Yuffie permanecía pensativa sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo.  
Acababa de despertar, eran las ocho de la mañana pero tampoco había dormido demasiado bien, tal vez debía de hablar con Rufus.  
Tampoco se encontraba muy bien, tenia el estomago revuelto, quizá la había sentado mal algo que había comido el día anterior.  
Se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia el salón pero para su sorpresa el rubio ya no estaba allí. Probablemente ya se había ido a la oficina como dijo el día anterior.  
- Tendré que esperar hasta esta noche.- se dijo a si misma dejándose caer sentada y cruzada de brazos en el sofá. En ese momento escuchó unas llaves en la puerta y entró una chica de unos veintitrés años de pelo corto rojizo y ojos oscuros.  
- Buenos días.- dijo cordialmente, mientras se dirigía con un par de bolsas a la cocina.  
Yuffie la miró de arriba abajo sorprendida.  
-¿Y quien se supone que eres tú?- preguntó cínicamente y sorprendida.  
- Vengo de la agencia.  
- La agencia de ¿Qué?- replicó Yuffie.  
Aquella chica era demasiado atractiva para su gusto y no le hacia gracia que entrara allí como pedro por su casa sin decir nada.  
- La de limpieza. Hoy no ha podido venir la mujer que viene siempre y he venido yo en su lugar.  
- Ya, ¿Y quien suele venir siempre?- preguntó Yuffie a la chica.  
- Andrea, es una chica de mi edad, morena, de pelo corto a media melena y ojos claros ¿No la ha visto nunca?- Yuffie la miró sin pestañear.  
- No, y espero no tener que hacerlo.- protestó cruzándose de brazos y refunfuñando entre dientes.  
En ese momento sonó el teléfono y se levantó a cogerlo.  
- ¿Si?- preguntó Yuffie al contestar.  
Esperaba que fuera Rufus, pero no fue así.  
- Soy yo Reno ¿Qué tal va todo por allí?  
-Ah, eres tú.- dijo con cierto desanimo.- Pues a decir verdad no me encuentro muy bien.- prosiguió ella.- Pero lo soportaré, ¿Has averiguado algo?  
- Sí, solo que será mejor que lo hablemos en persona. ¿Me acerco al apartamento ahora?  
- No, aquí no podemos hablar me temo.- contestó ella mirando a la chica que andaba por la cocina de reojo.  
- Iré a buscarte y hablaremos con calma en otro lugar, pero es muy importante, sé quien está detrás de todo.  
- Perfecto.- dijo Yuffie colgando el teléfono.  
- ¿Quiere desayunar algo antes de marcharse?- dijo la chica.- Puedo hacerle unas tostadas, unos huevos, o si prefiere algo mas…  
En ese momento ante la simple mención de comida la chica se llevó la mano al estomago y salió corriendo en dirección al baño.

Aryl se levantó de la cama y se acercó al tocador lentamente, ya había pasado una noche y quería comprobar los resultados de la inyección en Irieth, sin duda aquello iba a ayudarla si no de una forma de otra.  
Cogió otra jeringuilla del mismo lugar del que la había cogido el día anterior para la chica y salió de la habitación en la que ella dormía, para dirigirse hacia una situada un poco hacia la derecha, la abrió lentamente y allí, en un rincón estaba la chica acurrucada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.  
- ¿Has pasado buena noche? - preguntó la mujer.  
Evidentemente la joven no la escuchaba, en aquel momento no estaba en el mismo mundo que ella.  
- Vamos, no seas maleducada y contesta.- rió la rubia.- Te acostumbraras pronto, además…- dijo dando un par de golpecitos a la aguja de la jeringuilla-… es la hora de la segunda inyección.- durante unos instantes la chica pareció percatarse de lo que estaba pasando y se pegó aun más a la esquina.  
- ¡No!, ¡No! ¡No más por favor! - dijo desesperada.  
Aryl no pudo sino sonreír ante aquella reacción, eso significaba que comenzaba a tener contacto con la realidad.  
- Shhh, tranquila, solo queda una.- dijo cogiendo a Irieth del brazo y clavándole la aguja sin que ésta pudiera defenderse.

- Te van a sentar mal tantas patatas.- dijo el pelirrojo mirando a Yuffie sorprendido.- Y no puedo entender como puedes comértelas con esa salsa, tiene un aspecto asqueroso.- replicó.  
Finalmente había ido a buscar a Yuffie y habían ido a una cafetería cercana para hablar.  
- No es tu problema, además hacia tiempo que no comía de esto.-dijo untando otra patata en una salsa similar a mostaza.  
- ¿Y eso porqué?- rió Reno  
- Le cogí asco unos años, pero ahora me apetece.- replicó ella.  
El pelirrojo miró de reojo a Yuffie.  
- ¿Qué has averiguado?- preguntó ella por fin.  
Reno lanzó unas carpetas sobre la mesa algo preocupado. Allí había una serie de fotos y algún informe que dejó a la chica paralizada.  
La mujer de la foto ¿era quien creía que era?, vestida de una forma bastante formal.  
- No puede ser- dijo la chica.  
Se le había helado la sangre  
- Creo que Rufus debería saberlo.  
- Aryl…- dijo Yuffie leyendo el nombre.  
- Aryl Shinra. La madre de Rufus.- dijo Reno fríamente.  
- ¡Pero, pero ella estaba muerta!- replicó Yuffie.  
- El padre de Rufus no lo aceptó. Hizo que experimentaran con ella.- entonces se llevo la mano a la cabeza.- ¡La devolvieron a la vida!, encontré unos datos que indicaban paso a paso como lo habían hecho.- El pelirrojo estaba desconcertado.  
- Eso me suena.- dijo Yuffie sentándose con los ojos aun abiertos de par en par.  
- El caso es que ella se volvió loca al despertar. Trató de matar a su marido por lo que había hecho y dijo que acabaría con su hijo porque era el peor error de su vida para que no siguiera permitiendo aquellas atrocidades.  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es su hijo!  
- El caso es que la encerraron durante años en los subterráneos de Midgar.- dijo el pelirrojo.- Pero tras lo ocurrido con meteorito al igual que los Deep Ground Soldiers pudo escapar.  
- Es increíble, todo. Rufus se lamentó de la perdida de su madre y estuvo encerrada durante años dispuesta a matarle a él y a su padre bajo sus pies.  
- Tiene que saberlo.- dijo Reno  
- ¡No podrá aceptarlo!, ¿como va a aceptar algo así? ¡Siquiera yo puedo hacerlo!  
- Dentro de lo raro es una situación normal.- Bromeó él riendo.  
- ¿Normal? ¿Dónde ves tu lo normal?- preguntó ella entornando los ojos.  
- Tu suegra quiere matarte.- respondió Reno entre risas.  
- Pero la mayoría no suelen hacerlo.- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos y liberando un suspiro de resignación.

Rufus permanecía en el despacho revisando papeles con una mano en la cabeza.  
Había pasado una noche terrible, y lo peor es que aun no sabía que había hecho para merecer dormir en aquel sofá.  
Cerró los ojos unos segundos y liberó un suspiro.  
- Buenos días.- dijo Tseng cruzando la puerta.- ¿Querías verme?  
- Sí, así es.- dijo pesadamente mientras señalaba el asiento que había frente a su escritorio.  
Tseng se sentó a la vez que liberaba un suspiro de resignación.  
Se percato entonces del agotamiento de Rufus.  
- ¿Has pasado mala noche?- el rubio gruñó a modo de respuesta a la vez que le miraba fijamente.  
- Por tu culpa.- replicó entonces.  
- ¿Disculpa?- preguntó Tseng  
- Discutimos ayer a causa de que escuchó todo lo que tú y yo hablamos, dijo que estabas celoso.- Miró de reojo entonces a Tseng comprobando su reacción la cual fue palidecer.  
Negó entonces con la cabeza y bajó la mirada acababa de darse cuenta de que Yuffie tenía razón.-Lo peor es qué insistí en que no era así pero de verdad tiene motivos.- afirmó finalmente.  
- Rufus escucha. Yo, lo siento. Siento haberme comportado así este tiempo.  
- Te aprecio, como a una especie de hermano mayor, y de repente resulta que lo que tú sientes por mi es diferente y me entero ahora.  
- No siempre ha sido así.  
- ¿¡Y porqué no me lo dijiste!?- preguntó Rufus molesto.  
- ¿Para que me mandaras lejos? ¡¿Para que me odiaras?!  
- No te habría odiado, no digas tonterías.- dijo poniéndose en pie y dando un golpe en la mesa.  
- Lamento que las circunstancias se hayan dado así.  
- No importa, al menos ya están las cosas claras.- dijo Rufus miró entonces la hora.  
- Por cierto.- dijo Tseng preocupado.- Creo que sé quien puede estar detrás de todo esto.- El rubio entornó los ojos preocupado  
- ¿Desde cuando lo crees?  
- Desde hace dos días, pero no me creerías si te lo dijera.  
- Ponme a prueba.- dijo él.  
Tseng liberó un suspiro.  
- Creo... que es tu madre.- el chico palideció al oír aquello y miró fijamente al moreno casi sin respirar.


	23. Dejame un día

**Déjame un día **

- ¿Esperaras entonces a Rufus en el apartamento para comentarle el asunto?- preguntó Reno con curiosidad.  
- No sé como se lo voy a decir.- susurró Yuffie pensativa.  
- Tiene que saberlo, hay que encontrar a esa mujer y acabar con ella antes de que lo haga con vosotros.  
- No lo entiendo, no entiendo nada de esto, es… ¡Es su hijo!  
- Pues si supieras lo que pretende su hermana…- replicó Reno  
- ¡¿Su hermana?! ¿Rufus tiene una hermana?- preguntó Yuffie atónita.  
- Sí, pero él no lo sabe.- la chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza aturdida.  
- Y… ¿Y quien es?- dijo ella ya esperándose cualquier cosa.  
- Es hija de la mujer que cuidaba de Rufus y el padre del mismo.- La chica palideció entonces.  
- ¡¿Qué!?  
- El padre de Rufus la concedió el apellido pero no el derecho a heredar nada a no ser que Rufus muriera o perdiera su herencia en caso de que tú y él…  
- Al menos el móvil de ella es más lógico que del Aryl.- Contestó ella.- ¿Y como se llama?  
- Se presentó como Irieth Shinra.  
- ¿Se presentó?  
- Luché contra ella, es la mujer que fue con varios tipos a boicotear la boda.  
- Lo que ahora no entiendo es porque trataron de matarme y me amenazaron a mí.  
- Querían que tú dejaras a Rufus por las buenas, y supongo que al principio Aryl no quería matar a su hijo, pero después le ha sido indiferente debido a lo que Irieth le metió en la cabeza.  
- Y ¿Por qué aun quieren matarme a mí?  
- Les da igual, si mueres tú Rufus pierde Shinra, si muere Rufus también, aunque…- Reno se quedó entonces pensativo.  
- ¿Aunque?  
- Si Rufus muere pero tú estas embarazada o tienes un hijo de él aun después de muerto tu te quedarías con Wutai y con Shinra.  
- Pero yo no estoy embarazada.- dijo ella entornando los ojos.  
- ¿Estás segura de eso?  
- Es algo que a ti te importa bien poco.- replicó ofendida  
- Vale, vale, no te enfades.- dijo él riendo.- en cualquier caso eso ellas no lo saben, y ante la duda preferirán acabar contigo.- Yuffie permaneció pensativa y entonces se levantó de la silla de la cafetería con decisión.  
- Tengo que hablar con Rufus y decirle que….- En ese momento se puso la mano delante de los labios y salió corriendo hacia el baño mientras Reno la observaba sorprendido.  
- Si ya te dije que te iban a sentar mal tantas patatas con esa salsa.- replicó el pelirrojo.

- ¡Estas loco!- Gritó Rufus alterado.- ¡Ella está muerta! ¡Yo estaba delante cuando pasó! ¡Vi su cuerpo en un ataúd! ¡Y no me moví de su lado en todo el maldito funeral! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?!  
- Rufus escucha…- dijo Tseng tratando de apaciguar los ánimos del chico.  
- ¡No tengo nada que escuchar! No pienso escuchar más tonterías, me marcho de aquí.  
- ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Tseng.  
- A mi casa.- contestó el rubio recogiendo los papeles para meterlos en un maletín y a continuación salir por la puerta.

- ¿Y dices que ayer hice eso?- preguntó Irina.  
- Exactamente.- contestó Rude.  
- ¿Y que dijo Reno?  
- Te dejó en tu casa y fuimos luego a buscar un taxi, él se fue por su cuenta yo por la mía y no dijo nada en todo el camino.  
- Eso es malo ¿verdad?  
- Sabes como es, no se calla ni debajo del agua ¿A ti que te parece?- la chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza.  
- Lo he arruinado todo.- dijo angustiada.  
Entonces miró a Rude el cual permanecía en silencio.  
- ¿También estas enfadado tú conmigo?- preguntó en voz baja.  
El negó entonces con la cabeza.  
- Yo atribuyo tu comportamiento al alcohol. Solo espera que también Reno lo haga.- En ese momento el móvil de Irina comenzó a sonar.  
La chica miró el numero pero aparecía en pantalla "llamada oculta"  
- ¿Sí?- contestó extrañada.  
- Irina, soy yo, Reno.  
- ¡Reno! Quiero decirte que lamento lo de ayer y que…  
- ¿Podemos hablar mas tarde? Me pasaré por la oficina a buscarte.  
- Vale, está bien…- dijo ella desanimada.  
- Bien hasta dentro de un par de horas.- dicho aquello colgó dejando a Irina desanimada.  
- ¿Era Reno?- preguntó Rude.  
- Sí, pero estaba muy raro.- dijo la chica angustiada.  
- Al menos ha llamado, eso es que no está molesto contigo.  
- Eso espero.- dijo ella.

Cuando Yuffie entró en el apartamento no había un solo sonido en el mismo.  
- ¿Hola?- dijo la chica con cierto recelo.  
Si algo tenía era buen instinto en lo que respectaba a ciertos asuntos y tanto silencio no era bueno.  
Afinó el oído unos segundos y escuchó unos pasos en una de las habitaciones, no llevaba su arma encima en aquel momento pero no iba a dejar que aquello la intimidara.  
Dejó la carpeta con todos los informes que le había dado Reno sobre un mueble del salón, se dirigió hacia el lugar del que provenían los ruidos de forma sutil y abrió repentinamente la puerta del dormitorio.  
No parecía haber nadie.  
Entró un tanto desanimada, ella esperaba poder golpear a alguien un rato y de paso tener una excusa para volver a su casa en Wutai. Por supuesto no sin antes cargarse a la madre de Rufus y plantearse que hacer con su hermana. El solo hecho de pensar que tenía que matar a su "suegra" le resultaba incomodo. Menuda familia.  
- Te noto algo nerviosa.- La chica dio un bote y miró tras ella.- ¿Está todo bien? - Rufus estaba apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta y la observaba un tanto confuso.  
- ¡No!, ¡No está todo bien! ¡¿Se puede saber que haces ahí parado?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?!- dijo llevándose la mano al pecho.  
- Bien, disculpa no era lo que pretendía.- Contestó Rufus saliendo de la habitación.  
- ¡No pienso…! ¿Qué?- la chica no daba crédito ¿Se había disculpado? ¿Sin discutir?, aquello así no tenia gracia, y además ¿Qué le pasaba? Parecía decaído.  
Salió de la habitación encontrándose a Rufus sentado en el sofá del salón cabizbajo.  
Evidentemente había pasado algo malo.  
Se sentó a su lado y se acercó a el.  
- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo ella en voz baja despacio.  
- Creía que seguías aun molesta por lo de ayer.- replicó hirientemente.  
Ella entornó los ojos.  
- Lo de ayer me molestó, pero me preocupas.  
- Sí claro, es tan realista como si te contara hoy que he visto un perro haciendo malabares y saltando a la comba.  
- Estás especialmente cínico hoy ¿puedo saber porque?- preguntó Yuffie perdiendo la paciencia.  
- ¿Aparte de que me hicieras dormir en el sofá?- la chica se dispuso a protestar, pero Rufus sin embargo continuó.- Pues hablé con Tseng y en primer lugar tenías razón.-entonces sonrió levemente. - Pero no pienso dártela.- concluyó riendo a la vez que la miraba.  
- ¿Y en segundo lugar?- preguntó la chica riendo levemente también.  
- ¿Por qué tiene que haber un segundo?  
- Porque si no, no habrías mencionado el primero.- dijo ella acercándose hacia él y aferrándose a su brazo.  
Quería olvidar por unos instantes todo el problema e incluso se sintió tentada a no contarle nada hasta el día siguiente estar así lo que quedaba de día y de noche, cerca de él, le importaba, le quería, aunque él llegara a dudarlo debido a su comportamiento.  
Rufus por su parte sonrió al sentir como se aferraba a él aunque no la miró, algo tan simple como aquello le bastaba para hacerle sentir mejor, debía de ser un idiota, pero no le importaba serlo mientras ella estuviera cerca, pero eso jamás iba a admitirlo, ya sería admitir demasiado.  
- Lo segundo es una locura, nada más.- entonces miró a Yuffie la cual permanecía tranquila, calmada.- ¿Y tú donde te fuiste toda la mañana? Sabes que es arriesgado, puede pasarte algo, no deberías salir sola.  
- Fui esta mañana con Reno.- Rufus liberó un gruñido de desaprobación ¿Reno otra vez?  
- ¿Y para qué tenías tu que ir a ninguna parte con Reno?- preguntó molesto.  
- Para…- entonces lo recapacitó unos instantes y le miró, tenía que decirle a Rufus todo, pero no parecía estar muy bien, y no, evidentemente aquel no era el momento.- Para nada, simplemente quería dar una vuelta.  
- ¿Y por qué siempre tienes que ir con Reno?- preguntó el rubio.  
- ¿Eso son celos?- indagó Yuffie pícaramente.  
- ¿Celos yo?- dijo Rufus en tono de indignación.  
- Sí, tú.- rió Yuffie.  
- Pues si, lo estoy.- dijo negando con la cabeza.  
La miró de reojo y al ver su expresión liberó un suspiro de resignación.  
- Si ya sabes la respuesta ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
- Estás celoso porque me quieres y me gusta saber que me quieres.- dijo ella saltando de forma repentina a sus brazos casi sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar.  
- ¿Vas a ponerme a prueba cada vez que quieras saber si te quiero?  
- Ahora que lo mencionas no es mala sugerencia.- contestó ella.  
- Vas a acabar conmigo.- replicó Rufus.  
La chica le besó de forma un tanto impulsiva entonces.  
- No, tú sabes que no.


	24. Malas ideas

**Malas ideas**

Cuando Irina bajó miró a su alrededor Reno no estaba, agacho la cabeza y buscó entonces las llaves de su coche comenzando a andar por el oscuro aparcamiento.  
Finalmente Reno no había ido a buscarla, era normal después de todo.  
- ¿Te ibas a ir sin esperarme ni cinco minutos? - Ella alzó la vista apartándola del bolso y miró sorprendida al pelirrojo.  
- Creía que no vendrías.- dijo algo avergonzada.  
- Ya veo.- replicó Reno sonriendo levemente.  
- ¿Estás aun molesto por lo de ayer?- la pregunta cogió desprevenido al pelirrojo.  
- Que directa.- susurró él.  
- ¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó ella.- Claro que es un sí, que iba a ser si no, aun no sé porque has decidido venir a buscarme y…  
- Para un poco.- dijo Reno al ver que se aceleraba.  
Cogió aire y liberó un suspiro.  
- Irina, estoy algo molesto pero a la vez no.  
- ¿Sí y no? ¿Eso qué significa?- preguntó ella.  
- Me molestó que dudaras de lo que siento por ti.- entonces entornó los ojos pensativo.- Y que te insinuaras a ese cretino, solo de pensarlo me pongo enfermo.  
- Bueno yo…  
- Pero entiendo que parte de culpa la tengo yo y lo siento.  
- ¿Lo… sientes? ¿Tú?  
- Sí, lo siento y quiero contarte lo que ocurre pero no podía hacerlo, y aun así si te lo cuento Rufus no debe saberlo aun.  
- Entonces es cierto, ¿Estabas investigando algo relacionado con Rufus?  
- ¿Quién lo sabe?  
- Yo lo supuse pero…  
- Es algo complicado lo que tengo que explicarte, es mejor hablar en otro lugar. - Irina asintió y por fin encontró las llaves del coche.  
- ¿Bien, que tal si lo hablamos en casa?- dijo acercándose a su coche y mirando al pelirrojo.

Yuffie salió de la habitación por la mañana y se dejo caer en el sofá, no sin coger antes los informes del día anterior.  
Había tenido su tiempo y era hora de enfrentarse a la verdad.  
Ojeó las páginas una vez más, aun incapaz de creer que lo del día anterior hubiera sido completamente real. Pero lo era y se estaba pensando si debía decírselo a Rufus, si debía saberlo cuando la voz del mismo le interrumpió.  
- ¿Qué se supone que es eso?- La chica levanto la cabeza sorprendida.  
Cerró la carpeta y cogió aire.  
- Rufus, deberías sentarte.- él la miró un tanto extrañado, no quería sentarse quería una respuesta, pero tenía un mal presentimiento ante aquella carpeta.  
- ¿qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó ya preocupado sentándose junto a la chica.  
Yuffie no dijo nada, simplemente con algo de miedo pasó a Rufus la carpeta.  
Apenas leer lo que ponía en la misma se quedo paralizado.  
- No puede ser…- susurró casi sin aire, sentía que de un momento a otro iba a darle un infarto o algo peor.  
- Creo que tienes que saber quien quiere matarme a mí, a ti y el porqué.- Rufus abrió el informe y leyó la primera página.  
Pasaron unos minutos que a Yuffie le parecieron horas, apenas terminar de leer cerró la carpeta y se puso en pie.  
Aquella reacción cogió a Yuffie por sorpresa. Rufus parecía ausente y se dirigía hacia la puerta.  
- ¿Dónde vas? ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
- Voy a comprobar esto.- dijo tirando el informe sobre un mueble a la entrada.  
- ¡No, no puedes ir solo!  
- ¡¿Por qué no pudiste decirme nada antes!?- Gritó él  
- ¡Porque no lo sabía hasta ayer!  
- ¡Querrás decir que no lo sabíais hasta ayer!- dijo refiriéndose evidentemente a Reno.  
- ¡No puedes meterle en esto! ¡No le metas en esto! ¡El solo me hizo un favor!  
- ¡¿Y cuántos favores mas te ha hecho?!  
- ¡¿Que estas insinuando?!  
- ¡No se siquiera si quiero saberlo!  
- ¡Eres un maldito idiota y un…!- en ese momento la chica se llevó la mano a la cabeza se sentía mareada, pero él no se percato del gesto, en aquel momento solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza.  
Se giró y salió por la puerta dejando a Yuffie completamente desconcertada tras reponerse.  
Rápidamente cogió el teléfono, Cloud y Tifa aun estarían en Nibelheim, los demás estarían también allí o algo lejos y marcó el único numero que en aquel momento le venía a la cabeza y que sorprendentemente había llegado a aprender.

- Buenos días.- dijo el pelirrojo dejando la taza de café frente a la chica.  
Ella no dijo nada, se limito a sentarse en el sofá y coger la taza.  
- ¿Me quedé dormida?- preguntó algo desorientada.  
- Estuvimos hablando, comenzaste a leer la copia del informe y sí, te quedaste dormida.  
- Hasta donde llegue lo que le hicieron a esa mujer es horrible.- dijo la chica llevándose la mano a la cabeza aun medio dormida.  
- Lo más preocupante es la reacción de Rufus. Tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa.  
- Sí, lo sé y…- entonces hizo una breve pausa.- eh, ¿tú donde has dormido?  
- Pues dormí en…- en ese momento sonó su teléfono y Reno lo cogió tras rebuscar un buen rato entre sus cosas.  
- ¡¿Reno?!- dijo una voz al otro lado.  
- ¡Yuffie! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó el pelirrojo algo alarmado mientras Irina le observaba confusa.  
- Le conté a Rufus quien sabíamos que estaba detrás del todo y no está bien, me preocupa.  
- ¿Dónde ha ido?  
- Dijo que iba a comprobar por sí mismo lo que venía en los informes, no he podido evitar que se marchara, iba solo, no sé qué es lo que va a comprobar.  
- Creo que sé donde va.  
- Tal vez no debí decirle nada.  
- No, has hecho lo que debías, tenía que saberlo.- Reno hizo entonces una breve pausa.- Tardare cinco minutos.  
- Reno, él sabe que tú me ayudaste y está furioso y no sé qué es lo que se le pasa por la cabeza pero insinuó cosas que..., No sé cómo ha podido pensar algo así.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- Por lo que me ha dado a entender esta celoso, y creo que yo y tu…  
- Oh, vale no sigas, es normal que en este momento se le pasen todo tipo de ideas paranoicas por la cabeza. Sabe que su madre está viva cuando era literalmente imposible, cualquier estupidez que piense se le hace lógica, le daré un par de patadas en la cabeza cuando le encontremos. Además debería de saber que…- Entonces miró a Irina de reojo.  
- Lo siento cariño, no puedo hablar en este momento de nuestra relación extra laboral, me están vigilando.- dijo a modo de broma.  
La rubia entornó los ojos y liberó un gruñido de desaprobación.  
- ¡Reno! ¡Esto es serio!- Grito Yuffie indignada al otro lado.  
- Vale, vale. Voy para allá.  
- Bien, te espero.- dicho aquello la chica colgó el teléfono y se sentó en el sofá llevándose las manos a la cabeza.  
- Maldita sea Rufus.- susurró ella.  
Reno miró a Irina mientras colgaba.  
- Tenemos que irnos.  
- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- preguntó ella algo alarmada.  
- Rufus ya ha leído el informe.  
- ¿Y qué ha pasado?  
- Se ha ido y creo que sé a dónde.


	25. Sangre y barro

**Sangre y Barro**

Irieth se levantó de forma pesada del suelo y desesperada comenzó a palpar las paredes.  
- Tengo que salir, tengo que salir.- comenzó a repetir desesperada.  
Vio entonces una especie de conducto de ventilación sobre su cabeza, estaba histérica, aquello era su única salida y siquiera la muerte era peor que la tortura a la que Aryl llevaba sometiéndola días.  
- Sí, sí, saldré y te mataré. Yo misma te mataré.- dijo de forma casi desquiciada.- Te encontraré, te mataré y acabaré con todo esto.

-¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó de nuevo la morena mientras Reno conducía el vehículo.  
La chica iba situada atrás e Irina a su lado.  
- Ya estamos llegando.- dijo el pelirrojo adentrándose en un lugar que antiguamente había sido Midgar.  
Yuffie no conocía ese sitio. Tampoco había ido a Midgar lo suficiente para conocerlo demasiado, no había tenido nunca interés. Pero estaba lloviendo y lógicamente estaba preocupada porque aquello diera problemas a la hora de encontrar a Rufus.  
En ese momento pasaron por delante de un lugar que Yuffie no habría barajado como posibilidad, el cementerio.  
Reno paró bastante lejos de la entrada y Yuffie se dispuso a bajar pero este sin embargo se giró en el asiento y la cogió del brazo.  
- No, espera aquí, yo iré, no sabemos cómo va a reaccionar.  
- ¡No seas estúpido¡Pienso bajar!- protestó Yuffie.  
Antes de que Reno pudiera hacer nada salió del coche y corrió adentrándose en el cementerio, seguida de Reno mientras Irina se quedaba en el coche preocupada.Yuffie no tardó mucho en encontrar a Rufus.

A decir verdad la escena que esperaba ver era muy distinta a la que encontró bastante más perturbadora de lo que imaginó en principio, a la derecha de él había una pala que había utilizado por lo visto para hacer palanca en la placa de mármol con inscripciones, tras la cual se encontraba el ataúd de su madre, en el panteón familiar, y un poco más atrás aparentemente golpeado y medio destrozado estaba el ataúd.Dio un par de pasos hasta percatarse de que había cristales rotos en el suelo, que pertenecían a la puerta de la estructura, y algo de sangre, instantáneamente miró desde una distancia prudencial las manos de Rufus y pudo darse cuenta de que se había cortado al abrir los portones.  
- No está…- el sonido de la voz de él era poco habitual, cuanto menos inquietante teniendo en cuenta la escena, a pesar de todo la chica dio un paso más hacia él.  
- Rufus, yo…  
-¡Cállate!- Dijo el aludido de forma brusca y poniéndose en pie. - ¡Como has podido¡Como habéis podido ocultarme esto!- dio un par de pasos girándose y después se giró de nuevo, como si intentara pensar, ordenar lo que tenía en la cabeza, ser coherente, pero resultaba tan difícil.- ¡¿Por qué lo habéis hecho¡Confiaba en vosotros¡Creía que podía confiar en vosotros! En, en ti.- dijo como escupiendo las últimas palabras  
- ¡No queríamos que lo pasaras mal¡Solo queríamos…!  
- ¡Queríamos, queríamos!- Gritó Rufus.- ¡¿Qué queríais¿¡Terminar de hundirme¡Era de esperar¡Pasabais demasiado tiempo, juntos!  
- ¡Deja de decir tonterías¡no seas estúpido!  
- ¡Quizá ese sea el problema¡He sido un completo estúpido llegando a pensar que tú sentías algo por mí! - Yuffie abrió los ojos sorprendida, se sentía ofendida ante aquello¿aun no era capaz de darse cuenta ni de creer que de verdad le quería?  
Entonces, se acercó a él y sin mediar palabra le dio una bofetada sonora y haciéndole bastante daño.  
Yuffie le observó paralizada y perpleja ante su propia reacción mientras Rufus herido en orgullo le cogía el brazo con la mano que tenia manchada de sangre que se había mezclado con el barro del cementerio tirando de ella hacia si mismo.  
- ¡No te atrevas a volver a…!- miró entonces el lugar del que la tenia sujeta y al ver la sangre la soltó rápidamente cogiendo con ambas manos el brazo de ella, en la zona donde se hallaba la sangre pensando en el estado de confusión en que se hallaba que aquella sangre se trataba de la de ella.  
- Es tuya.- dijo rápidamente Yuffie.  
Rufus soltó el brazo de la chica con su mano herida y se la miró sorprendido, desconcertado.  
Segundos después cayó de rodillas al suelo cabizbajo. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo delirante de aquella situación, de su estúpida paranoia sin sentido acerca de Yuffie y de Reno, de lo que acababa de hacer y de la locura que estaba cometiendo.  
- No, no me había, dado cuenta.- levantó la vista entonces e intercambio una mirada con la chica la cual se agachó le cogió la mano y observó la herida.  
- Tiene mala pinta, creo que necesitaras puntos, has debido de cortarte con el cristal.  
- Yo, yo no quería, es, es…- en ese momento miró a Yuffie y sin mediar palabra la abrazó con fuerza atrayéndola hacia él cogiéndola por sorpresa.- ¿Por qué tiene que pasar todo esto?- preguntó angustiado.  
Tras escuchar aquello la chica cerró los ojos y se aferró a él con fuerza.  
- Todo se arreglará ya lo veras.  
- No, no se va a arreglar, no se puede arreglar una culpa con la que he cargado durante años, que alguien a quien querías siga vivo creyéndole muerto y resulte que te odia.-Apretó con más fuerza a la chica contra sí mismo entonces y una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla, la única en mucho tiempo que parecía concentrar todo aquello que había sentido y sentía, como si de un veneno se tratara.  
Pero ella no pudo verlo y él jamás habría consentido que así fuera.  
- Perdóname.- susurró entonces. Ella sonrío levemente ante su disculpa- No es culpa tuya, haremos pagar al culpable, Jenova es la culpable.


	26. Refuerzos

Refuerzos.

Rufus entró en el coche junto con Yuffie, ambos empapados y llenos de barro.  
- ¿y bien?- dijo Reno desde el asiento delantero al volante.- ¿Dónde vamos?  
-A casa, Creo que tendremos que cambiarnos de ropa.- dijo Rufus.  
- ¿Y después?- preguntó el pelirrojo.  
- Después ajustaremos cuentas a mi querida suegra.- dijo Yuffie cruzándose de brazos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento.  
Rufus liberó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.  
- Perfecto.- contestó Reno arrancando el coche.  
- ya no es mi madre, ella murió aquel día, ¿verdad?- dijo Rufus entonces tratando de auto convencerse.  
Yuffie puso su mano sobre la de él y le miró.  
- Ella murió el día que tú la enterraste.  
- Supongo.- contestó Rufus mirando por la ventanilla del coche.  
- Oye.- dijo Reno entonces.- Hay algo más que debes saber.  
El rubio levantó la vista intercambiando una mirada con el pelirrojo en el espejo retrovisor del interior del vehículo.  
- ¿más?- preguntó riendo.  
Yuffie le observó preocupada, desde luego si Rufus después de aquello no perdía la razón sería encomiable.  
- Tienes una hermana.- el hombre miró incrédulo al pelirrojo el cual trago saliva.  
- Lo sabía.- contestó Rufus.  
- ¡¿Lo sabías?!- dijeron el resto de ocupantes a coro.  
- Sí, cuando mi padre murió vi unos papeles que le habían pertenecido antes y unas cartas que intercambió con mi niñera, era hija de ella y de mi padre.  
- ¿Y sabes que está ayudando a tu madre? Es la chica de pelo castaño que apareció con dos matones en la boda- Rufus liberó un suspiro y se llevó la mano que no tenía herida a la cabeza.  
- No, de hecho siquiera barajé la posibilidad de que ella estuviera metida en todo esto, cuando mi padre murió obtuvo una sustanciosa cantidad de dinero.  
- ¿por el testamento?- dijo Yuffie.  
- No, yo le pedí a Tseng que lo enviara, y dudo que el al igual que yo sepa que ella anda detrás de ello.- Yuffie se sorprendió ante aquello, ¿no tenía ninguna obligación y le mando dinero?  
- Es normal, ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que tu hermana quería quitarte la empresa?- dijo Reno cínicamente interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de la Ninja.  
- No es por eso, la madre de mi medio hermana no era solo mi niñera, era la hermana mayor de Tseng, él se encargó de que su sobrina recibiera una educación al morir su hermana.- Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante aquello.  
- ¡Espere eso explica muchas cosas!- dijo Irina entonces.- Señor, creo que Tseng sí sabía aquello, por eso le preocupaba que saliera a la luz algo sobre su padre que no se supiera.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Rufus a la rubia.  
- Jefe, usted no había visto jamás a su, hermana, pero el día de la boda Tseng debió de reconocer a su sobrina, si salía la noticia de su hermana a la luz saldrían fotos, la reconocería y sabría que ella andaba detrás de su intento de asesinato. - entonces miró a Reno.- ¡Por eso cuando estuviste investigando por el favor que te pidió Yuffie se preocupó tanto que fue a Wutai! Seguramente quería averiguar que sabíamos, pero no contaba con que estabas investigando para Yuffie y al decir Rufus que no sabía nada se calmó. -  
- Esa es mi chica.- bromeó Reno ante la hipótesis de Irina.  
El rubio por su parte se cruzó de brazos.  
- Bien, iremos a casa y luego hablaré de nuevo con Tseng.- dijo por fin.  
- ¿así que por eso estaba tan encima de ti?- dijo Yuffie.- maldita rata traidora.- continuó la morena.  
- Yo no lo veo así.- dijo Reno.- él solo quería proteger a su sobrina, quizá pretendía encontrarla primero para ver qué pasaba, de hecho ahora tal vez la esté buscando.  
- Si es así corre peligro.- dijo Irina.  
Rufus cogió su móvil entonces y marcó su número.  
- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Yuffie.  
- Comprobar la teoría de Reno.- replicó el haciendo un gesto para que ella guardara silencio.  
Estuvo unos segundos escuchando pero no recibió respuesta.  
- No lo coge, y no hay tiempo para desplegar un equipo, tenemos pocos hombres en Shinra.- dijo Rufus entonces colgando el teléfono móvil y llevándose una mano a la cabeza.  
Después de todo le preocupaba Tseng.  
- ¡Tengo una idea! Déjame tu teléfono.- dijo Yuffie a Rufus.  
Él se lo dio con curiosidad.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
- Ahora lo veras.- dijo la chica marcando un numero.

La joven de pelo castaño salió de entre las ruinas.  
Se giraba de un lado a otro nerviosa, sin saber donde se encontraba ni que había pasado, en ese momento escuchó un ruido tras ella.  
Se dio la vuelta deprisa.  
- ¡¡¿Quién está ahí?!!- gritó histérica.  
Su aspecto se asemejaba más al de una persona desquiciada que una cuerda, y después de todo se hallaba así.  
En ese momento una figura salió de entre las sombras, una figura que le era familiar.  
El hombre trajeado, de largo pelo negro suelto, ojos oscuros y un lunar en la frente se aproximó despacio a la joven.  
- Irieth, soy yo, soy Tseng, cálmate.- dijo despacio al ver la situación.  
¿Qué había pasado? Estaba sorprendido ante el aspecto de la joven.  
- ¡Cállate! ¡No te acerques a mí!- contestó la chica.  
- ¿Qué ha sucedido? Mira como estas.- dijo el hombre tratando de acercarse a ella nuevamente.  
- ¡¡He dicho que te alejes de mi!!- gritó ella.- esa mujer… esa mujer…- entonces sus ojos comenzaron a mostrarse vidriosos.- ¡Esta loca! ¡Casi me mata! ¡Ella nos matará! ¡Nos matará a todos!  
- ¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó Tseng con curiosidad.  
- Ella, me inyecto algo, ¡es un autentico monstruo!, es, es como su nieta, ¡ella será como ella! ¡No puede existir! ¡¿Lo entiendes?!- dijo Irieth completamente desquiciada.  
En ese momento pudo oírse un disparo y un dardo tranquilizador se clavó en el cuello de la joven.  
Tseng miró hacia el lugar del que provenía el disparo, aquel no era uno de sus soldados.  
En ese momento un equipo completó bajó por una serie de cuerdas y apuntaron a Tseng mientras la chica caía al suelo inconsciente.  
Se fijó entonces en los uniformes y antes de poder decir nada Cloud salió de entre las sombras acompañado de Caith Sith, Reeve y Vincent.  
- ¿Cómo lo…? ¡¿Qué es esto?!  
- Yuffie nos llamó, y menos mal que lo hizo.- dijo Cloud.- Nos dijo que tú nos darías las explicaciones oportunas.  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Nos vas a decir que sucede?- preguntó Reeve mientras Cloud se cruzaba de brazos y Vincent contemplaba a la chica que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo.

- De acuerdo, llevadlo a la sede principal y a la chica también, muchas gracias chicos.- dijo Yuffie jovialmente.  
Colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer en el sofá del apartamento.  
Habían vuelto a casa de Rufus, el cual se había cambiado ya de ropa, volviendo a llevar el traje blanco, tan habitual en él, y la observaba junto con Reno e Irina.  
- Tienen a tu hermana.- dijo la morena a Rufus.- Y también a Tseng.  
- Me sorprende que el WRO se haya desplegado tan rápido.- dijo el pelirrojo.  
- Bueno, para algo tenían que servir los cheques de ese anónimo que hemos estado recibiendo.- rió ella mirando al rubio.- tenemos un grupo de gente bastante amplio y naves rápidas, solo ha llevado una hora que los chicos se trasladaran a Midgar con un equipo para desplegarlo, mientras uno de los nuestros del WRO de incognito siguió a Tseng.  
- Ahora habría que hablar con Tseng e interrogarle a él y a su sobrina sobre Aryl.- continuó Irina.  
- Bien ¿y a que esperamos?- dijo Yuffie.  
En ese momento se escucharon unas llaves en la puerta y entró la joven de la agencia de limpieza.  
- ¿Lo tienes?- dijo entonces Rufus.  
La joven asintió mientras los otros tres permanecían sin saber muy bien que sucedía.  
Se aproximó entonces a Rufus con un maletín el cual abrió sobre la mesa que se hallaba frente al sofá.  
En el mismo se encontraba su rifle en el cual se habían llevado a cabo unas evidentes mejoras.  
- ¿Qué significa…?  
- Bueno, he pedido unas mejoras en mi arma.- interrumpió Rufus a Yuffie.- y digamos que trato con una agencia de limpieza muy especial, ¿no es así Edith?- la chica que había llevado el maletín sonrió y asintió.  
- Nuestra agencia está especializada también en seguridad y armamento.  
- ¿me estáis diciendo que limpias y haces las veces de guarda espaldas?- dijo Irina sin pestañear.  
- así es.- contestó la joven.- y fabricamos armas para clientes, sibaritas.- rió la chica refiriéndose a Rufus.  
Desde luego el arma tenía un aspecto y diseño bastante detallado, con una serie de repujados y huecos para materia muy bien acabados.  
- ¿y hay algo más que hagáis?- preguntó Reno mirando las largas piernas de la asistenta.  
Este recibió un codazo de Irina en su estomago.  
- ¿¡Que!?- preguntó Reno sin saber a cuento de que iba aquel golpe.  
- Ya decía yo que estabas muy, en forma, demasiado.- gruñó Yuffie entornando los ojos.  
Rufus no pudo evitar reír ante aquella evidente muestra de celos por parte de ella.  
Entonces liberó un suspiro.  
- Bien, ¿nos vamos?- dijo él por fin.  
- Cuando quieran, el helicóptero le espera en la azotea.-contestó la asistenta entonces.


End file.
